Hollow
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This story starts on page 255 in New Moon when Jacob is about to leave Bella's room after trying to get her to guess his secret. Here is my interpretation of what happens next... Set in New Moon AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**This starts from page 255 in New Moon when Jacob is just about to leave Bella's room after trying to get her to guess his secret. The next part in italic is straight from the book, after that the rest is my interpretation. **_

"_Get some sleep, Bells. You've got to get your head working. I know you can do this. I need you to understand. I won't lose you, Bella. Not for this."_

Bella watched uncertainly as Jacob stepped back from her, his dark eyes refusing to leave her face, as he began to retreat toward the door. Something in Bella's gut began to twist as she watched him leave, her hand reached out and she caught his wrist. He stopped and stared at her.

"Stay a bit longer, Jake." Bella found herself begging him. It had been sheer torture the last few days she had not been able to see him.

"I can't, "he whispered forlornly. "I want to, but I can't."

"Please Jake, just for a while longer. You being here might make me remember quicker." She played her trump card as she saw him wavering. He glanced behind him as if he was experiencing a pull in another direction. He closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"I'll stay until you go to sleep, then I will have to leave."He raised his head and finally looked at her again, the desperation in his eyes made her heart hurt.

She rushed over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. He was so tall now, he had the muscular body of a grown man, but underneath he was still her Jacob. She had seen the boy she knew shining in his eyes, just for a brief moment and she wanted him back. Exhaustion and lack of sleep crept up on Bella, she sagged against Jacob and she felt him lift her up and carry her over to the bed. She shoved the covers back and snuggled underneath them. Jacob perched awkwardly on the bed beside her.

"Why are you sitting there?"

"Waiting for you to go to sleep." he replied hesitantly.

Bella gave him a tired smile. "Just get in with me Jake..." she held the covers to one side

"You want me to lie beside you?" he said incredulously.

If the whole situation hadn't been so bizarre she would have given in to her urge to giggle at his shocked tone. Now his face showed the sixteen year old boy he truly was underneath all the new muscle mass. "I am not going to make you sit there until I go to sleep, Jake. You look tired yourself, just come here."

Jacob gave her one of his grins; it brightened up his whole face. His internal struggle seemed to be over as he made himself comfortable. There was not much room in Bella's small bed and, with Jacob now so tall, they had to lie very close to each other. They both fidgeted around uncomfortably for a few minutes until Bella shoved the covers back and grabbed hold of Jacob's arm so he was lying on his side. He watched her in amusement as she turned her back to him, so that he was spooning behind her. She pulled his arm over her body and held onto his hand.

"That's better," she mumbled sleepily. "You're so warm Jake..."

"Yeah..." Jacob seemed to have lost the power of speech, the whole situation seemed surreal to him. He was sure he was going to wake up and find he had been experiencing a vivid dream.

Ten minutes passed and Jacob could tell by Bella's even breathing that she had fallen asleep. He knew that he should leave now and rejoin Sam and the others, but he couldn't make himself do so. What if this was the only time that he got to hold Bella this way? Once she guessed his secret she might be so repulsed that she wanted nothing more to do with him. It had taken all his mental willpower to resist Sam's Alpha order and come to see her tonight. Even now he felt the pull to return to his pack, the wolf inside of him was fighting with his human counterpart. Jacob wanted to stay right where he was, the wolf wanted to obey the Alpha and rejoin his pack brothers. He closed his eyes and turned to bury his face in Bella's hair. Being closer to her helped, he breathed in her scent and he relaxed.

It was still odd getting used to such enhanced senses. He now had sharper eyesight, sense of smell and hearing, even when he was in his human form. His physical changes, such as increased strength and agility were a bonus. Being forced to take orders and having his choices taken away from him was the downside. Jacob laced his fingers with Bella's and pulled her closer to his body, he wanted to hold onto her tight and never let go. All his worry and anxiety about losing her returned in full force and he felt his stomach churn.

"Just don't leave me, okay. I need you right now..." he mumbled into her hair.

Bella moved slightly and Jacob heard her exhale as she murmured something. "My Jacob..."

Hearing her say those words, even in her sleep, gave him hope and he shoved his feelings aside and forced his body to relax. He would stay for another ten minutes and then leave, he thought to himself. Jacob laid his head nearer to hers and closed his eyes. Breathing in Bella's scent was like a drug and without realizing it he drifted into sleep.

XXXXXX

Bella opened her eyes, she felt so hot. What was wrong with her? She turned her head and her eyes opened wide as she saw Jacob's head next to hers. He was deeply asleep and he had a happy grin on his face. Recollections of his late night visit returned full force. She remembered begging him to stay until she fell asleep; it looked like he had succumbed to it himself. She wondered what to do for the best; Jake looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb his rest. Even though she was extremely hot she settled back down, the least she could do was allow him a few more minutes of sleep.

She picked apart their conversation of the night before. He had said so many confusing things. For some reason he could not tell her directly what was going on with him, he had revealed that he knew about Edward and the Cullen's. She winced when she thought about them. An image of Edward the last time she had seen him popped into her head. She tried to push it from her mind, but she could see him standing in the woods staring at her, his lips were moving as if to convey a message. Bella shut her eyes tightly. She was tired of hearing his voice and doing reckless things to induce her paranoia. She was supposed to be focusing on what was wrong with her best friend, not having visions of Edward.

_Go away_, she said in her head. Edward was refusing to leave; he was standing there looking at her mournfully. _Just go_, she begged again. The vision changed and she was relieved to see that Edward was gone; she was now walking down First beach with Jake. She saw herself smiling up at him as he wove his tales about the cold ones and the spirit...

"Wolves..." she said aloud. Her voice woke Jacob up from his sleep.

Their eyes met and he stared at her, panic showing all over his face."You know..."

Bella gazed back at him steadily. "Yeah, I know."

XXXXXX

Jacob released his hold on her and sat up. He stood up from the bed and avoided her gaze. "I better go. See you around Bella." His voice sounded dead.

Bella felt confused, why was he acting like this? "Jake, you can't go now; we need to talk about this."

"What's the point?" he said bitterly. "You're just going to reject me anyway."

Bella was getting frustrated with him, she caught hold of his hand and tried to pull him toward her, but it was impossible. "Don't you dare tell me what I am going to do; you have no idea what I am going to say. Sit back down." She replied fiercely.

Jacob was taken aback by the ferocity of her reaction; he sat back down on the edge of the bed and let a small ray of hope begin to form. "You're not repulsed then?" he questioned her.

"No, you are my best friend Jacob. I don't care whether you can turn into a wolf or not..." her air was suddenly cut off as Jacob reached across and yanked her into a tight bear hug."Jake, can't breathe..."

"Sorry, Bells..." he apologised as he let go enough to let her take in some air. "I am just so happy right now. I really thought you wouldn't be able to accept this other side of me. Hell I am still trying to get used to it."

"It's okay, but I need to know more Jake. Can you tell me now that I know?"

Jacob laid his head on top of hers and nodded. "Yeah, where shall I start?"

"You can tell me why you are so hot?" The double meaning to her question made them both laugh. It lightened the tension between them. Jacob let her go and they made themselves more comfortable on her bed. They sat side by side, their hands automatically interlinked between them as Jacob revealed everything.

XXXXXX

The knowledge that the vampire that Jacob and his pack had been pursuing was none other than her arch nemesis, Victoria, reduced Bella to tears. Jacob had revealed that he was now part of a pack of spirit wolves, led by Sam Uley. The other's she had met when she had first confronted him at his house were also part of the pack. He told her their purpose was to hunt down and kill rogue vampires. The increased vampire activity in the area had triggered the werewolf gene that only a few members of the Quileute tribe carried, he was one of them.

She had been shocked to hear that Jacob had been the russet coloured wolf she had locked eyes with when she had been in the meadow. She had gripped onto his hand tightly when he told her that he had been the one to kill the leech with the dreadlocks that had been about to kill her. She then confessed to him about her attack at the hands of James and why the red head was hanging about in the area.

"Laurent told me that Victoria was after me. Oh god, Jake you have to stay away from her. She is hell bent on revenge because Edward killed James..." she sobbed in his arms as he held onto her tightly.

Jacob felt rage burning through him as he thought about Cullen and what danger he had placed Bella in. The leech had left her unprotected and now she had a vengeful vampire after her. If he ever saw that son of a bitch he would tear him to shreds. Bella was shaking in his arms, he needed to calm down. He didn't want her anymore distressed then she already was.

"Bells, I need to go and tell Sam and the others about what you have just told me." He cupped her tear streaked face in his hands and stroked her cheeks gently.

"Okay..." her voice quavered as she spoke. She tried to put a brave face on. The thought of his leaving made her feel sick. "When can you come back?"

"You're coming with me..."

"Me? Won't they be mad?"

"Not once I tell them what you have told me. This is the breakthrough we have been looking for honey. Now that we know what the red head is up to we can form a better plan of action." Jacob said with determination.

Bella bit her lip and smiled at him tentatively. "Thank you."

Jacob pulled her in for another comforting hug, despite the fact that she had revealed that her life was in danger, he had never felt happier. Bella had accepted the news about his wolf side, even before she had known about the red head. For the first time since he had phased he felt he had a purpose, he could now protect Bella and keep her safe. Maybe there was a reason behind why his life had been turned upside down. A distant wolf howl made them both turn and look at the window. He was being summoned.

"Come on we need to go..." Jacob slipped off the bed.

"I will go change and meet you downstairs," Bella went over to her wardrobe and randomly pulled out some clothes. Jacob gave her an encouraging smile and slipped out of the room.

_**A/N-now that is how that scene should have gone :) Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you for all of the kind reviews on the last chapter. Emily is OOC in this story...**_

**Part Two**

Bella hid behind Jacob as the other members of the pack stared over at them both. Sam Uley's face was impassive, he showed neither anger nor disappointment in the fact that Jacob had managed to circumnavigate his Alpha command. Jared and Embry just looked at her curiously; it was Paul who had the worst reaction.

"You told the leech lover?" He yelled as he strode over to them. "You are a piece of work Jake. She had a fucking relationship with one of the corpses and you still run after her like a little lapdog."

Bella was startled when she heard a growl erupt from Jacob's chest, his body was shaking and his breathing had become erratic. She shrank away from him and let out a sob as Paul suddenly sprinted toward Jacob and shoved him hard. Jacob took a swing and his fist connected with Paul's jaw.

"No Jake, please..." Bella begged. She staggered a couple of steps toward him.

Paul's whole body was shaking badly as he continued to bait Jacob, before Bella's stunned eyes his outline blurred as he sprinted toward Jacob. She blinked rapidly, trying to get her vision to clear as Paul's human form morphed into a giant wolf. His silver coloured fur shimmered in the dim light as he launched his hefty body at his pack brother. Bella felt a pair of warm, strong hands clamp on her upper arms, she turned to find Embry holding her firmly in place.

"You need to keep your distance, Bella..." he said softly, trying not to distress her further.

Bella struggled uselessly against him, she turned back and screamed Jacob's name, but her best friend was no longer in sight. In his place stood the russet wolf she had glimpsed briefly in the meadow. His lips were pulled back in a snarl as he circled the silver wolf. Bella sagged against Embry and let him bear her weight as she watched the two wolves continue to eye each other viciously and emit low snarls. It was Paul's wolf who broke the staring contest, he once again charged Jacob's wolf and they both met head on. Their jaws snapped at each other as they whirled over and over in an insane dance.

"Embry, please stop them. Jake will get hurt..." she begged him. She heard Embry begin to laugh and she stared up at him astonishment.

"Take the girl back to Emily's place while I sort out these idiots." Sam finally spoke. Embry nodded at his Alpha and began to lead a protesting Bella away from the scene. She kept trying to fight him and shouting that she did not want to leave Jacob. Embry gave up trying to be subtle, he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and followed a laughing Jared back to Emily's.

XXXXXX

Bella's back was glued to the kitchen cupboards as she observed the girl they had called Emily serve up a batch of muffins. Jared and Embry had thanked Emily politely, but as soon as her back was turned they made gagging noises. Jared took a tentative bite and winced, this made Embry laugh and Bella felt an unexpected urge to giggle. Emily turned sharply and glared over at them all.

"Something wrong?" she demanded.

"Nuffink..." Jared said, he had shoved the muffin into his mouth and chewed it. Emily gave him a satisfied smile before turning all her attention onto Bella.

"So you're the vampire girl?" She said sarcastically.

Bella felt bile rise in her throat. She tried to keep her face impassive as she looked back at the other girl. Embry had pre-warned her before they entered the house about Emily's quick temper. He had told her not to mention the scars that adorned one half of Emily's pretty face. He would not reveal what had caused them. Bella felt her own temper beginning to surface at the sneering tone in Emily's voice.

"I am not a 'vampire girl.' My name is Bella and I am Jake's best friend." She shot back at her.

Tense silence reigned in the room as the two girls faced off against each other. Jared and Embry watched with interest as they awaited the outcome. Emily glared at Bella for another few seconds before stalking over to her. "I want you out of my house. You are nothing but trouble; I have no idea why Jake even bothers with you."

Bella felt a shiver run down her spine, Emily's words cut deep. In her heart she wondered the same thing. Why did Jacob bother with her? She caused him nothing but heartache. The sound of chairs scraping on the floor made both girls turn their heads. Jared and Embry had left the table and came over to stand by Bella, one on each side.

"You have gone too far, Emily." Embry said, he caught hold of Bella's arm and led her out of the house with Jared following close behind.

Bella sat on the steps of Emily's house. She put her head in her hands and hid behind her hair, too ashamed to look at either of the boys. Once again she felt Embry place a warm hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's okay, ignore Emily, she is just bitter. She always takes her unhappiness out on others."

Bella glanced up at him quickly. "What happened to her?" she asked cautiously.

Embry and Jared fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's not our story to tell." Embry finally said.

"Fair enough, "Bella replied. She gave them both a small smile. "Thanks for standing up for me."

Jared nudged her shoulder with his. "Anything to get out of eating Emily's muffins, they are rank."

This caused Bella to giggle; the two boys gave her goofy grins as the tension dissipated. "I promise you that I will make you both the best muffins you have ever tasted for what you did for me today." She vowed.

"Now we know why Jake keeps running back to you," Embry teased. "It's the food."

Bella found herself smiling, despite her worries over Jacob. "Why else?" She agreed.

XXXXXX

Jacob was surprised to see a relaxed looking Bella sitting wedged between Embry and Jared when he returned. Paul was laughing as he looked at his stunned expression and he felt a jarring jab to his shoulder.

"Looks like she has charmed Embry and Jared... "Paul teased him.

"Fuck off Lahote..." Jacob replied without malice, he was just glad to see Bella so calm. In his mind she was freaking out without him with her, it was nice to see that she was not falling apart.

As soon as Bella caught sight of him she began to run awkwardly over in his direction, in her haste she stumbled and it was only his quick reflexes that saved her from the fall. "Steady honey."

"Are you alright?" she asked him anxiously. She began to check him over for injuries, even making him turn around so that she could be sure that he was unmarked.

"Bells, I'm fine honestly..."

"Are you sure?"

"There is not a scratch on me. Paul has a few bites that may take a while to heal though."

Paul turned and gave Jacob a dirty look. "Don't boast too soon, wait until the next time. You caught me off guard."

"Whatever," Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Fancy taking a walk on the beach with me Bells?"

Bella nodded eagerly, "Yeah that would be great."

"You have an hour Jacob and then you are back on duty." Sam's order made the atmosphere tense again.

"Yes I know," Jacob muttered.

Sam nodded stiffly; he strolled over to the house slowly, almost as if he was reluctant to enter. Bella noticed that Jared and Embry were looking at him sympathetically. Before he had even reached the steps the door was opened and Emily appeared, she gazed down at Sam, a hurt expression crossing her face.

"Where have you been, Sam? I made your favourites."

"I had a few things to sort out. I am coming in now." Sam said quietly, avoiding her intense stare.

Bella felt Jacob tug on her hand. "Let's give them some privacy Bells."

"Yeah..." she let Jacob lead her away. What was going on between Sam and this Emily? If they were together they sure did not look that comfortable together. Embry and Jared also made their excuses and left. Bella kept glancing behind her until both Sam and Emily were out of sight.

XXXXXX

There was a chill in the air as they walked along First beach, Bella shivered and Jacob instinctively slipped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She gratefully huddled closer to him and let his supernatural warmth surround her. They did not speak for a while; they just strolled along the beach, close to the surf, enjoying being reunited again. Without realising what direction they were headed they came upon the old, bleached out driftwood log that had been the scene of their first meeting. It had also been the place where Jacob had unwittingly told Bella about the tribe's histories with the cold ones.

Jacob sat down and Bella sat beside him. The wind chill made her shudder and she once again took refuge against Jacob's heated body. She didn't want to ruin the fragile peace that they had found again, but her curiosity over the situation with Sam and Emily was piqued.

"What happened to Emily?" She finally plucked up the courage to ask.

She felt Jacob become rigid beside her. "Did she say anything to you about it?" he questioned.

"No, you look worried, Jake. What is it?"

Jacob clutched Bella closer to him and he hid his face in her hair. "It's complicated."

"Why? Talk to me, Jake. No more secrets." She pleaded.

"It wasn't his fault..." he mumbled.

Bella frowned. "Did Sam do that to Emily?"

"Yes...it was an accident."

"Accident?"

Jacob sighed and pulled away from Bella slightly. He hung his head so that she couldn't see his face as he revealed what had happened to Emily. "The reason I was not meant to be around you was that when we first phase we can be unstable. You just saw how quickly Paul lost his temper..."

Bella took hold of Jacob's hand and stroked his palm gently. He raised his head and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He was so afraid that she would reject him, but she had a right to know the truth. "Emily and Sam had an argument...it was about a girl he used to date. Emily began to insult the girl and well Sam lost control and phased. Unfortunately Emily was too close..."

"Poor Sam," Bella mused. "To live with the knowledge that you unintentionally hurt someone, that is so sad."

"You know that I would never hurt you Bells, right?" Jacob's voice was laced with worry.

"Jake, I know that would never happen. You look after me. I don't know what I would have done without you. You're my best friend in the whole world." Bella tried her best to reassure him.

"Thanks, Bells, "He said, relieved that she wasn't fazed by this latest bit of information. He knew that he would have to get her home soon, his hour was nearly up. He allowed himself another couple of blissful minutes of holding her in his arms as they watched the surf lap against the shore line.

"I have to get you home, honey. I am due back on patrol," Jacob felt Bella nestle closer to him and it made his heart soar to know that she was reluctant to leave him too. "Don't worry, Embry will be watching your house, Sam has agreed that we will all be taking turns to keep a look out."

"I don't want to be a burden..."

"You're not, stop thinking like that. This is what we are made for. Let us do our job, okay."

Bella gave him a rueful smile. "Tell them all thank you."

"Will do..."

"Can we just stay here for another minute, it is so peaceful." Bella pleaded with him.

"Yeah..." Jacob agreed.

They sat on the bleached out log, holding onto each other as the surf pounded against the shore, both lost in their own thoughts.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks for all the kind reviews on the last chapter, Nikki.**_

**Part Three**

Spring Break arrived in Forks, it had been agreed that Bella would spend her days in La Push; the wolves were tiring being constantly on guard at her house and then patrolling . It would be easier for them all if she was safely within the La Push borders during the day. At night, when Jacob had finished his shift, he would sneak into Bella's house and spend the night holding her while they both slept. It made it easier for the pack as then the other wolves were able to be relieved of guard duty while he was with her. Bella had given him a key to the front door so that he could let himself in; she still panicked that he would fall from the tree if he tried to get in that way again.

Billy and Harry made it their mission to keep Charlie in La Push during his free hours from work and this relieved Bella's mind greatly. She had been fearful that Victoria would try another avenue of revenge by targeting her dad and she could not stop thanking everyone for all of their help. The pack openly laughed at her when she expressed her concerns for their safety and she finally found the best way to express her gratitude was to cook for them all.

The first day she spent in La Push, Bella asked Billy's permission to use his kitchen. Jacob was out on patrol and would not be back for several hours. To occupy her time she had decided to whip up a feast for the pack. They complained constantly about Emily's dire cooking and she knew that she had talent in that area, so she stocked up on groceries and began to prepare a feast. Billy had been stunned when he had seen the piles of food that Bella dragged in from her truck and he asked her if he could help. She had waved him away saying that she had everything under control. Billy had phoned Charlie and made him promise to join them all in La Push after he finished his shift at work.

Bella slaved away all day at the stove, chopping, mixing and weighing all the ingredients. She had four pans on the go and had set up a timer to keep track of all the different cooking times. Her long hair curled up into waves as the steam coming from the pans made sweat drip along her brow she wiped it away clumsily and was taken by surprise when a pair of strong arms suddenly encircled her waist and spun her round.

"Jake, "she shrieked, hitting him playfully on his chest. "You scared the crap out of me."

Jacob laughed and released her; he sneaked past and dipped a finger into a mixing bowl where she was preparing to whip up some muffins. He popped his finger into his mouth and Bella found her eyes fixated on him as he licked his lips and sighed happily.

"Perfect, the guys will love you even more for this." he gave her a sunny grin and she found her own lips forming into a smile.

"Don't eat it all," she tapped his hand with the back of her serving spoon. Jacob laughed and embraced her again, pulling her into a tight bear hug. "Can't breathe, Jake."

Jacob held her close for another few seconds and then carefully placed her back on her feet. He looked at her regretfully. "I wish I could stay but I only popped in to check on you."

Bella's face fell. She had hoped he would be able to keep her company. Billy had left to attend a tribal meeting with the elders while they discussed the latest turn of events. Even though the cooking had kept her occupied she still felt lonely. "When will you be back?"

Jacob reached out and gently lifted her chin with his finger. "Another couple of hours at the most, we have seen no sign of the red head and Sam has agreed that we can all come here to enjoy your food. The guys have been thinking about nothing else."

"I hope it lives up to their expectations." Bella bit her lip nervously.

"Of course it will. It smells delicious. Look I have to go now Bells, see you again soon." Jacob had given her hand a quick squeeze and then left the house.

Bella had felt melancholy when he left, she tried to banish any worries that she had about them all risking their lives for her safety and returned to her cooking.

XXXXXX

The Black's house was full to bursting point. Billy had also invited the Clearwater's over to join in the feast, he needed Harry's help to keep Charlie occupied. The latter was beginning to ask some searching questions as he observed all the tall, half naked boys lounging around the front room and swarming around his daughter as she served up the lasagne she had made. That was only one of the many dishes she had pre prepared.

"Why are none of them wearing shirts?" he had asked suspiciously.

Harry had immediately shoved a beer into his hand and began to talk about their last fishing trip. Charlie kept glancing at the others as he only half listened to his friend's conversation. Once he had finished his beer, another had been placed in his hand. After an hour the alcohol had taken the edge off his worries and he began to laugh and joke along with his two friends, much to their relief.

While all this was going on, Bella was running back and forth to the small kitchen heaping up plate after plate of food. She was astounded by the pack's appetites, she had assumed they would not get through the large amount she had made but it was fast running out. Even Seth Clearwater and his older sister Leah were chomping through the food. Leah alternately kept eating and then staring forlornly over at Sam, who was standing in the far corner of the room pretending not to sneak glances at her. Bella had now guessed who his previous girlfriend had been.

The highlight had been when she had served up the muffins she had specially prepared. Jared had been the first to take a bite and the blissful look on his face had been enough to convince the others to try them.

"Bella, these are heavenly..." Embry stuffed two in his mouth at once and nearly choked. Paul gleefully pounded him on the back.

"Yeah, "Jared agreed, "they are so much better then Emily's..."

An awkward silence filled the room as all eyes turned toward Sam. Jared dropped his eyes to the floor avoiding his Alpha's gaze. It was Leah who drew the attention away from him. She stood up and pushed her shoulder length black hair away from her face as she glared over at Sam.

"So saint Emily is not so perfect after all..." she spat.

Sam pushed himself away from the wall and matched her glare. "Not here, Lee Lee."

Harry and his wife Sue quickly made their way over to their daughter, her whole body was shaking. "Don't call me that, "Leah yelled at him.

"Lee enough," Harry said gently to her. Bella watched as the other girl collapsed into her father's arms and allowed her parents to lead her from the house. Her brother, Seth, gave Sam a dark look before following his family out of the room.

Bella frowned, she saw Jacob approach Sam and the two of them had an intense discussion before Jake nodded and Sam abruptly left too. What was going on? Bella could sense this was more than just a teenage love affair gone awry. She was determined to ask Jake about it, he had been evasive about Sam and Emily so far, she hoped he would finally be honest with her.

Billy was trying to deflect a rather inebriated Charlie's questions about what was going on, he looked over at Bella for help and she reluctantly went over and assisted Billy in dealing with her father. The good mood from earlier had disappeared and it was not long before the remaining pack members left the house after thanking Bella for the lovely food. Jacob stayed behind to help her clear up and wash the dishes. He watched her anxiously as she dried up the plates. He knew that she was going to ask about Sam and he dreaded having to tell her the truth. He was sure he was making a breakthrough with her and if she learned the true nature of Sam and Emily's relationship she might pull away again. He pondered over what to do, he didn't want to lie but he was scared about how she would react if she learned the truth.

Charlie was snoring loudly; he had exceeded his tolerance for alcohol and had now succumbed to sleep. Billy gave Bella an apologetic smile. "Sorry Bella, I think we may have let your dad cut loose too much."

"Yeah, I don't know how I am supposed to get him home now." She sighed.

"He can sleep it off here, don't worry. Jake will you help him to your room, please." Billy asked his son.

Jacob nodded and hefted Charlie up easily and half dragged him to his small bedroom. "Bells can you bring a bowl just in case your dad feels queasy in the middle of the night." he asked her.

Bella did as she was asked and placed the bowl next to Jacob's bed. Her dad groaned in his sleep and threw an arm over his eyes. "I don't feel so good." he mumbled.

"You only have yourself to blame, "Bella muttered as she made sure that her dad was comfortable before rejoining Jake and his dad in the living room.

Billy gave Bella a reassuring smile. "Your dad will be fine in the morning; he may have a bad hangover though. You can sleep in the twins old room, is that okay?"

"Thank you."Bella replied sincerely, she was so grateful to Jacob and his dad for everything. Guilt still weighed heavily on her heart for the heavy burden she had placed on everybody.

"It's no trouble, stop worrying Bella. Well I am going to turn in myself, been a long day. Goodnight." Billy winked over at his son and wheeled his chair toward his own bedroom. Jacob and Bella were now alone.

XXXXXX

Bella yawned tiredly; she and Jacob had been watching an old film, one of her favourites, Wuthering Heights. She had been riveted as the drama played out in front of her eyes; ever since Edward had left her she had avoided watching any sort of romantic film. With Jacob by her side the emptiness in her chest did not bother her so much. If she was being completely honest she had not felt even a twinge in the last two days. Now that Jacob had practically been spending each night in her bed her nightmares had subsided, he was the cure to all her problems and she found it hard to get through the day without him by her side to keep the demons at bay.

"You ready to turn in, Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah..." her voice tailed off as she looked at him expectantly. She felt she was being too forward asking if he would come with her. Almost as if he could read her mind, Jacob stood up from the couch and pulled her up with him. Without a word being spoken he led her to his sister's old room.

"Do you want to borrow one of my t-shirts to sleep in?"

Bella nodded. "Thanks Jake that would be great."

He left her alone for a few minutes, while he was gone Bella pulled the covers back on one of the twin beds and began to undress. She wriggled out of her jeans and folded them up neatly to place them on the end of the spare bed. She took her shirt off and unsnapped her bra; there was no way she was sleeping in that. Bella slipped into the bed and huddled under the covers waiting for Jacob to throw her the t-shirt he had promised. A few seconds passed and he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Are you decent?" He teased.

Bella giggled. "Just throw the t-shirt in, Jake."

The door was opened very carefully and Jacob did as Bella asked. She waited for him to shut the door again and scrambled out of the bed to retrieve the t-shirt. When she put it on it reached her knees. Satisfied that she was suitably covered, she called for him to come back in the room.

The door opened again and Jacob strode confidently into the room. Bella's eyes widened as she took him in. He was clad only in his boxer shorts which left little to the imagination. She was used to seeing him with nothing on the top half of his body but now he seemed barely dressed at all. She tried to ogle him covertly, the muscles on his back bunched as he leaned down to move some of his sisters old stuff out of the way. His actions gave her a good view of his broad back and his toned legs. A blush crept up onto her cheeks and she cursed inwardly that her pale skin showed her every emotion. Not wanting him to see her reaction she whipped around and turned on her side, facing the wall.

Jacob was totally unaware of Bella's reeling emotions; he finished clearing up his sister's old stuff and slipped in behind Bella. He pulled her body close to his and buried his head in her hair. He loved breathing in her scent just as he was about to go to sleep, it was soothing and it made him sleep easier knowing that she was close beside him. It did not take him long to find sleep, the long hours of patrolling had worn him out. He only had a short window of time before he had to leave again.

Bella knew that he had fallen into sleep when she heard his breathing become even. Her mind was whirling with all kinds of new emotions. The main one being that she finally admitted to herself that she was attracted to her best friend. She knew how he felt about her but thus far she had not reciprocated those feelings. So much was uncertain in her life that she did not want to give Jacob false hope. She nestled closer to him and laced her fingers with his. It had been a long day for her as well and she was too exhausted to sort through her feelings just then. She allowed Jacob's supernatural warmth to seep through her skin and drifted into sleep.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, Nikki **_

**Part Four**

Bella woke up alone, the covers had been wrapped tightly around her and a note lay beside her on the bed. It was from Jake...

_Hey Bells, _

_Sorry I had to go, should be back by midday when my patrol shift ends. Don't go home, wait for me? I expect your dad will take a while to recover this morning anyway._

_See you soon,_

_Jake X_

She sighed as she traced a finger over his name. Even though he would never admit it, Jacob had lovely handwriting, much better than Edward's fancy script. Bella pushed that traitorous thought to the back of her mind and proceeded to get ready for the day. She found that the bathroom was empty so she took the opportunity to freshen up. As she hadn't expected to stay overnight, Bella had no change of clothes with her, so she had to improvise. Pulling on the same pair of jeans she had worn the previous day she rummaged through Jacob's draws and pulled out another t-shirt. It must have been one from his youth as it was so small. Bella glanced at the label and smiled to herself as she read the writing on the label, _this belongs to Jacob Black aged 10 ½. _She slipped it on over her head and was pleased to discover that it fitted her small frame. Wearing Jacob's clothes made her feel like she had a part of him with her.

Bella made sure that she tided up the twin's old room and then left to go and get some breakfast. Her appetite had returned with a vengeance and she hoped that there was at least some bread left so that she could make some toast. Her father was already sitting at the kitchen table; he had his head in his hands and a cup of black coffee placed in front of him.

"Morning dad..." she stopped speaking as he groaned and held up one hand.

"Not so loud, kiddo, my head feels like it is going to explode." Charlie picked the coffee up and winced.

Bella tried to stifle a giggle. "Let that be a lesson to you..." she teased him gently.

Charlie turned his bleary eyes onto his daughter. He had not heard her speak like that in an age. "You look happy, Bells," he said hopefully.

Bella saw the hidden meaning in his eyes; she knew how worried he had been over her state of mind. She rushed to reassure him. "I am. You don't need to worry about me anymore."

"I will always worry about you, it's my job as your father." he gave her a tentative smile and Bella found herself returning it.

"Fancy a nice cooked breakfast?" Bella gave him a sly wink.

Charlie grimaced and waved her away. "Never knew you had such an evil streak, kiddo."

Bella did laugh this time and walked past him into the small kitchen to hunt down some bread. From the doorway to the hall Billy smiled in satisfaction. He had been watching the interaction between Charlie and his daughter. It seemed that the girl was finally turning a corner; he hoped that it was not a short term thing. His old friend deserved some happiness and having Bella come to live back in Forks had been his dream. He hoped that Bella would continue to become stronger, not just for Charlie's sake but his sons as well.

XXXXXX

Jacob cursed as he ran back through the lashing rain toward the house. His tan skin glistened as the rivulets of water ran down his chest and back, his short black hair was plastered to his head. He swore again when he realized that Charlie's police cruiser was gone from the driveway. This meant that Bella had left too. He had never made it back in time for lunch. Jared had discovered a new trail belonging to the red head, they had tracked it for miles, and she had weaved back and forth, once even backtracking on herself. At times the scent had seemed so fresh that the pack was sure that they would be able to see her, but she seemed to have a special gift to evade capture. Sam thought that she was purposefully leading them on a wild goose chase, he called off the search and they all headed back to La Push. It was only then Jacob had realized how late it was.

It was now four thirty in the afternoon; he quickly ran into his house, dried himself off and changed into a tight fitting black t-shirt and jeans. It felt odd wearing shoes again but he put on some heavy boots and said a quick goodbye to his father.

"Nice to see you too son, "Billy grumbled as he watched Jacob disappear back out the door.

Jacob entered his garage and looked at the Rabbit; the car needed work doing on it and was not the most reliable mode of transport right now, which left the motorbike. Bella would be working at Newton's Outfitter's; her shift had started at two o'clock. He hoped that Mike would not be on the same shift as his Bella, that douche still irritated him even though he knew Bella had no interest in the boy at all. His eyes returned to the motorbike and he grinned, it needed a good run. He swung one long leg over the bike and straddled it. With one swift kick the bike roared to life and he expertly weaved his way out of the garage and headed for Forks.

XXXXXX

Bella held the clipboard in her hand and studied it carefully. She tapped the pencil on her chin as she checked the numbers listed in front of her. Business was slow that day so Mrs Newton had decided it was an ideal time to do a major stock count. It was a boring job but at least it kept her occupied as she tried her best to avoid Mike's constant presence.

"Need any help there, Bella?" his voice once again intruded on her solitude.

"No, like I already said I am fine. You carry on with your own don't worry about me." She tried to sound polite but even to her ears she could hear the irritation showing through.

Mike however seemed oblivious. "Okay, you know we still have a few days of Spring break left, do you want to go and see a movie with me?" He asked doggedly.

Bella gritted her teeth, what was it with Mike? Why did he never take the hint? Sometimes he could be a good friend but on days like these he was just an irritant. "I can't, sorry." she replied eventually.

Mike looked crestfallen. "Why? It's not like you're seeing anyone..."

Bella was about to issue a retort when her eyes travelled past Mike as she heard the bell over the door chime which indicated that someone was entering the shop. When she saw Jacob striding confidently inside, water dripping from his silky black hair onto his tight black t-shirt her mouth actually fell open. Mike stared at her in confusion.

"Are you feeling alright? You look kinda weird..."

"No I am sorry Mike; I need to wash my hair, "Bella said, not listening to a word he had just said. Her eyes were fixated on Jacob. She shoved the clipboard into Mike's hands and walked toward him. When he saw her his face broke out into one of his trademark grins.

"Hey you..." he greeted her.

"Hey..." she answered lamely. She felt the telltale heat of a blush creeping up her cheeks. What was wrong with her? It was just Jake, why was she acting like an awkward teenager.

"Are you feeling alright, Bells. You look kinda..."

"Weird..." she finished for him, using Mike's description of her.

"No, flushed..." Jacob reached out and felt her forehead. It was cool to his warm touch. "You don't feel hot."

"I'm fine," she snapped, getting irritated with herself. "You were supposed to meet me for lunch, what happened?"

Jacob glanced around quickly, making sure there was no one within earshot. "I'm sorry. We picked up the red heads trail and followed it to see if we could catch her..."

Bella's awkwardness fell away to be replaced by panic, she stepped forward and pressed her body to Jacob's. She placed her head on his chest and listened to the rapid beating of his heart. She felt his arms embrace her gently. "Did you find her?"

"I'm sorry," he said regretfully. "She evaded us again."

"I don't care about her, I am just so glad you're safe." Bella held onto him tighter and he laid his cheek on top of her head. They had both forgotten about Mike Newton.

"Err...Bella we still need to finish the stock check..." he swallowed nervously as Jacob raised his head and glared over at him. Mike actually took a step back.

"You don't mind finishing Bella's part for her, do you, Mikey?" Jacob released Bella and stepped forward, towering over Mike.

Mike clutched the clipboard against his chest and his eyes darted between Bella and the tall Quileute she had just been wrapped around. Was this guy her boyfriend? She had never mentioned him...his mind began to conjure up images of the last time he had tried to score a date with Bella Swan, they had gone to the movies and she had brought a _friend _along, surely this couldn't be the same boy? "Do...do I know you from some...somewhere?" he stuttered.

"Already losing your memory Mikey...the last time we met you were puking up in the toilets..." Jacob stopped speaking when he felt Bella tug on his hand; she was glaring up at him in annoyance. He gave her a smirk before returning his attention to Mike.

"Oh...yeah," Mike gave Bella one last glance before nodding his head like a chicken. "It's okay Bella, I can finish up, you can go."

Jacob slapped Mike on the back heartily, causing him to wince. "Thanks Mikey, see you around."

Mike watched as Jacob slipped his arm over Bella's shoulders and led her out of the store. Bella turned once and gave him a rueful smile before she left. His hand shot up to his shoulder and he rubbed it, that boy sure had no idea of his strength. If that was the sort of guy Bella was going for, maybe he needed to hit the gym and tone up a bit. Resolved on a new plan in his pursuit of the girl of his dreams, Mike Newton returned to his stock count.

XXXXXX

"Was that really necessary?" Bella muttered as she watched Jacob load the motorbike into the back of her truck. He made it look so easy as he hoisted the heavy bit of machinery off the ground.

"He's a douche, Bells. I've seen the way he looks at you; the guy needed putting in his place."

"I can deal with Mike Newton myself; it's none of your business so keep out of it." She seethed. The rain was still pelting down and her long hair hung in tendrils around her face. Her small hands were clenched into fists as she tried to get her point across to Jacob.

He thought she looked so cute when she was mad at him. He sometimes riled her up on purpose just so he could see the fire flash from her beautiful brown eyes. "Come on Bells honey, let's not argue, huh. I'm sorry alright."

Bella eyed him suspiciously. He didn't look sorry; in fact he was giving her a smug grin. She huffed in annoyance and walked around him to the driver's side of the Chevy. She opened the heavy door and climbed in, slamming it after her. Jacob laughed and slipped easily into the passenger side.

"How long are you going to keep up the silent treatment?" he asked in amusement.

Bella did not answer him; she just turned on the loud rumbling engine and pulled out of the parking lot, heading for home.

XXXXXX

It didn't take long for Bella to cave in and forgive Jacob. He gave her a playful pout and the full force of his puppy dog eyes. She looked at him sideways and then burst out laughing. "You are such a dork."

Jacob smirked at her, "Right back at ya, honey."

They bantered the rest of the way back to her house and, as she pulled into the driveway, they didn't immediately notice the girl sitting on the front steps with her head in her hands. It was only when Jacob exited the truck first that the familiar scent hit him. He stared over as Leah Clearwater raised her tear streaked face and looked over at him and Bella. He had managed to avoid the topic of Sam, Emily and Leah's unfortunate relationship. Bella had not pressed him on it and he was glad, now here she was. What was she doing here? He saw Bella appear startled as she finally noticed Leah.

"Hey Leah, right? Are you okay?" Bella asked as she approached her cautiously.

Leah stood up and wiped at her eyes angrily. Jacob felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest; he wished that Leah would just disappear. He knew that she was going to let rip about her, Sam and Emily, she always did. He knew this would lead Bella to question him, how was he expected to explain about Sam's twisted love triangle? He was getting closer to Bella and now this could ruin things.

Jacob's body began to shake as he let his fears about losing Bella swamp him. He saw Bella look back at him in alarm; she knew the signs when he was unable to control his phasing. Leah too stared over at him, a frown crossing her pretty face. Tension filled the air as they all wondered what was going to happen now.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thanks for all of the lovely reviews on the last chapter, Nikki **_

**Part Five**

Bella went over to Jacob and put a hand on his chest, she could feel the rapid beat of his heart. She had no idea what had suddenly set him off, just a moment ago they had been laughing and joking. It had to be something to do with Leah. She had no time to ponder over what the problem was, she needed to get him to leave. The way he was acting he could actually phase right in her front driveway.

"You need to go, Jake...don't worry I will see what Leah wants and see you later."

Jacob shook his head."No..." his voice sounded choked. "I'm staying..."

Leah was looking at them, confusion clear all over her face. She strolled over, her hands shoved in the pockets of her dark jeans. "What's wrong with you?" She demanded, glaring at Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob shot back at her, he tried to step around Bella as if to shield her but she wouldn't allow it.

"Stop it, Jake..." she reprimanded him. What was his problem with Leah?

"Watch it girlfriend," Leah interjected. "Now that he is hanging around with Sam Uley and his gang he might run off with one of your cousins like Sam did to me."

Bella froze, she gave a quick glance up at Jacob whose eyes showed his desperation, this time it was her own heart that began to beat faster. She tore her gaze away from his tortured one and faced Leah. "So Emily is your cousin?"

Leah raised one eyebrow. "Yes, lover boy there never told you. Emily stole Sam from me; as soon as he set eyes on her he dumped me flat with no explanation, nothing!"

A lump formed in Bella's throat as she watched the tears welling up in Leah's eyes. The devastated expression on her face reminded Bella of the one she had seen in the mirror on numerous occasions. Her whole body had gone cold, now she realized why Jacob had become so upset. This was the news that he had been hiding from her, she guessed that there was much more to the story, but some innate instinct told her that when she forced him to reveal the rest, the hole in her chest would be ripped open once again. She felt Jacob place a warm hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Bells, don't..." He tried to say.

"Not now, Jake." She replied coldly.

The front door to her house was suddenly opened and Harry Clearwater and her father came out. So that was why Leah was here, she had just been waiting for her dad to finish up his conversation with Charlie.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked uncertainly, his eyes wandering over to the three of them. His daughter was looking upset again and he sighed.

"Can we get out of here now?" Leah said sullenly, she kicked at a loose stone with her foot.

"Okay, well I will see you later Charlie. Bye Bella, Jake..." Harry frowned, he could see that Jacob's limbs were shaking, Bella had her back turned to him and was staring at the ground. What the hell had gone on here? He saw Charlie looking at his daughter with concern. Harry wished he could stay but he needed to get Leah out of there, he had a feeling it was something she had said that had caused the sudden tension between Jake and Bella.

"Alright Harry, I will be at yours by six tomorrow," Charlie gave Harry and Leah a quick wave as they got in Harry's beat up old truck and drove away. He turned his attention back to his daughter and Jacob, the air was thick with tension. "Anything wrong, kiddo?"

Bella raised her head. "No dad, I'm fine, just surprised to see Leah here that's all." She replied lamely.

"She came with Harry, he just checked in to go over a few details about our fishing trip tomorrow. I can cancel it though if you don't want to be here on your own..."

"No, its okay dad, you go. I'll be fine." Bella gave him a weak smile which did nothing to ease his worries. Her face was paler then ever and her arms were hovering around her midsection like she used to do when Cullen had first left her.

"She can stay at my place, Charlie. She won't be alone then." Jacob said huskily. His eyes were still glued to Bella, but she was refusing to look back at him.

"No, I'll be fine here. You have things to do..." Bella began to move toward the house. "I have homework to catch up on, see you later Jacob."

"I can wait until you're finished..." Jacob caught hold of her arm to stop her, but let go when she turned and shook her head at him fiercely. "Bells, please..."

"Not now, Jake. Just go home." Bella continued on her way until she reached her father's side. Charlie had been observing them closely, something had clearly upset his daughter, and he had no idea what. Jacob was her best friend; he had pulled her back from the zombie phase where she barely existed. Charlie could not stand the thought that she could return to that state, she needed Jacob in her life. Whatever was wrong between them needed to be fixed right now. He hated interfering in Bella's life, but for once he had to intervene.

"I've had enough of this; get in the house now, both of you." Charlie ordered them.

"Dad, "Bella began to protest. "You don't know what..."

"No, you're right, kiddo. I don't know what the hell is going on between you two. All I do know is that boy over there looks like hell and quite frankly so do you. I will not have you going backwards again, Bells. So I want you both in that house right now to talk things through. I am going to stay out here and clean up the yard to give you some privacy. When I come back inside you had both better have it sorted out." He glared at them both.

"Fine," Bella snapped, she strode into the house without looking back.

Jacob followed more slowly; when he passed Charlie the older man stopped him. "Don't give up on her, Jake."

"I won't Charlie, I promise." Jacob could see the worried look in the older man's eyes. He was grateful that Charlie had intervened and forced Bella to listen to him.

"Well you better get in there son..." Charlie sighed as he watched Jacob sprint up the steps and into the house.

XXXXXX

Jacob found Bella sitting on the couch. Her knees were drawn up to her chest; she still seemed unable to look at him. He approached her cautiously and sat down beside her. "Bells..."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about Emily and Sam? What is the big secret about them that you have been keeping from me?" She asked the questions quietly, her face hidden behind her hair. Jacob winced at the dead tone in her voice.

"I don't want to lose you. I was scared if you knew the truth that you might leave me..." Jacob felt sick as he spoke. He watched her raise her head as she finally looked at him.

"Edward used to lie to me, he never trusted me enough to tell me the truth. He thought I was too fragile to deal with anything. I thought you were different Jacob...I thought you knew me and...and..." Bella began to hyperventilate; thinking about Edward made all her old fears of abandonment come back to her in a rush. She hugged her knees and began to rock back and forth.

Jacob caught hold of Bella and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, knowing he was the cause. "Please honey, I never meant to lie to you. You are not fragile, you are strong. This is all on me, I was the coward here. I should have trusted you to understand. Please just hear me out..." he begged her.

Bella clutched at him like a woman drowning, he had been her anchor these past few months. He had singlehandedly pulled her back from the brink of darkness; left alone she might have sunk so low that she would never have regained the will to live again. He was like her sun, brightening her day with his boundless energy and happy go lucky nature. Even though things had been a bit rocky between them when he had at first been unable to tell her about his wolf side, Jacob had never given up on her. He had fought Sam's Alpha command to see her and make her understand. She owed him her life a hundred times over. Bella felt the iron grip of panic ease in her chest and she relaxed in his arms.

"Tell me everything... "She whispered.

Jacob held her so tight against his body it was as if he was trying to meld her there. He rested his head on hers and breathed in her unique scent, it always soothed him. He felt the tension begin to slip away and he finally revealed the truth. "Sam and Leah used to be together, they were young, happy and in love. Then Sam phased for the first time. He was all alone, the first to go through the change, it devastated him, he had no idea what was happening to him or why. He was in a right state, the first person he went to see was Leah, but she was not at home, luckily Harry was. He guessed what had occurred and managed to talk Sam down. Harry brought him to see my dad and together they revealed everything to him."

Bella laid her head on Jacob's chest, she could hear his heart beating rapidly as he spoke, she placed a hand on his warm skin and counted the beats in her head as he continued speaking. "Sam had no choice but to adapt, the one good thing still in his life was Leah. He was not allowed to tell her what was going on with him and it caused quite a few arguments between them. She didn't understand why he suddenly kept disappearing for long periods and cancelling their dates. Then one day her cousin Emily came for a visit. She had been having problems with her own family and she asked Sue, who is her aunt, if she could stay for a while. That night Sam came to see Leah, he knocked on the door and it was Emily who answered, he looked into her eyes and that is when the imprint happened."

"Imprint? What's that?" Bella questioned him fearfully.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh. He buried his face in her hair and tightened his arms around her, afraid she would bolt when he revealed the last piece of the puzzle. "It's not like love at first sight or anything; it's more like gravity moves...suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does...you become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

Bella rubbed at her chest, it felt painful and she found it hard to breathe. Jacob's words resounded in her head making her feel sick. An image of Leah Clearwater's devastated face kept flashing in her mind. So that was the real reason Sam Uley had left Leah, some supernatural magic had ripped apart two lovers for no good reason. Then it hit her, if Sam had imprinted that meant that Jacob could too...she twisted around in his embrace and stared at him.

"What about you? Will it happen to you?" She demanded.

"NO..." Jacob shouted, her question cut him like a knife. "I don't see anyone but you, Bells. I don't want anyone else but you. I LOVE YOU."

Her eyes widened at his declaration. She knew that he cared for her, but love? He had never openly expressed his feelings like that before. There was so many different emotions swirling around in her head, she did not know how to respond. She went with the truth at that moment. "I don't know what to say, Jake. It's all such a mess..."

Jacob cradled her in his arms. "I know honey. I don't want to hide how I feel anymore, no more secrets. I love you; I have been in love with you since forever. I understand that you are still sorting through things, I can wait, just don't let the imprinting bullshit get in the way, please."

Bella felt tired, so much had happened in the last few days. Finding out about imprinting had put a whole new perspective on things. She wanted to trust Jacob's reassurances that it would never happen to him but so much was uncertain. Pushing everything else aside he was her best friend in the whole world and he needed her, just like she did him. She did not want to lose that.

"Just be patient with me Jake. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you." she finally said.

"You will never lose me," he replied fiercely. He dared to place a soft kiss on the top of her head. Bella allowed him to hug her close to his body as they both succumbed to emotional exhaustion.

_**A/N-Sorry about the super angsty chapter but Bella needed to hear the truth...thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, I am so sorry that I haven't replied personally this time. My router has been playing up, can you believe I actually had to stick it together with tape, LOL. I am posting this hopefully before the internet connection dies on me again...Nikki **_

**Part Six**

Bella sat down at the kitchen table with her books spread open in front of her. She was spending the day in the Black's house supposedly with Jacob. This was the official story she had told her father, Jacob was off with the pack scouting the perimeter of their boarders, checking for any sign of Victoria. Harry and Billy had taken Charlie fishing to keep him in La Push and out of harm's way. It was lonely sitting by herself trying to concentrate on her calculus assignment. The numbers swam before her eyes and she finally slammed the heavy text book shut in frustration.

She scraped her chair back and wandered into the living room. She peered out of the window; it was raining again obscuring her view. Her mood darkened, ever since Jacob's revelations about imprinting she had been unable to think of anything else. She went over in her mind what he had told her and she tried to put herself in Sam and Emily's position. Bella recalled what she had seen of Sam and Emily together, it did not look like the happy union that imprinting was purported to be. Poor Sam seemed downright miserable and as for Emily...she shut off that train of thought, it was hard for her to feel sympathy for the girl, she had stolen her cousin's lover without any apparent guilt whatsoever.

A sharp rap on the door brought Bella out of her reverie. Who the hell could it be? She tried again to see if she could catch a glimpse of her visitor, but the lashing rain made it impossible to see anything. She had no choice but to answer the door. She walked into the narrow hallway and stood behind the closed door.

"Who is it?" she asked tentatively.

"It's okay Bella, its Sam...Could you let me in?" His voice sounded weary.

Bella swiftly opened the door to reveal Sam; his short black hair was plastered to his head. He gave her a curt nod as he slipped past her into the front room of the house. He left a trail of wet footprints behind him. Bella followed him back inside and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Jacob's not here..." she did not know what else to say.

"I know that, it's you I have come to see..." Sam frowned and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Me? Why?" Bella felt really uncomfortable now as she watched Sam scrutinise her carefully.

"I know what you and Jacob spoke about last night," he revealed.

"He told you?" Bella felt betrayal welling up in her chest. That conversation was private.

Sam shook his head. "No, I saw it through the pack mind link. Jacob is very upset about the imprinting issue and his anxieties that you are going to take off and leave him are being broadcast to us all."

"The pack mind link, he did mention that briefly. You communicate with each other that way, right?" Bella felt relieved that Jacob had not intentionally told Sam everything, but it now appeared that all his pack brothers knew.

"Yes, but it is more than that, we unfortunately get little privacy in our own heads. Jacob still has trouble concealing his thoughts, especially when he is distressed." Sam told her.

"Oh god, I didn't realize he felt that way. He reassured me that he was okay..." Bella let out a resigned sigh. "I'll talk to him when he comes back. Thanks for letting me know."

Sam eyed her shrewdly. "He loves you very much you know. We can all feel his pain when you constantly reject him." He said bluntly.

A heated blush tinged Bella's cheeks. She dropped her eyes to her feet and fidgeted nervously. "That's none of your business. Jacob is my best friend and he understands."

"Are you holding back because of your bloodsucker or the imprinting issue?" Sam asked, he strolled over to the couch and sat down. He watched Bella's face flush even redder as he continued to question her.

"Like I said this is none of your business..." She mumbled.

"It is when it affects the pack. Jacob is so distracted by his worries over you that he is losing focus. That places the rest of us in danger and I cannot have that. You might feel uncomfortable with my questions but we are all out there risking our lives to keep your ass safe." Sam crossed his arms and waited for her to speak; he could see that Bella was beginning to get angry. Her fists had clenched and she was visibly trembling.

"I don't know what you expect me to say. Yes the imprinting worries me. I know how badly it has affected Leah, you just left her. How could you? Her own cousin? Surely you could have fought it?" Bella raised her head and her hair fell about her face in a wild tangle.

Sam flinched at the mention of Leah's name. He sat forward his elbows resting on his knees. "Sit down; we need to have a frank talk."

Bella finally saw the broken man underneath Sam's normally impassive exterior. She gave him a sympathetic look before dragging one of the kitchen chairs into the room and sitting down opposite him. "Okay, let's talk."

Sam seemed surprised that Bella had given in so easily; he sat up straighter and studied her for a moment. "I have never told anyone this...I have become very good at concealing my thoughts from the others, maybe it's the Alpha's privilege..." his tone was bitter.

Bella gave him an understanding smile and waited for him to continue. She could sense how hard this was for him, to confide in her of all people, the leech lover...

"I don't love Emily...my wolf feels a pull toward her. I am tied to her in a way I cannot explain. You asked me why I never fought the imprint. I tried, believe me...if Emily had rejected the imprint or chosen me to just be her friend or whatever than I could still be with Lee Lee." Sam stopped speaking. Bella could see the despair written all over his face.

"She has you trapped. What you are saying is that she is the only one that can release you from the union? It is because Emily chose to have you as a lover that you are now tied to her." Bella's voice was disbelieving, her dislike of Emily growing.

"Yes," Sam muttered.

"Jake told me about the wolf becoming whatever the imprintee needs you to be. I am so sorry Sam..." Bella said sincerely.

Sam stood up from the couch, his expression closed down again. "I do not need your pity. I came here to try to get you to open your own eyes. Either commit to Jacob or let him go. You are placing us all in peril by your inability to decide what you really feel."

Bella stared at Sam as he turned and began to leave the house. Her sympathy for him drained away at his harshness. "Perhaps you should take your own advice. Decide what you want and fight for it." She shot back at him.

Sam stopped walking; he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a wry smile. "Maybe I will..." With those parting words, he finally left the house.

XXXXXX

Jacob trudged through the thick mud toward his house. The heavy rain lashed down, reducing visibility to zero. His bare shoulders were hunched over as he sprinted toward home. His whole body shook with exhaustion. While they were patrolling the perimeter, Embry had picked up the red head's scent, it was fresh. He had howled out a warning and Jacob had been the first to arrive. They had placed their sensitive noses to the ground and eagerly followed her trail before the rain washed away any trace. For once they had been lucky. Victoria seemed distracted when they came upon her in an open clearing in the forest. She had whipped around quickly and fled the scene when the two wolves gave chase.

It had been a game of cat and mouse, both the wolves had weaved easily in and out of the tall trees as they expertly kept close behind the red head. Her movements seemed sluggish as she tried all sorts of devious tricks to out run them, but to no avail. At one point Jacob had managed to clamp his jaws on one of her arms, bit his hold had not been strong enough. She had twisted expertly out of his reach and continued on her mad run through the forest. Eventually she had reached the edge of the trees; a steep cliff leading down to the choppy water had been her escape. The wolves had watched her arms flail in the air as she flew off the edge of the cliff and nosedived into the grey sea. They had lost her.

All of these thoughts ran through Jacob's mind as he finally arrived at his front door. He slipped inside and closed the front door quietly. The smell of cooking greeted his nostrils as he strolled into the living room. Bella was in the kitchen, her back to him. He watched as she floated about the room, so much in her element, her long, chestnut hair was piled on top of head in a loose ponytail. He heard her humming quietly as she opened the door to the stove and checked the contents. She seemed totally unaware that he had entered the house. He wondered whether his dad and the others had returned from their overnight fishing trip. The weather had not been conducive to a comfortable fishing expedition.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Bells..."

Bella nearly dropped one of the pans as his voice startled her. "Jake...you're home."

"Yeah...any word from our dad's and Harry?"

Bella pushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face. "Hey you...I got a phone call from my dad about an hour ago, because of the rough weather they are going to camp out in the old hunting cabin near Coopers Lake, they will be back in the morning."

"Right...how have you been? I am sorry I am so late, I..."

Bella reached up and placed a finger over his full lips. "No apologies. I have made dinner, you must be hungry."

Jacob nodded, he couldn't put his finger on it but Bells seemed different. He followed her into the kitchen and sat down as she placed a roast dinner in front of him, it smelled heavenly. He gave her a big grin and tucked in heartily, he loved her cooking. They both ate in comfortable silence, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. Jacob finished his meal quickly and he sat back in contentment, his belly feeling full for once.

"Thanks Bells. That was great..."

"I feel like it's the only way I can thank you." She replied forlornly. "You go out every day risking your life..."

Jacob got up from his chair and knelt down beside hers. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I do it for you..."

Bella hugged him close, his head rested on her stomach, she ran her fingers through his thick, silky black hair massaging his scalp gently. "I know...I need you to know that...that..."

Jacob raised his head so he could look at her, he could see the tears shining in her chocolate brown eyes. "What, Bells?"

Bella bit her lip, why was it always so hard for her to say what she was feeling? She exhaled slowly, she needed to try and admit what was deep in her heart. Jacob was gazing at her anxiously; she wanted to take away the desperate look in his eyes. Plucking up all her courage, she placed her hands on either side of his face and made him look up at her.

"I want to tell you that I l..."

A loud howl resounded through the air, cutting off Bella before she could finish. Jacob swore under his breath. "Bells, I have to go, that was Sam calling. I can't ignore it. Stay inside and lock the doors."

She nodded, a cold feeling creeping up her spine. She leaned down swiftly and gently placed her lips on his, taking him completely by surprise. Before he could respond, Sam's howl split the air once again. The Alpha calling to his pack made him rise to his feet instantly. "I have to go; we will talk when I get back. I love you..."

He was out of the door before she had a chance to reply; Bella gazed after him sadly as she mourned the missed opportunity to tell him how she really felt.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you so much for everyone who kindly reviewed the last chapter, my internet is still out so I am posting this at work (looks over shoulder). Lol, hopefully no one is watching. I really hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I hope to have my new router soon and I can reply back to the reviews again. Thanks, Nikki **_

**Part Seven**

The images hit Jacob like a slap to the face when he phased, the panic, fear and anger resonated through the pack mind link. Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth had both phased at the same time. The panic was coming from Seth; Leah's emotions were more complex. Hers consisted of fear and an overwhelming rage now that she knew what Sam's secret had been this whole time. Jacob could hear Sam trying to talk Leah into thinking rationally but she was so blinded by anger that she was refusing to listen to reason.

"Jake, go after Seth while I try and sort Lee Lee out..." Sam ordered.

"I'm right on it..."Jacob obeyed at once. He changed direction and began to track the youngster. He tried to block out Leah's more strident thoughts and zoned in on where Seth was heading. He felt Embry, Paul and Jared phase in at that moment. Sam directed them to help him control Leah. She was becoming increasingly agitated and her thoughts were enhancing Seth's panic.

"Seth, I know that you are scared right now but you need to calm down and listen to me..."

"Jacob...what's happening? Leah? Why is your voice in my head? Help me..." Seth stumbled as he tried to get used to the sensation of running on four legs.

The images of his last moments in his human form were projected straight to Jacob. He was standing in the living room of his house arguing with Leah. He had caught her crying over a photo of her and Sam when they had still been together. Seth had been feeling hot and feverish all day, Leah too had complained of suffering the same symptoms. An uncharacteristic feeling of anger had coursed through Seth's body as he yelled at Leah to get her act together and move on with her life instead of wallowing. An argument had ensued between them. Seth had seen Leah's body begin to vibrate madly as she became more upset. A scream had erupted from her throat as her whole body morphed into the shape of a wolf. This had set off a chain reaction in Seth as he felt an intense heat shoot through his body, he could feel his limbs trembling uncontrollably and his vision blurred. He felt like his body was turning itself inside out and when he next became aware of his surroundings he was standing on four legs. It was at that point that Leah had howled and fled, knocking over furniture and bumping into doors as she tried to get out of the house, Seth had instinctively followed her.

Jacob finally managed to track down Seth, his calming voice pierced the younger boys panic and he persuaded him to stay in one place. "Listen to my thoughts carefully Seth so that I can explain exactly what has happened to you..."

XXXXXX

Bella lay in Jacob's bed, the duvet pulled up right to her chin. It was a chilly night and without Jacob's warm body next to hers she couldn't settle. She had become so used to his comforting presence during the night hours that she wondered if she would ever be able to sleep alone ever again. Her eyes had drifted shut but all her old nightmares had resurfaced and she had woken up screaming. Bella had curled up into a ball and cried into Jacob's pillow, she had thought she was past all this but without him she was falling apart. She needed him to hold her together.

The hours passed slowly and Bella was finding it hard to cope. She began to panic about what was taking him so long, imagining all sorts of terrifying scenarios. What if Victoria had hurt him or some other as yet unknown catastrophe took him away from her?

"Please come home, please come home..." Bella repeated the phrase like a mantra, gripping onto his pillow tightly. She made all sorts of promises in her head that she vowed to keep if only he would come back safely to her. In the end sheer emotional exhaustion knocked her out as her body succumbed to sleep.

XXXXXX

The clock in the kitchen showed three am as Jacob slipped quietly into his house. He trudged wearily into his room to find Bella curled up on her side, hugging his pillow to her chest. Her long, chestnut hair fanned out around her as she shifted about restlessly. He could see that her eyes were moving rapidly under her eyelids. Bella was having another nightmare. She let out a small whimper and began to mumble something that he could not quite catch.

Jacob carefully crept over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Bella. He leaned over and smoothed her hair away from her damp forehead. She relaxed under his touch and her hand automatically reached out, even in her sleep, and clutched onto his. "My Jacob..." she murmured.

"Yeah honey, I'm yours..." he said softly.

Jacob slipped into the small bed and wrapped his arms around Bella pulling her back against his chest. She snuggled against his warm body and she said his name again. After the chaotic few hours he had just spent dealing with a terrified Seth and an angry Leah Clearwater, these precious few hours of peace where he could just hold Bella and listen to her even breathing soothed him. He hid his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, it wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXX

Bella was the first to wake, the faint light shining through Jacob's small bedroom window made her blink as she tried to focus. She felt extremely hot and sweaty. A smile crossed her face as she exhaled in relief. Jacob was home safe and sound. She offered up a silent prayer of thanks for his safe return. She allowed herself a few moments to just relax. Bella loved feeling so toasty warm; Jacob was like her own space heater. Her eyes travelled along his body, glancing down she could see that one of his legs was thrown over hers, his back was glued to hers and his arm was crossing her upper body, one hand had sneaked under her shirt while they both slept and Bella's eyes widened as she realized where Jacob's hand was now resting. He was clutching her left breast.

Bella squealed in surprise and Jacob's eyes flew open. He sat up abruptly, his short black hair sticking up in spikes as he stared at Bella in shock. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

Feeling flustered and with the tell tale heat of a blush forming on her cheeks, Bella avoided his gaze. He seemed unaware of what had happened and she was too embarrassed to bring it up. "Nothing, just a dream..." she mumbled.

Jacob sighed. "You were having a nightmare when I got home last night." he admitted.

Bella finally looked at him and gave him a tentative smile. "I missed not having you here; you keep the bad dreams away."

It lightened Jacob's heart to hear how much she needed him. He reached out and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear so he could see her face better. Red tinged her cheeks again as she gazed at him, he recalled her last words to him the night before, she had just been about to say something to him when he had been called away by Sam. The memory of their brief kiss made his skin tingle. She had taken him by surprise when she had initiated the kiss. He wondered whether to broach the subject now, he was dying to hear what she had been about to say, the urge to lean forward and press his lips to hers was overwhelming. His eyes were glued to her mouth.

Bella watched the changing expressions on Jacob's face, unbeknownst to him she too was thinking about their interrupted conversation. She wished that she had been able to complete her confession the night before, at this moment all her courage had deserted her and she was scared to bring it up. They sat awkwardly across from each other, continuing to look into each other's eyes. It was Jacob who gave in eventually and asked her what she had been trying to say.

"Bells, I can't wait anymore. Please tell me what you were trying to say last night." he begged her.

Bella hid behind her long curtain of hair as she swallowed nervously. The power of speech seemed to elude her. "I'm not very good at this Jake..."

"Just tell me honey. We're best friends right? You can tell me anything..." Jacob declared resolutely.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore, Jake..." she began.

Jacob's heart plummeted at her words. He had not been expecting that answer at all. Why was she suddenly rejecting him now? Hurt shone from his eyes as he regarded her. "Why are you turning your back on me now? Tell me how to fix it; I am your friend Bella."

"Oh Jake, you have the wrong idea. Ugh I am such an idiot." Bella grumbled. She sat up straighter and cupped his beloved face in both of her hands. "I meant that we can't be just friends anymore because we are now so much more."

Relief flooded Jacob's mind as she spoke, he was dying for her to say the three magic words. "You were saying?" he prompted her.

"I am saying that...I love you. I am in love with you..." As she spoke each word, Bella placed gentle kisses on his face.

"Say it again, Bella please."

"I love you, Jake..." she said again.

A wide grin crossed Jacob's face at her words and this time he did not hesitate. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her onto his lap. Bella squealed in surprise. He laughed happily and pressed his mouth to hers. He felt her hands slip around his neck as he began to kiss her gently. He cupped her cheek with one of his hands and stroked her soft skin with his thumb. The heat from Jacob's body surrounded Bella and his touch sent pleasant sensations through her. Instinctively she pressed closer to him as his other hand slid down her back and anchored her to him.

Bella had never experienced a kiss like this; she had not known it was possible to feel such desire and passion. Her body was sensitive to Jacob's touch as he ran his hands up and down her back, one of his hands tangled in her long hair as their kiss intensified. She heard a whimper and was shocked to realize it had come from her own mouth. With each movement of their lips a fire was ignited between them and something changed within Bella's soul. She felt her insecurities and fears drop away as she became consumed by her ardour for Jacob. It was as if he had pushed through some invisible barrier that Bella had erected around herself. All she could see and feel was Jacob.

After a few minutes their lips parted as they both came up for air. Bella's face was flushed as she gasped for breath. Her arms were still locked around Jacob's neck and their breaths intermingled as they just gazed at each other in wonder.

"Wow honey, that was well worth the wait..." He said teasingly as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Bella smiled at him, the steel bands surrounding her heart had snapped. She couldn't believe that it was possible to feel this relaxed and happy. "Well you know the saying; all good things come to those who wait..."

"Hell, yeah..." Jacob laughed as he fell back on his bed and pulled Bella down on top of him. Her long hair cascaded around them sealing them in a warm cocoon. She leaned down and kissed his mouth again, parting his lips with her tongue. Jacob's arms encircled her and cradled her gently as they shared another passionate kiss.

"Is this what heaven feels like?" Jacob asked once the kiss ended. His tone was serious and made Bella pause. She reached out and grasped his hand, placing it over her heart.

"Heaven is wherever you are..." she replied as she stared into his eyes.

Jacob gave her one of his sunny grins. "How long do we have before our dad's are back?"

Bella wrinkled up her nose."About an hour..."

"Oh I can do a lot in an hour..." Jacob gave her a smug smile.

"I bet you can, but you have to catch me first." Bella slipped off of the bed and ran for the door; she never reached it before Jacob caught hold of her and swung her around in his arms. He carried her back to the bed and they made good use of their limited time before Charlie, Billy and Harry returned.

_**A/N- Thanks for reading! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your kind feedback has been inspirational! Nikki **_

**Part Eight **

"They're here..." Jacob informed Bella irritably.

She climbed off of his lap and adjusted her shirt and fluffed her hair, trying to smooth down the static strands. "Jeez right on time as well..." she grumbled glancing at his bedside clock. "My dad is always punctual."

"Either that or it got too cold for them in the cabin or their stomachs are growling for food. I bet you that as soon as they enter the house my dad will be handing out the beers and begging you to whip up some breakfast."

Bella smiled at him in amusement, she could already picture the scene in her mind. The smile died from her lips when she saw Jacob suddenly frown.

"I am going to have to tell Harry about Leah and Seth..."He sighed. "Could you distract the other two for me while I take him back outside? Hearing about Seth will be bad enough, but his daughter too. I am not sure how he is going to react..."

"I'm so sorry Jake." Bella looked at him with sympathy. "I can't imagine how they are feeling, especially Leah. Is she really the only female ever to phase?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes, we have no idea why it has happened. It has not been easy for Sam especially. He has been bearing the brunt of her unhappiness."

"Does Emily know?" Bella asked curiously.

"She probably does now. I will have to leave soon and check up on things. I left Embry and Jared to look after Seth and Paul was helping Sam with Leah, but everyone was exhausted. I need to relieve them soon now that I have rested for a while. I wish I didn't have to go though." Jacob replied regretfully.

Bella felt her heart sink at the thought of being separated again, but she knew that he had no choice. The pack needed him and she had to stop being selfish. The sound of the front door opening distracted them and they heard Billy calling out for Jacob.

"Let's get this over with," Jacob helped Bella to stand and, holding onto her hand, he led her out of his room to greet the men.

XXXXXX

Billy and Charlie expressed their gratitude as Bella placed the cooked breakfast in front of them, the smell of frying bacon made their mouth's water. Jacob had asked to speak to Harry and the two of them had left the house so they could talk in private. Charlie had looked as if he wanted to ask what was going on so Bella had announced she was making them something to eat and his curiosity was set aside for the needs of his empty stomach. Billy had glanced at Bella while Charlie's back was turned and she mouthed 'Seth and Leah' to him. His face had paled as he guessed what news his son was sharing with Harry. He set aside his worries and helped Bella to keep her father occupied.

Charlie eventually left to go to work; Bella asked him if she could stay in La Push for the day as she was still on Spring break. He had looked at Billy for conformation and his old friend nodded his head in agreement. "I'll be here Chief and Jake will be back soon."

"Thanks Billy. I will be back around six to pick you up, kiddo." Charlie informed Bella.

"Okay dad, have a good day," Bella got up from her seat and gave him an uncustomary hug.

Charlie's face showed surprise, Bella had never voluntarily expressed her affection before. He embraced her awkwardly and patted her back. "Thanks, Bells."

Bella smiled at him and watched him leave the house, a pleased expression on his face. When the door closed behind him, Billy turned his attention to Bella. "Tell me about Seth and Leah."

A sigh escaped Bella's lips as she repeated what Jacob had told her.

XXXXXX

Bella was feeling restless; she was sitting in front of the television attempting to watch a cooking show. Billy had left the house a few hours ago to go and see Harry and his family. With her dad at work and Jacob out with the pack, she was once again all alone. She had spent the morning cleaning up Billy's house as a thank you for letting her spend so much time there. It had kept her occupied for a couple of hours. Tidying Jacob's room had been interesting, she had picked up all the clothes he had just thrown on the floor and sorted them into piles so she could wash them. Old car magazines were scattered beside the bed so she stacked them neatly so that there was actually space to walk on the floor. As she picked up one magazine a photo slipped out onto the floor. She picked it up and stared at it curiously. It was of her, she was posing next to her beloved red Chevy a hand stroking the hood of the vehicle. The sun was behind her, making her long hair shiny. It was the radiant expression in her brown eyes that made her pause. This was how she used to be before she met Edward or any of the Cullen's. The picture had been taken on the day her dad had presented her with the truck as a welcome home present. She remembered him taking the photo so he could show Billy how much she loved the truck.

She switched the television off and pulled the photo out of her pocket and studied it carefully, the girl who had first moved back to Forks to live with her dad may have been shy but she was not fragile. Bella had always been self sufficient; living with her flaky mom had taught her to rely on herself. When had she lost the inner confidence to face problems head on like she used to do? The answer was obvious and Bella winced when she finally admitted to herself that it was Edward's controlling behaviour that had made her a shadow of who she used to be. His family, especially Alice, had cut her off from all the friends she had made when she first attended Fork's high and also Jacob. She recalled Edward's dismissive tone when Jake had turned up at her prom unexpectedly after Billy bribed him to warn her. How blind had she been? Uncharacteristic anger at Edward surged through her veins and she got up from the couch and began to pace the room. She had a sudden urge to purge herself of everything that related to the Cullen's, but there was nothing left of them to take her anger out on. An idea began to form in her mind as she continued to walk back and forth; maybe she could write it all down on paper as if she was writing a letter to Edward.

Determined to start the letter at once, Bella hunted around the house for some paper and a pen. She found some in a draw in the Black's kitchen. Settling down at the table she began to write, once she started the words just flowed onto the paper...

_Dear Edward Cullen, _

_Yes you used to be 'dear' to me, that was before you dumped me and cruelly abandoned me in the middle of the forest. You claimed that you loved me and wanted to keep me safe from harm, but the only one who hurt me was you. The thing that I have finally learnt Edward is that you are nothing but a cold, manipulative liar. You are a coward! I have had months to reflect over our relationship and it is only recently that I have questioned everything that happened between us. _

_Today I found a photo of myself and it brought back to me the memory of the girl I used to be before you consumed me from the inside out. I was never fragile; I looked after myself for years until you came into my life and took me apart piece by piece. I had spent so long letting you beat down my self esteem that I actually believed that I was as worthless as you made me feel. Of course you covered up your manipulations by using flowery phrases and gentle coaxing, I was so naive where boys were concerned that I had no experience of what love should be and your version of 'love' is my idea of hell. _

_You see yesterday I told my best friend in the whole world that I was in love with him. You remember Jacob Black, don't you? He was the young son of my father's best friend Billy Black. He came to the prom that you forced me to attend, yes Edward I recall expressing that I did not want to go but somehow you managed to get your own way. A bit like the birthday party you threw for me, I recall not wanting that either. I could list here every instance where you manipulated me into doing things I was not comfortable with but I would run out of paper. _

_My life and those of the people that I love have been placed in danger because of your selfish actions. My Jacob is out there right now fighting for me and trying to keep me safe from a vengeful vampire. He and others like him are clearing up the mess that you left behind. He has shown me what love is and I actually feel sorry for you that you will never understand what that word truly means. So enjoy your forever Edward and go to hell..._

_Bella_

Pushing her chair back, Bella stood up and folded the paper over four times; she then went over to the sink and pulled out a fire lighter that was kept in one of the draws. Holding up the paper she clicked on the lighter until a blue flame appeared. Smiling in satisfaction Bella set the paper on fire and dropped it into the sink. She watched the ends furl up and dissolve into ashes as the flames took hold and within a moment there was nothing left as the paper shrivelled to nothing.

"Goodbye Edward Cullen," She murmured quietly as she turned on the taps and washed all remaining traces of the letter away.

XXXXXX

Jacob finished his patrol and sprinted back toward his house, the sky was darkening as the clouds built up indicating a storm was on its way. The fur on his back was standing on end; an innate animal instinct told him that this storm was going to be a bad one. He wanted to get back to Bella and make sure that she was safe. During the day Embry and then Jared had checked in on her for him and let him know through the pack mind that she was okay and relatively calm. Both he and Sam had scouted the far corners of their borders to check for any new trails, while the others kept closer to home.

Seth and Leah had eventually phased back and were spending the night at home with Harry so he could comfort them. Jacob recalled how devastated Harry had been when he had informed him about his children. He had left straight away to go and see them. Sam had been very quiet about what had happened to Leah, he was keeping his thoughts locked down and remained focused only on the task at hand. It had been a long, weary day with no new leads on the red head so Sam had told everyone to go on home. He was certain that the coming storm would keep even the most determined vampire away. The rain would wash away any trace of her anyway and all of them needed a good rest. So the pack dispersed and they each headed on home.

When Jacob entered the house the smell of cooking greeted him, the tantalizing aroma made his stomach growl. He had not eaten all day and he was starving, He found his dad and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table tucking into a stew that Bella had made. She was once again in the kitchen checking on the dessert. Jacob felt a flash of guilt that she was always cooking for them all, he really wished he could take her out for a meal as a treat but a lack of money and time prevented him even being able to.

"Hey you," Bella greeted him with a smile and a quick kiss on the lips. Her touch made his heart race and when he glanced over at their dad's he caught both men trying to hide their smiles.

"It's good to be home, Bells. I see you have been hard at work cooking again. Thank you." he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I enjoy cooking Jake and it is the least I can do. Go on and sit down while I get yours ready." She gave him another smile and he watched her as she returned back to the stove.

Jacob joined the two men at the table. Charlie put down his fork and regarded him carefully. "So you and Bells are together?" he questioned him.

"Yeah..." Jacob did not know what else to say.

"Good," was Charlie's only response, he picked up his beer and took a long drink.

Billy tried not to laugh at his son's shocked expression. He found it amusing that Jacob was intimidated by Bella's father. Charlie was a pussycat underneath his stoic exterior and looked on Jacob as his surrogate son. "I have persuaded the chief here and Bella to stay overnight again. The Mariner's are playing tonight and it looks like a storm is brewing so it is not a good time to be on the road."

Jacob gave his dad a grateful smile. He had been worried about Bella returning home. He would have followed of course but this way she and her dad would be safely in the La Push boundaries where the pack was on call. Bella returned carrying a heaping plate of stew and she joined them at the table as they all enjoyed their meal in companionable silence.

_**A/N-I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I wanted to show Bella getting some closure by writing down her feelings and then burning the letter as a cathartic gesture. Drama to come as the storm approaches...thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you to everyone who has kindly reviewed, followed and favourited this story, Nikki **_

**Part Nine**

The wind whistled loudly, stirring up the leaves and throwing them around in a mad dance before they fell back to the ground, only to be pulled back into the cycle. The metal walls of the garage rattled as the wind found all the cracks and crevices and blew cold air inside. The rain drummed on the roof in a constant tattoo beat. Even though Bella was wearing one of Jacob's heavy coats she still shivered, she had been watching him work on the VW Rabbit for the last hour as he tried to fix the latest mechanical fault. In the end he threw the wrench to one side and slammed the hood down in frustration.

"Ugh, I need another new part, where am I supposed it get the money for that?" he complained.

Bella looked at him in sympathy. "I can lend you some if you want. I have some college money saved."

Jacob froze as she mentioned college; it was something he had shoved into the back of his mind that one day she would be leaving Forks and him behind. "I don't need charity." he mumbled.

"It's not charity. I want to lend it to you. Pay me back when you have some money." Bella shrugged, not understanding why he was being so defensive.

"That's a bit difficult seeing as I can't even keep up my grades at school, let alone trying to find a part time job." he snapped, his worry over her leaving him behind making him take his anguish out on her.

Bella flinched at his harsh tone; she pulled his coat closer to her body as she tried to stop herself from retaliating. She could sense that there was something else troubling him and she wanted him to be able to tell her. "Jacob, I know that life has been chaotic lately but once things settle down we will all be able to get back to a normal life. I'll help you with your schoolwork; we can get your grades back up. You are so clever Jacob; you can do anything you want to I just know it."

A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he finally looked at her, the desperation shining from his eyes made Bella wince. "Anything I want? I am tied to the res now Bells, don't you get it? This is it for me, I will never be able to go and travel or attend college. I am stuck here even when things settle down. I can't leave my dad anyway; his health is still too poor. Job opportunities are not that great either...you'll go away to college and leave me behind..." his voice trailed off as he swiped at his eyes, trying to stop the angry tears from falling.

Bella rose from her seat and walked over to him immediately. It had simply never occurred to her that Jacob would feel insecure about anything. He always put on such a confidant mask that he was good at hiding his fears. Right now he seemed so vulnerable, she cursed inwardly at her stupidity for not seeing the bigger picture.

"Jake, its okay..." she said softly as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"I can't lose you. What if you meet some other guy who has more to offer and..."

"I won't..." She replied adamantly.

Jacob pulled her into a tight bear hug, pressing her against him as if she might disappear if he did not hold on tight."I want to be able to give you everything you deserve."

"You do, you give me yourself and that is enough."

"I don't know how I will stand it if you go away..."

"I'm not going anywhere..."

"What about college?" He asked her.

"I will stay nearby; I was thinking of Peninsula College in Port Angeles. I might actually be able to do some courses in the extension at Forks. To be honest I was thinking of taking a year out, carry on working part time and save some more money. You will be nearly graduating by then and we can look into starting a business, I mean there are a load of opportunities around you have to just find one that suits you..." Bella babbled, pouring out everything she had been thinking about ever since she had burned the letter to Edward.

Jacob released his stranglehold on her and gazed down at her in wonder. "You really mean all that? You want to stay around here? With me?"

Bella frowned. "Yeah, this is my home, Jake. I don't want to move away."

A surge of happiness shot through him and he picked her up so that she was eye level with him, her feet dangled off the floor. He began to kiss all over her face wildly. Bella giggled and slipped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her up against his body, forcing her to wrap her legs around him to keep herself steady. He soon reached her lips and their kiss became passionate as desire took over from delight. Their mouths moved urgently as Jacob tangled one hand in Bella's hair while her thighs involuntarily squeezed around him, making him gasp.

"Bells you're really testing my self control here honey," he murmured against her mouth as he pushed his hips into hers.

Bella felt his attraction to her pressed between her legs and her eyes flew open. This was all so knew to her and she let her nerves get the better of her. Jacob felt her tense up and he saw the apprehension written all over her face. "Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"I'm sorry Jake, I just...I mean I've never...you know." Bella stuttered as she tried to explain how she felt. "I know we have kissed and done some stuff but...but..."

"Hey, it's alright..." Jacob kissed her flushed face. "We'll take it slow, there is no rush."

Bella buried her face in his shoulder in embarrassment; she felt his hand stroke her hair as he tried to calm her fears. "I'm such an idiot..." she mumbled.

"No you're not, Bells. I am just glad that you can talk to me about this. Like I said we will go at your pace, okay." He continued his soothing strokes and Bella finally relaxed.

"Thank you..." she whispered gratefully.

"I love you Bella." Jacob held her close and the warmth from his body made her fears fall away.

Bella raised her head from his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "I love you too, Jake."

She was rewarded with a sunny smile as Jacob inclined his head toward hers for another kiss.

XXXXXX

The storm picked up its pace as the wind speeds increased in velocity. Branches were torn off the trees and the houses shook with the force of the lashing rain and high winds. The power went out and the Black's house was plunged into darkness. The heat seeped out of the house and even though Bella was wrapped in layers of clothing, she trembled with the cold. Charlie protested at first when Bella began to follow Jacob to his room, but Billy stopped his complaining when he asked him did he want his only daughter to die from hypothermia because of his old fashioned ideas. Charlie had grudgingly agreed that Bella could stay with Jake, but warned he would know if there was any _'funny business'_. Billy had burst out laughing at that comment.

With Jacob's hot body wrapped around hers, Bella felt warm and secure. Even though the storm did not seem to be abating she managed to find sleep. It was a tapping on Jacob's bedroom window that disturbed them. His head shot up and he untangled his body from Bella's to peer out of the darkened window. To his surprise he saw Seth Clearwater standing outside, his short hair being blown every which way in the strong winds. He was dressed only in a pair of cut off shorts and his chest was heaving as he tried to contain his anxiety. Jacob opened the window and Seth slipped inside easily.

"Jake, I didn't know what else to do..." Seth babbled. "Emily came over and began shouting at Lee and she became so upset that she had to leave so she could phase. I followed her but when she knew that I was phased too she changed back. I can't find her. I went to Sam and he is out searching for her now, but the damn storm is washing all traces of her scent away. She is all alone out there..."

Bella listened to Seth's story in horror, poor Leah. What had Emily said to her cousin to make her feel like that? As if Jacob was in tune with her thoughts, he asked Seth himself. "What the hell did Emily say to Leah?"

"She accused her of trying to go after Sam, she said that there was no way that Lee would ever be able to get her claws back into him as he was hers and she would never allow it..." Seth's voice was so low that Bella had to strain her ears to hear.

"What set her off for god's sake? Why would Emily think that now?" Jacob demanded, his voice laced with anger.

Seth hung his head, obviously feeling disloyal at having to reveal his sister's secret. Bella reached out and took his hand. "It's okay Seth, you can tell us, it will go no further. Jake needs to know in order to help find her."

"Yeah, bro it will be alright." Jacob echoed Bella's sentiments.

"I only caught a brief glimpse of what was in Lee's head before she phased back into her human form and shut me out. I saw her and Sam together, they were...kissing." Seth confessed.

Jacob and Bella exchanged a shocked glance.

"Are you sure it was not an old memory of Leah's when she was dating Sam?" Jacob questioned, wanting to make sure.

Seth shook his head. "No, Lee had long hair when she was dating him. In this image she had her short hair and was dressed in the clothes she was wearing today."

Jacob ran his hand through his hair. He did not know what to think, Sam was imprinted with Emily, how had he overcome the pull of the imprint and how had Emily found out? The questions whirled in his mind as he tried to think of a rational explanation. He felt Bella's hand grasp his and he turned to look at her.

"Jake, you remember you came to see me even though Sam had issued a direct Alpha command forbidding you to do so," Bella said tentatively.

"Yeah, what has that got to do with anything?" He asked her in confusion.

"You really wanted and needed to see me, so you fought the command and managed to overcome it so that you could come to me..."

"Yeah..."

"Well maybe Sam has managed to do the same thing with the imprint bond. Maybe his underlying love for Leah is so strong that he managed to overcome the imprint for a brief time to be with her. I don't know the ins and outs of imprinting but perhaps Emily sensed what was happening. Perhaps she feels her hold on Sam weakening...it's just a guess." Bella suggested.

Jacob gazed at her hopefully. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "It sounds very plausible and I for one hope that it is true. Did I ever tell you that you are a genius, honey?"

Bella gave him a weak smile. She knew that he was going to have to leave again, the thought of him being out in that dreadful storm made her anxious but she knew that Sam and Seth needed all the help they could get to track down Leah. "Please be careful, Jake? Don't do anything reckless, either of you."

Seth could see that they needed a moment alone. "I'll wait outside." He quickly climbed back out the window to give them the illusion of privacy.

Jacob embraced Bella and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung on for a moment, pressing her face to his chest. "Come back to me..." she begged.

"Always, I love you."

"Love you more..." Bella replied promptly.

Jacob chuckled. "That's not possible." He reluctantly released her and, after giving her one last glance, he slipped out of the window after Seth.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Ten**

Once Jacob had left Bella was unable to go back to sleep. She felt restless and anxious; the thought of any of the pack being out in this dreadful storm was worrying. Without his warm body wrapped around hers Bella felt cold, her limbs shook as tremors wracked her body. The power was still out so there was no heating at all in the house. Bella searched through Jacob's drawers and found a fleecy shirt and some thick sweat pants. She pulled on the shirt and rolled up the sleeves, after that she slid on the too long sweats. A wry smile lit her face at the thought of how ridiculous she must look, but at least she felt warmer.

Bella left his room and went into the main living area, she had to tread carefully as it was pitch black. She needed to find a torch or maybe a candle so she could have some light. She felt her way along the walls as she managed to circumnavigate her way to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard under the sink she found what she was looking for, a torch. She clicked it on and she breathed a sigh of relief that it worked. She decided the best thing to do was find something to read; at least it would keep her occupied until Jacob returned home. There was no sign of life from either her dad or Billy; they must be out for the count. She was just about to head back into the living room when a dark shadow out of the corner of her eye made her whip round, she shone the torch in that direction but found nothing there.

"I am making myself jump..." she mumbled. Her shoulders relaxed and she took a step forward, which was when a hand suddenly slid around her neck and clamped over her mouth, stifling her screams.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Seth met up with Sam, they had all searched the perimeter of La Push but had found no trace of Leah, the lashing rain and high winds were not helping the situation. The rain soaked through their fur, matting it to their bodies. Paul, Jared and Embry were patrolling giving them free reign to continue on with their search.

"Why won't she just phase back?" Seth thought anxiously through the pack mind link.

Sam shook his coat, trying to regain his focus. His usual stoic exterior was melting as his worries over Leah's whereabouts were hindering his usual control. "I wish she would too Seth, but you know how stubborn she can be at times."

"Where else can we look, we have combed the whole area. She was on foot so she could not have travelled too far; this damn rain is washing away all traces of her scent." Jacob thought irritably. He was yearning to return home to Bella and make sure she was safe.

Tremors began to shake Sam's body as he suddenly put his head between his legs and whined. Jacob and Seth exchanged an alarmed look.

"Sam what is it?" Jacob demanded.

"Emily she is calling out for me, trying to get me to come back home. I don't know how much longer I can hold out, it's excruciating." The black wolf's flanks heaved with each breath and whimpers continued to escape Sam's mouth as he fought to stay where he was.

Jacob's eyes narrowed, his anger at Emily's manipulations increased. "Sam, you have to keep fighting, don't let her win."

Sam's wolf continued to tremble as he closed his eyes and kept fighting the pull of the imprint. Jacob and Seth could feel his every emotion through the pack mind and they whined in unison with Sam. They could see everything that he was picturing; Emily was standing on the front porch of her house, calling out desperately for Sam to come home. Jacob and Seth stood on either side of Sam as he fought his internal battle. An idea formed in Jacob's mind as he recalled what Bella had pointed out earlier about Sam's underlying love for Leah.

"Sam, listen to me, think of Leah, picture in your mind who it is that you really want. Seth saw through Leah's mind that you had kissed her, remember the feeling that you experienced when you held the woman that you really love in your arms. Focus Sam..." Jacob kept goading Sam into visualizing what had happened between him and Leah earlier that day. Seth joined in and with both of them projecting the image of Leah at him; Sam suddenly stood up straight and roared his defiance to the night sky. His limbs no longer shook as he regained control of his senses and he suddenly darted off toward the Black's house. He knew where Leah was hiding.

XXXXXX

Bella shuddered as the hand clamping her mouth shut was taken away; she turned around fearfully to face the intruder. Her eyes opened wide as she stared into the unhappy eyes of Leah Clearwater. "Leah?"

"I'm sorry; I never meant to scare you..." Leah's voice sounded so dead that it alarmed Bella. It reminded her of how she spoke when Edward first left her.

"Everyone has been so worried about you..."

Leah shrugged. "I needed to get away; I was on the edge of phasing."

Bella approached Leah cautiously and touched the other girl's arm gently. She had the same supernatural warmth like Jacob. "Your brother, Jacob and Sam are out searching for you."

Leah flinched at the mention of Sam's name. "I am sure my _sweet c_ousin Emily is tending to Sam's fears right about now." she said bitterly.

"No, actually, Seth told me and Jake what happened between you."

"He had no right." Leah whispered fiercely. "That was private."

Bella frowned. "Seth did not want to betray your confidence but he had no choice. I do not think you realize how distraught he is over your disappearance and Sam too."

A guilty expression crossed Leah's face; she gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her short hair. "I know...I just had to get out of there."

"I know...but you have to let them know you are safe. They are out there in the middle of that storm looking for you."

"I can't face Sam...What if he rejects me? Emily said..."

"Stuff Emily, from what I hear she has done nothing but control Sam since the imprint occurred, if you want to be with him Leah, than fight."Bella shot back at her.

Leah glared at Bella in annoyance. "What business is it of yours anyway? What right do you have to lecture me?"

Bella felt her own anger rising. "It is my business when my Jacob is out there in this foul weather searching for you."

"Your Jacob? I thought you were the vampire girl, pining over your lost leech." Leah hissed.

Bella flinched at Leah's harsh assessment of her. "Not anymore. Look we are getting nowhere trying to score points off of each other. You really need to let the others know..."

Leah suddenly whipped around and pushed Bella behind her. She sniffed the air and her eyes widened as they locked onto the entrance to the Black's house. "Shit..." she muttered.

"What is it?" Bella's voice quavered as she felt Leah's body tense in front of her.

"Vampire..." Leah spat. "Fuck..."

"Victoria?" Bella questioned, she clutched onto Leah as the other girl continued to sniff the air.

"I think so...this night is turning out to be a nightmare." Leah took deep breaths as the vampire stench made her want to gag, "Look girlfriend you need to hide, this will not be a pretty fight. If I don't make it tell Sam that I love him."

"No Leah, I will not leave you to face her alone. I am staying here. It is me she wants." Bella begged her.

"You will just get in the way, hide right now, I have to phase..." Leah sprinted toward the entrance of the house and within seconds had disappeared out into the night leaving Bella alone.

XXXXXX

Sam, Jacob and Seth felt Leah as soon as she phased, their relief soon turned to horror as they realized exactly why she had turned wolf. Through her eyes they could see the fiery red head taunting and baiting her, Leah was trying to keep her own temper under control as the two combatants began circling each other, trying to figure out the best form of attack. Leah did not yet have the experience of dealing with a vampire, Victoria was an expert fighter who had decades of knowledge behind her. She was determined to get past this irritant (as she classed Leah) and sink her teeth into her intended target. Leah's mind nearly split apart as she heard Jacob and Sam roar their anger through the pack mind.

XXXXXX

"You are pathetic..." Victoria taunted Leah. "You would risk your life to protect that inferior human. Stand aside and let me have her and I will spare you your life."

Leah snarled as she kept watching the red head's every move. There was nothing that the leech could say that would stop her fulfilling her duty. The instinct to rip and tear this abominable creature apart was strong within her veins. She was no longer Leah Clearwater but a killing machine, intent on ridding the world of this creature's presence.

Victoria's lip curled up in a sneer. "I see how it is, prepare to die then you little fool."

Leah watched as the redhead suddenly lunged toward her, she tried to side step Victoria but was too slow. The vampire caught hold of her ear and tugged hard, causing Leah to howl in pain. Her foreleg slammed into Victoria's stone body to try and brush her off, but all that happened was that her paw bent at an odd angle as Victoria grabbed hold of it and snapped it easily.

"You really are green aren't you," Victoria's red hair blew wildly in the strengthening wind. "This is boring me now. I give you one last chance to surrender, hand the Swan girl over to me and I will leave."

Leah did not answer she stumbled on three legs, the pain from her broken paw numbing her mind. She was done for, she knew that. However she could take a piece of this bitch with her. She opened her jaws wide and staggered toward the vampire ready to sacrifice her life when she heard Bella's voice shouting to Victoria to take her instead. The red head turned to stare in triumph as she saw her intended victim standing defenceless in plain sight. Dismissing Leah as already out of the picture, Victoria sprinted over to Bella her arms extended and her lips drawn back across her gleaming teeth, ready to bite down and kill. Bella just stood there waiting patiently for her doom.

Even though the pain was eating her up inside Leah's wolf turned and began to stagger after Victoria, she managed to sink her teeth into the vampire's back as she neared Bella. Victoria screamed her outrage to the dark skies as she kicked out at Leah with the back of her boot, sending her reeling backward.

"I have my vengeance..." Victoria yelled as she reached Bella and gripped her arm tightly, ready to pull it from its socket.

"As I have mine..." Bella replied calmly as she held up the lighter in her free hand and set fire to Victoria's flaming red hair.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon! Nikki **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Eleven**

Victoria's screams of rage were so loud that Billy and Charlie were woken up by the noise. The latter was out of his bed in an instant and pulling on his jeans and shirt. He fumbled around in the dark until his hand connected with the cool metal of his gun. He wasted no time in bolting out of the twin's old room where he had been sleeping and out of the front door. The sight that greeted him was like something out of a horror movie. His daughter, Bella, was standing rigid in front of another female; the screeching was coming from her. The woman's hands were batting at her head madly as she tried to put out the flames. Charlie's jaw dropped open wide as he saw Bella holding the lighter in her hand as she stared impassively at the scene before her.

He began to run toward the other woman intending to help her when out of the surrounding forest three of the biggest wolves he had ever seen in his life sprinted from the tree cover and bounded in his direction. The sandy brown one broke away from the other two and Charlie's disbelieving eyes followed him as he made his way over to a dark shape that was lying on its side on the ground. He could just make out that the shape was another wolf; its sides were rising and falling as it breathed painfully in and out. It seemed badly injured. What happened next made Charlie's eyes bug out of his head, right in front of him he saw the outline of the sandy brown wolf shimmer. Seconds later in the wolfs place stood a very naked Seth Clearwater. The young boy quickly put on some shorts that had been attached to his leg, thankfully covering up his lower half. He knelt beside the wolf on the ground and began talking to it.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Charlie muttered under his breath. He suddenly remembered the other wolves and tore his eyes away from Seth to look for Bella. She had moved away from her earlier position and was now crouching down as the other two wolves, one black and the other a russet red colour, snarled as they began to chase the red headed female around the clearing.

Charlie was frozen with shock as he saw the female move so fast that he could hardly keep in her sight, her outline blurred as she tried to dodge the wolves' massive snapping jaws. The lashing rain had put out the flames that had been licking at her hair and her scalp was now covered in bald patches. The black wolf leapt high in the air and skilfully did a back flip as it landed on top of the female. She shrieked as she began to punch the black's wolf's stomach with her hands. Charlie watched in stunned silence as the black wolf whimpered with pain. The woman laughed hysterically as she shook off the black wolf's hold on her, but her laughter was cut short when the powerful jaws of the russet wolf slipped easily around her neck and pulled her head clean from her body.

The black wolf seemed to recover quickly from its pounding by the now decapitated female and was helping the russet wolf to dismember the body completely. Charlie then saw his daughter run over to the wolves without any apparent fear and he saw her flick the lighter and set fire to what was left of the female's body. His whole body shuddered as he tried to take in what he had just witnessed; he pinched his forearm to check that he was really awake and not having some surreal nightmare. The pain he felt assured him that he was fully awake. He saw Bella run over to the large russet wolf and bury her hands into its fur, the wolf lowered its head and whined softly. Charlie had seen enough, his hand gripped the holster of his gun tightly as he regained control of his limbs. His daughter was in the middle of two huge wolves that had just dismembered a woman, albeit a strange one, and burnt her remains. His only thought was for Bella's safety. He just wanted her away from them, he held up the gun and pointed it in the air and fired.

"Charlie Swan what are you doing?" The sound of Billy's voice made him spin round and his hand shook as he tried to keep his composure.

"Wolves look, Bella...they killed her and then set her alight and then Seth was a wolf and then he wasn't...fuck, Billy I have no idea what the hell is going on..." Charlie said desperately. He turned around again and looked over toward his daughter. She had finally noticed her father was there and had seen everything, she was no longer standing by the russet wolf, and instead she was being embraced by a very naked Jacob Black. Charlie's cheeks flushed red before his eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Shit..." Billy sighed as he looked at his fallen friend.

XXXXXX

Bella ran straight over to Jacob as soon as he returned from the Clearwater's. Sam had managed to persuade Leah to phase back to her human form and he had lifted her gently in his arms and carried her home. Harry had been distraught when he had learned what had transpired; Seth had to hold his father back from trying to get to his daughter. She was bleeding from several different wounds and her left arm was broken and some ribs. They couldn't take her to a hospital so their only source of help was Sue. She had not been allowed to know about what had happened to her two children, she just thought that Leah was still mourning her lost relationship with Sam and that Seth was going through his moody teenage phase. There was no hiding it now. Harry hesitantly confessed the whole truth to her, the anger and fear in her eyes made his heart hurt. He tried to explain but she held up her hand and told him to keep away from her.

"I need to tend to my daughter, we will talk later," she had told Harry harshly.

Jacob told all this to Bella as she held him close to her. "It was awful Bells, I am not sure that Sue is ever going to forgive Harry for keeping such a big thing from her, tribal rules aside she is their mother and should have been allowed in on the secret."

Bella looked at him sympathetically as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. He laid his head on top of hers and breathed in her unique scent. "Is Leah going to be okay? She saved my life, Jake."

"Yeah in time she will. I told you about our quick healing ability remember. Sue has put her arm in a cast as best as she can and stitched up the lacerations on her body. It will take a couple of days for the bones to knit back together but she will be fine." Jacob reassured her.

"Thank god," Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"You were pretty awesome yourself, Bells. Very reckless, but damn woman, you showed that filthy leech." Jacob held her tighter against his warm body. "I was so scared though honey that I wouldn't get there in time, if she had..."

"Don't think about it Jake. Victoria is gone, that is all that matters...no thinking about what ifs." Bella chided him. They fell silent after that, content just to hold onto each other, safe in the knowledge that the threat to Bella's life was finally gone.

Yelling from the main living room made them pull apart as a comatose Charlie finally came to. They could hear Billy trying to calm him down but he was refusing to listen. He started calling out for Bella.

"I better get in there. I have no idea how to explain this," she grimaced at the thought of having to tell her dad.

Jacob's warm hand enclosed hers in a comforting grip. "I will be right with you, don't worry." he assured her.

Bella gave him a small smile."Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too..." Jacob gave her a sunny grin and leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on let's face the music."

Bella gave a reluctant nod and let him lead her into the living room.

XXXXXX

As soon as Charlie caught sight of Bella he struggled to sit up, he groaned as pain shot through his skull. He had hit his head pretty hard as he fell onto the ground. He winced and took a few deep breaths to regain his composure. Once he felt like he was back in control he glared over at Jacob. "You were naked," he shouted at him.

Billy snorted with laughter at the first words to come out of his friend's mouth. "After all that you just saw tonight, that is what you choose to focus on. You really are an old fool, Chief."

Charlie turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Billy. "You think this is a joke?"

Billy sobered up at the pain in his friend's voice. "No, I am sorry. You have to listen to us Charlie and suspend your disbelief. You witnessed a horrifying scene tonight and I know that you are upset and confused, but please just allow me to explain."

Charlie swallowed the bile in his throat as images from earlier began to assault his mind. He sat back and ran a hand over his face. He motioned for Bella to come and sit beside him; she did so at once and held his hand in her own. "Are you alright, kiddo?" he asked her.

"I am now, thanks to Jake and the pack. Please listen to Billy, dad. He can explain everything better than I can." She begged him.

Charlie gazed around at the three pairs of pleading eyes and gave in, his body relaxed as he nodded at Billy to begin his explanation.

Billy sighed in relief. He sat forward in his chair and locked eyes with his oldest friend. "Do you remember the tales about my ancestors and the cold ones?" He began.

XXXXXX

Charlie and Bella sat side by side on the front porch of the Black's house. The storm had finally abated and the night was silent now that the heavy winds and rain had died away. The fresh air felt peaceful after the dramatic events they had just lived through. Billy had revealed everything to Charlie, from his ancestor's first meeting with the Cullen's to Bella's involvement with them. He explained about the spirit wolves and how they protected the tribe against any nomadic vampires. He told him about the treaty that had been drawn up with the Cullen's when they first wanted to live in the area and how they had adhered to it once they returned to live in Forks for the second time. The most difficult part had been telling him about Bella's attack at the hands of James and then Victoria's subsequent quest for revenge at the death of her mate. Throughout Billy's explanation Bella felt remorse weigh heavy on her heart. Hearing the truth said out loud made her feel nauseous, she felt like Billy was talking about someone else when he spoke about her relationship with Edward.

Now father and daughter sat beside each other looking out into the dark night, neither of them knowing how to start the conversation. It was Charlie who finally found the words. "I'm sorry kiddo, I let you down."

Bella raised her head in surprise and stared at him. "Why would you think that? This is all the result of my own actions, there is nothing you could have done." She assured him.

Charlie gave her a rueful smile. "I knew in my gut that there was something off about the whole family, but I chose to ignore Billy's warnings and my own instincts. I was just so damn glad to have you back living with me that I didn't want to rock the boat and tell you how I felt about things. "

"I should have been more honest with you too; I was just so caught up in the romance of it all. Now when I look back on things all my memories of Edward and his family seem hazy. I can't even tell you what I was thinking back then or how the situation with James escalated the way it did. So much happened dad, I felt overwhelmed and unable to cope. I couldn't talk to anyone about Edward and I was hiding so many secrets. The truth is I felt trapped, I had committed myself to the Cullen's and...and I was just scared. I really was just so scared...all the time..." Bella's breathing became rapid as her pent up emotions got the better of her. She felt her dad's arms embrace her gently and she leant against him and began to cry.

"I'm here for you kiddo," Charlie murmured. "You never have to feel scared again, I promise." he vowed as he held her while she cried.

_**A/N-I know that the end was rather slow, but I felt the last scene between Bella and her dad was necessary to the story. I promise some Jake and Bella time in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, Nikki **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Twelve**

_One week later..._

The glow from the bonfire illuminated the eager faces of the gathered pack members and their respective families. They all sat in a circle around the fire with Billy at the head; Charlie was on one side of him and Harry on the other. Billy was spinning a new tale to add to the legends that his ancestors had passed down through generations, this one involved recent events and it was the first time that any of them had heard it. They listened raptly as Billy's husky voice drew them in and transported them back to when the Cullen's first returned to Forks and the subsequent consequences of their impact on the tribe. There was one more new addition to the pack, Quil Ateara had phased the day after Victoria had been dealt with. His elation at discovering the true reason why his best friends had ignored him of late turned to disappointment that he had missed all the action. Out of all the pack Quil seemed to actually enjoy being a spirit wolf, although he managed to piss Charlie off almost at once by playfully licking his face.

Billy's story finally reached the end and there was a collective sigh among the pack as they all silently rejoiced that the danger was now past and they could all concentrate on the future. Sam was sitting near the back of the group, his arm slung causally over Leah's shoulders. She had made a full recovery from her injuries, although the emotional scars were much slower to heal. It was hard for Leah to place her trust in Sam again; the road ahead was not going to be easy. It had taken a lot of persuasion from him to get her to give him another chance. The first obstacle had been confronting Emily, in this they were assisted by Sue. Leah's mother was still very angry about being kept in the dark about things. She was barely speaking to Harry and when she was told about the real reason that Sam had left her daughter for her niece, her ire increased.

Leah had inherited her feisty temper from Sue and was not known to hold back her feelings. As soon as Sue learned about the imprinting between Sam and Emily and the latter's constant manipulations to try and keep Sam by her side she had marched around to confront Emily. A huge argument had ensued, Sue accused Emily of being a jealous person, just like her own mom. Sue and her sister had never been close, they rarely visited each other and when their parents had died, they never bothered to keep in contact. It had been a surprise to Sue when Emily turned up on her doorstep one day, asking to stay. Emily was good at acting, she had certainly fooled everyone with her butter wouldn't melt act.

Sam and Leah had turned up just as the argument was reaching its height. Emily had expected Sam to intervene on her behalf but the smug expression had been wiped from her face as he just stared at her impassively. It had been a long hard road for him to fight off the pull toward Emily. In the end it had come down to an internal battle between what Sam the human wanted and his spirit wolf thought it needed.

Billy had been hard at work looking through the old legends regarding the last wolf pack, there was not much information about any of them overcoming an imprint, just a few lines about one pack member going on a retreat for 48 hours and finding the balance within himself between the wolf and the human. So with Jacob and Jared accompanying Sam they had taken off for two days to try and find their inner peace. Jared had recently felt the imprint pull toward a girl in his class he had never really been interested in, as soon as he felt the first stirrings of the imprint he begged to join Jacob and Sam. He did not want his choices taken away either. Jacob had his own reasons for going along, the sliver of fear that still remained in his heart that he could someday randomly imprint on some girl made him want to take every precaution that it would not happen. So the three of them disappeared to attempt what no wolf in the past had ever been able to do, they were going to fight for their own future.

When they returned they all seemed much changed. Sam no longer wore a permanent frown and some of his stoicism had melted away. Jared had dared to look in Kim's direction when he saw her from a distance and was relieved that he no longer felt anything toward her. Jacob too seemed different, Bella and his dad had not been able to pinpoint exactly what, but the way he carried himself and the confidence that exuded from him made him seem older than his years. None of them spoke about their experiences during their absence and no one pried. It had been a personal journey for each of them and was nobody's business but theirs.

So with Emily now banished from his life permanently Sam was able to move forward, his talk with her had not been pleasant, the tears and pleadings had been upsetting to witness, but he remained strong against her assault on his feelings. Sam wanted the woman he loved back and he was determined never to lose Leah again.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella managed to slip away from the others as the night wore on. Bella had become increasingly anxious during the day; ever since Jacob had returned from his retreat he had seemed distant and preoccupied. Her attempts to draw him out had been met with a brick wall. They had spent the morning in the garage, Billy had presented Jacob with the part he needed to fix the VW Rabbit and Jacob could not wait to get started. So, as was their usual routine, Bella sat on an old crate and watched him work while she passed the tools that he needed. The one thing that was missing was the easy flow of conversation. Jacob hardly spoke; Bella would catch him looking at her with a worried expression on his face and her heart sank. It was the same expression Edward had worn the day he had abandoned her. She now knew that she was losing Jacob and there was nothing that she could do about it.

She had managed to avoid him for the rest of the day after that, as always she was trying to put off the inevitable. When she had arrived at the bonfire, Jacob had asked her to come for a walk with him as he needed to speak to her about something. The similarities to her break up with Edward were frightening. She had persuaded him to leave it until later and surrounded them both with other people. Jacob had not been happy about this at all but did not protest. But now they were alone, Bella let him lead the way as they walked along the shore line as she waited for him to speak the words that would break her heart for a second time.

They ended up at the old, bleached driftwood log that they had once deemed as their special place. It had been where Jacob had first shared the stories about the cold ones with her. Bella sat down and leaned her elbows on her knees; she hid her face behind her hair and waited for him to speak. She felt Jacob kneel down in front of her as he sighed heavily.

"Bells, I need to tell you something important..." he began.

"It's okay Jake," she mumbled. "I get it...you don't have to say it."

"You know..." Jacob gazed at her sadly." How did you guess?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes glued to her feet. "I could tell that you were different when you came back, you have hardly spoken to me. I can see you looking at me weirdly as if I am going to fall apart again. Don't concern yourself Jake, I am stronger now. I have been through a break up before, I..."

"Break up? What the fuck are you talking about Bella?" Jacob demanded. He caught hold of her face and forced her to look at him. "I see, so now that I am Alpha it is all too much for you. So you are just going to dump me because my..."

Bella's eyes widened. "Alpha, you're now the Alpha?"

Jacob looked at her in confusion. "You didn't know?"

"No, I thought...I mean I assumed...you were so..." Bella stopped speaking as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "I thought you were going to break up with me."

Jacob leaned his forehead onto hers."I love you Bells. Why would you ever think that? I have been acting weird because I was trying to pluck up the courage to tell you about my decision to take over as Alpha. It is my birthright. It will mean that I have a lot more responsibility. Not only that but I will be chief of the tribe one day too..."

Bella reached up and cupped his cheek with one of her hands. "I'm sorry, Jake. It's just the way you acted, it reminded me of how Edward was the day he left..."

"I'm not him..." Jacob said irritably. Even the mention of the leech's name made him angry. He tried to reign himself in.

"I know..."

Jacob sighed; he got up and sat next to her on the log instead. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Bella rested her head on his chest and listened to the rapid beating of his heart. It seemed that they had both misunderstood each other.

"Tell me Jake, why did you think I would dump you? Do you really think that because you have more responsibilities that I would not understand?" She questioned him.

"It's more than that Bella...it means that I have committed my future to the tribe. I will never be able to leave the res, only for short periods. Whoever shares my life with me will need to commit to this life too. It will not be an easy one, life here can be harsh and money will be tight. I love you, I really do but I also don't want to force you into something that you don't want. You are so clever Bells you could go anywhere or do anything. I know we spoke about this before but now there is even more at stake. I'm scared that you can't see your future with me, that's why I have been so distant these past couple of days..." Jacob took a deep breath as he finished revealing everything to Bella. His arms tightened around her as he waited for her answer.

Bella felt overwhelmed by all of this information, she had been so caught up in her fears that he was going to break up with her that she had no idea he was dealing with all this. It was a huge deal that he was taking on, he was still so young and so was she. Could she really give him the life time commitment that he was seeking? Was it fair to make promises when neither of them knew what the future held? All of these thoughts whirled in her mind as she struggled to find the right words to express her feelings.

"Bells, honey say something, please..." Jacob pleaded when she remained silent.

The pain in his voice shook Bella out of her reverie; she twisted around in his lap so that she could look up at him. "I love you Jake. I do, it took me a long time to realize it but the thought of not having you in my life is unbearable. I don't know what the future holds, all I can tell you is how I feel right now and that is if you still think I am worthy than I want to be with you..."

Jacob stopped her words with a kiss, he pressed his lips hard onto hers and she reciprocated at once. He crushed her body to his and she slipped her arms around his neck and sank her hands into his silky black hair. The kiss intensified as Jacob parted her lips with his tongue and Bella gasped. She pushed herself closer to him so there was not an inch of space between them. Nothing felt more right than this, they continued kissing and caressing each other for several minutes before the need to breathe separated them.

Jacob gazed intently into her eyes, making Bella's skin heat up with longing. No one, not even Edward, had ever made her feel the way that Jacob was right now. All her inhibitions were falling away as the naked desire in his eyes took her breath away. She regarded him steadily for a moment before saying what was on her mind.

"Jake, let's go back to your house..." she suggested.

A grin spread across Jacob's face at her words. "I thought you would never ask..."

_**A/N-Thanks for reading, more coming soon...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copy right belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Thirteen**

Jacob had lit candles and placed them strategically around his room, the soft glow of the flames created a comforting ambience. Bella was sitting on his bed, her knees drawn up to her chest as she watched him circumnavigate the room, lighting each candle. He blew out the match and turned to face her, a sweet smile on his face. Bella returned it nervously; her eyes followed him as he moved slowly toward her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Bella nodded, she cautiously reached out with her hand and ran a finger along his face, feeling along the rough stubble that adorned his cheeks. He had not shaved and the day's beard growth only added to his sexiness. Thoughts of the differences between Jacob and Edward flitted briefly through her mind; the two were total opposites in every way. Edward was cold and aloof, he was good looking in an emo kind of way, with his pale skin and thick bronze coloured hair. He had the sort of looks that you admired from a distance, get too close and you realized it was all so fake. Jacob was warm and outgoing; he was tall and lean with the muscular physique of a trained athlete. The subtle definition of his muscles only enhanced his attractiveness.

Bella traced her fingers along his full lips and she smiled as he kissed the tips of her fingers. His skin was so warm and inviting as she continued on her journey, running her hand down his neck and lightly along one of his broad shoulders. She reached the tattoo that adorned his left shoulder; it was a symbol that defined his membership of the pack. Each wolf had a similar tattoo with small differences woven into the design to define each individual member. Bella studied it for a moment before daring to lean forward and place a gentle kiss upon it. She heard Jacob gasp and his hand stroked the back of her head as she traced the lines of his tattoo with her lips.

"Bells..." he said huskily. She raised her head and smiled up at him.

"Do you know that you're beautiful..." she replied teasingly, referring back to an earlier declaration that she had once made to him.

Jacob laughed and put his arms around her to pull her close. He cupped one of her cheeks in his hand and inclined his head toward hers. "You're the only beautiful one here," he whispered before pressing his mouth on hers.

The kiss started out slow and loving before becoming more intense. Jacob lay back on the bed and pulled Bella down with him so she was lying across his chest. They continued to kiss for another few minutes before breaking apart, panting heavily. Bella began exploring the planes of his chest with her mouth, using her lips and tongue to tease him mercilessly. His breathing became more erratic as Bella's touches increased his ardour. Without warning he rolled them both over so that he was hovering above her, he stared down into her eyes before placing a light kiss on her lips. "My turn," he murmured against her mouth.

Bella felt her nerves begin to creep up on her; this would be the first time that anyone had touched her intimately. Jacob sensed her agitation and he reached to stroke her cheek gently with his long fingers. "If you're not ready yet, Bells we can stop..."

"I am ready, just you know a bit nervous..." she admitted weakly, feeling the tell tale blush creeping along her cheeks.

"You don't have to worry honey. It's just me..." Jacob gave her a reassuring smile as he kept his eyes locked with hers as he began to unbutton her shirt. Bella felt her apprehension slip away as he continued to gaze at her trustingly. He always managed to make her feel safe and secure and the feeling of his warm hands on her skin melted away the last of her worries.

Jacob ducked his head and began to kiss along her neck making Bella quiver with desire. She sank her fingers into his silky, black hair and closed her eyes with pleasure as she let herself revel in the way his intimate touches made her feel. She allowed herself to really let go and she clutched onto him tighter when his mouth reached her breast and he began to kiss her smooth skin softly in teasing circles. Her back arched as his warm hands slid down her sides and left a blazing trail of heat in their wake. He moaned her name as he continued to explore her upper body with his skilful hands and Bella's breathing became ragged as his name slipped like a prayer from her own lips as he continued to tease her body with his lips and hands.

Eventually Jacob raised his head and captured Bella's lips with his own in a heated kiss. Her arms slid around his neck and she tugged him closer to her so that his body was aligned with her own. Her hands wandered up and down his broad back and shoulders as she stroked along his tan skin. She traced the muscles along his back and sighed with pleasure as he again attacked her neck with his lips.

Bella's hand wandered down to the top of Jacob's jeans and she slipped her hand under the seam and toyed with the button, trying to open it. A warm hand clamped over her own and pulled hers away gently. Bella looked up at Jacob in confusion, she could see the heated desire in his eyes and her own body was throbbing with the need to take things further.

"Bells, you have to stop..." he said breathlessly. "I know I won't be able to if we go any further."

Bella bit her lip as she continued to stare up at him. "What if I don't want you to?" she whispered.

"I love you Bella, but I know that you are not ready to take the next step yet. I don't want you to regret anything." he replied sadly.

I would never regret anything..." she reached up and caressed his cheek softly. Jacob smiled faintly in response. He leaned down and kissed her mouth gently.

In her heart, Bella knew that Jacob was right. She wanted to take the next step with him, her body yearned for him and his touch set her on fire. Tonight she had let her heart rule her head, they needed to be sensible about things, neither of them had any protection and she was not even on the pill. It had been an impulsive decision on her part to come back to his house while they had a chance to be alone. Once again Jacob had shown his maturity and how he thought about her needs and not his own. She loved him even more for his consideration of her feelings.

"Thanks Jake..." she said as she snuggled up against his warm body, his arms wrapped around her securely.

Jacob placed a soft kiss on her hair and whispered how much he loved her. Bella smiled in contentment and allowed her eyes to drift closed as they both sought sleep.

XXXXXX

The next day found Jacob working on the VW Rabbit, Bella was spending time with a friend from her school, Angela Weber. They were going to spend the day studying as Bella had fallen behind due to recent events. Quil and Embry were lounging around the garage, occasionally attempting to help Jacob finish up the job. They were being more of a hindrance than a help. Quil especially was grating on his nerves with his over exuberance and childish comments about his relationship with Bella.

"So dude, does she ever talk about the vamp?" he asked casually. "I mean did she ever actually you know 'do' anything with him, I mean its kinds creepy when you think about it."

Embry shook his head in annoyance at Quil's question as Jacob slammed the hood of the Rabbit down and threw his wrench at Quil's head. "Will you shut the fuck up? Bells did nothing with that son of a bitch."

Quil caught the wrench skilfully in his hand just before it neared his head. "Come on man, why are you getting so uptight? It was just morbid curiosity..."he began to laugh at his own joke.

"You are such an idiot, Ateara..." Embry hit Quil on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for..." Quil complained, rubbing the spot with his hand.

"For being a clueless dipshit..." Embry said mildly.

Quil got up and glared at Embry and Jacob. "I don't know what has happened to you two. It used to be fun hanging out but now you have become all serious and shit. You both need to loosen up. That Bella girl has you under the thumb Jakey boy."

Jacob felt his anger rising, his hand began to tremble as he tried to reign in the urge to phase. When had Quil become so childish? Had he always been this way? A memory flashed through Jacob's mind as he recalled the first time that Quil had met Bella, it was just after they had started working on the bikes. Even then Quil had tried to flirt with Bella, even though he knew how Jacob felt about her. He could see that Embry was also getting increasingly irritated with Quil's childish comments and immature behaviour. He really needed to grow up.

"Just get out Quil, I am not in the mood." Jacob said eventually as he picked up an old rag and began to wipe the oil off of his hands.

"I am going to find Paul; at least that guy knows how to cut loose. I'll see you old men later." Quil threw them both a disgusted look and left the garage.

Jacob and Embry watched him go, the tension dissipated as soon as Quil left and Jacob relaxed. "When did Quil become such an ass?" He wondered out loud.

Embry picked up the abandoned wrench and twirled it through his fingers. "You have got to remember Jake that Quil never went through what we did. He missed everything...the danger and fear we all faced has changed us. We are a tight knit unit and Quil is on the edge of it."

Jacob knew that what Embry said was true; he eyed his friend in amusement. "When did you get so wise, huh?"

Embry gave Jacob a smug grin. "When I sprouted four legs and fur..."

XXXXXX

Bella pulled up into the driveway of her house and parked up. She stifled a yawn as she turned off the loud engine. The silence was deafening and a shiver ran down her spine as she looked out into the dark night. Her dad was at work so all the lights in the house were off. She had enjoyed her time with Angela, it had been a while since she had seen her and it was nice to catch up on what she had missed. It felt normal, something that a teenage girl her age would do.

Fumbling around for the handle to open the door to the truck, Bella slipped out and hauled her backpack on one shoulder. She then ran over to the house and up the steps so that she could get inside as quickly as she could. She dropped the keys as she tried to open the front door and swore under her breath at her clumsiness. After another brief struggle she turned the key and thankfully closed the door shut behind her. Reaching out Bella felt along the wall with her hand until her fingers connected with the light switch, the hall was flooded with light as she flicked on the switch. A terrified yelp escaped Bella's lips as right before her eyes the small, pixie like figure of Alice Cullen appeared.

"Hello Bella..." Alice said in greeting.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Fourteen**

Bella stared at Alice for a good few seconds before she really believed that she was standing in front of her, Alice had tried to embrace her but Bella had stepped back, shaking her head. Her former friend and Edward's sister sighed.

"I understand that you are shocked to see me Bella and maybe a little bit angry but I had to come and see that you were okay with my own eyes. I have been trying to track your future but my visions kept coming up blank. You would occasionally come into focus and then there would be long periods where I couldn't see you at all. I was so worried I just had to see you. "Alice schooled her features into a contrite expression as she regarded Bella.

"Are you alone?" Bella finally recovered the use of her voice, she could not get over the fact that Alice Cullen was actually here in front of her. It had begun to seem as if her whole time with the Cullen family had been a surreal dream, only Jacob was real to her now.

Alice gave her a sympathetic glance. "If you mean is Edward with me, then no. I came alone."

A relieved sigh escaped Bella's lips at this piece of news, the thought of having to face her former boyfriend was not something she relished doing. Alice was much easier to deal with. "Thank god for that. If Jake caught sight of Edward he would probably rip him apart."

Alice frowned. "What? Who is Jacob and how on earth would he be able to hurt Edward? Why would you say such a thing?" her voice dripped with hurt.

Bella crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall as she studied Alice closely. "Jacob is my boyfriend and also the Alpha of the La Push wolf pack, you might know him as Billy Black son."

A gasp escaped Alice as her eyes widened at this piece of news. "There is another wolf pack in La Push, Carlisle told me once about his dealings with the original pack but we had no idea another had been formed. Oh Bella this is so much worse than I thought, that must be the reason I have been unable to see you, the dogs are blocking my visions."

"How dare you call them dogs?" Bella said fiercely.

Alice became immobile at Bella's harsh tone; she had never been spoken to like that by her before. "I see you really do have feelings for this Jacob character."

"Yes, I LOVE HIM Alice, without him I would be dead by now." She shot back at her.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked her, confusion clear in her voice.

"Remember James? His mate, Victoria came after me. As she couldn't get to Edward she decided I would do instead, mate for mate..." Bella's voice broke as she told Alice about Victoria's vendetta, the memories of the weeks of fear and uncertainty washed over her and she took deep breaths to calm herself down. She really needed Jacob, why did Alice have to come back now?

Alice's golden eyes opened wide. She quickly put her arms around Bella, who was powerless to resist her. "I am so sorry Bella, so sorry. If we had known about this we would never have left...we will sort this out I promise. We will protect you."

Bella shivered, Alice's strong scent was making her feel light headed, how come she had never noticed how sweet and overpowering the aroma was? She used to love to breathe in Edward's unique smell; it would draw her in and dull her senses. She shoved against Alice's shoulders until the latter released her.

"Victoria is no longer a problem, Jake and the pack protected me and ended her." Bella informed Alice.

A strange expression passed over Alice's pale face. "Well that's good Bella. I now understand why you feel beholden to the do...I mean Jacob and the wolf pack. Once Edward learns about what has transpired here I know he will be straight back. I have felt him wavering over his impulsive decision to leave you, he loves you deeply Bella, we all do. I know how concerned he will be about your welfare now that you have been mixing with the wolves. They can be unstable at the best of times...Oh Bella it appears that our leaving had the opposite effect of what Edward intended, you are just not safe to be left on your own." She said patronisingly.

Bella felt her anger beginning to build up, her body trembled with the uncharacteristic emotion. She now understood how Jacob felt just before he phased. She glared at Alice and she tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke. "I will only say this once so listen carefully. I want you to leave right now and never come back. The only things I need protection from are you, Edward and all of your kind. I would never have been in this situation if Edward had left me alone in the first place. It is all his doing that my life was placed in danger in the first place. The last thing that I want is for any of you to be in my life again, do you understand? I LOVE Jacob and only him, so I suggest you tell Edward to stay the hell away from me."

Alice became rigid with shock, her golden eyes bored into Bella as she stared at her. Her pale face and short spiky hair accentuated her eyes and they made Bella feel as if she was drowning in them."Bella I can't believe you really feel that way, it must be the dog's influence on you. I know that you still love my brother. This is just you letting your anger out. I know how hurt you must have felt when we left you. I never wanted to go, I tried to persuade him otherwise, we all did but he can be so stubborn. He loves you so much that he was willing to face an eternity of unhappiness to keep you safe."

All Bella's anger drained away as she listened to Alice's explanation. Something was troubling her and she just thought it best to ask. "Who is the leader in your family? I always thought Carlisle made the decisions..."

"He does..."Alice frowned again.

"Then why did you all do as Edward demanded then? If you all wanted to stay, why did you follow his lead? He could have gone if that was what he wished, but you all didn't need to follow him. Do you always do as Edward says?"

Alice remained silent for a moment, her hands twisting nervously. "It's not like that, we have to stick together."

"Does it work the other way around Alice? You wanted to stay, but your wishes were ignored. It seems like Edward gets his own way in everything." Bella said sarcastically.

"Bella please...I know how hurt you must feel but this is not like you." Alice pleaded.

Tiredness crept up on Bella as she looked at her former friend. All she wanted was for Alice to leave, there was nothing more to be said. "Look Alice as you can see I am still alive and breathing. So you can leave now." She said wearily.

"I miss you Bella..." Alice replied brokenly. "You're my best friend."

Bella tried to reign in her pity, as much as she would like to reassure Alice that she had forgiven her that was not going to happen. "Please Alice, just go..."

Alice's whole body drooped, her face showed utter devastation. Bella winced, guilt began to weigh heavily on her, but she needed to stay strong. She saw Alice open her mouth as if to reply when she suddenly sniffed the air and an alarmed expression crossed her face. Without warning she shoved Bella behind her and faced the front door as it was abruptly kicked open so that it was hanging off of its hinges. In the doorway, his whole body shaking with anger stood a very pissed off Jacob Black.

XXXXXX

"What the fuck is going on here? Let Bella go you filthy leech..." he roared at Alice.

Alice just stared impassively back at him, not at all intimidated by his ferocity. "So you are the famous Jacob Black. I would calm down if I was you, we wouldn't want Bella to get hurt." she said calmly.

Jacob looked at her with disgust. "The only thing that has hurt Bells is you and your family." he turned his attention to Bella. "Hey honey, I'm here."

Bella felt relief wash over her as he spoke to her, she could see that he had regained control, she slipped away from Alice and joined Jacob. His arms wrapped around her at once and she soaked in his supernatural warmth, letting it soothe her frazzled nerves. Alice watched them closely; a sad expression crossed her face as she saw the love shining from Jacob's eyes as he held Bella.

"You really do love each other..." she said in awe as she saw Bella give Jacob a relieved smile.

"I told you how I felt," Bella replied softly. "I love Jake."

"I can see it now, I am sorry Bella." Alice apologised.

Jacob held Bella tightly as he looked over at Alice. "I don't know why you are here but Bells has been through enough. Can't you see that?"

Alice nodded her head. "Yes, I know and once again I am sorry. When I came here it was not my intention to upset Bella. I was worried about her and I needed to see that she was safe. I mistakenly thought that she still felt love for Ed..."

Jacob let out a growl at the mention of Edward's name. Alice surprised them both by actually letting out a tinkling laugh. "You remind me very much of my mate, Jasper he would have exactly the same reaction as you, Jacob Black. Even though you smell appalling I do see that Bella has chosen wisely."

Bella glanced between them in confusion as Jacob grinned. "Well you don't smell so good yourself darlin' but I take the rest as a compliment."

The mirth faded from Alice's eyes as she turned her attention back to Bella. "I am going to try and keep this from Edward. If he knew about this he would be back straight away. Look, take this..."

To Bella's surprise Alice handed her a silver cell phone, it was one of the most expensive on the market."Why?"

"If you need my assistance for anything then use this phone, it will go though to a private line that only Jasper and I have access to. I can't promise you that Edward will not come back on his own, as I told you earlier he is reconsidering his earlier decision to leave you. I will try to dissuade him but I may be unsuccessful. I cannot read his intentions at this point, he keeps changing his mind."

Jacob looked at Alice intently. "If he refuses to leave Bella alone, I will not hesitate to kill him." He informed her coldly.

Alice gave him a grim smile. "I would not expect any less, but Edward has been around for a long time and will use any means to regain the heart of the woman he loves. Just remember to contact me if he shows up and let me and Jasper deal with him."

"Thank you Alice..." Bella said softly.

Alice nodded at her. "You were always my friend Bella, never doubt that. Look after her Jacob Black."

Jacob held Bella close to him. "Always..."

Alice gave one last look back at Bella before she vanished through the front door, only the faint aroma of a sweet perfume giving any indication that she had ever been there.

XXXXXX

Bella felt exhaustion overwhelm her as soon as she was finally alone with Jacob, she slumped against him and he hoisted her up into his strong arms and carried her bridal style into the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled Bella onto his lap so that he could wrap his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah, I am so glad you came when you did. I really needed you and then suddenly you were there."

"Uh huh..." Jacob mumbled.

Bella felt the tension in his body and it made her look up at him warily. "Jacob, what's going on? What are you hiding?"

Jacob gave her a sheepish smile. "It's nothing bad, just unexpected that's all."

"What was unexpected?" Bella demanded, fed up with his cryptic answers.

"Erm...don't get mad okay. I never fully realized myself until I felt how scared you were..."

"You felt how scared I was...but I thought you could only do that if you imprinted on..." Bella stopped speaking as it finally sunk in what he was hinting at.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! More will be revealed in the next chapter...coming soon!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Fifteen**

"Bells...say something..." Jacob studied her carefully; she seemed to be in shock after guessing his news.

"I don't understand, how has it happened now and why didn't you realise before?" Bella finally found her voice.

Jacob reached out and stroked her cheek with his long fingers; he knew that his touch always soothed Bella, almost at once he could feel the tension leave her body. He wondered why he had never thought about that before. It had only been a recent change; it may have started when she finally opened up to him and declared her love. In the past he felt like Bella had put up protective barriers around herself to stop anyone getting too close to her again, but once she lowered the walls around her heart maybe their natural connection had kicked in.

"Honey I don't know how to explain it easily. I really had no idea that we were imprinted. I have always been in love with you and well you once told me that I knew you better than anyone, remember?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, sometimes it feels like you can read my mind, the other night when you stopped us from going further, you knew that I wasn't ready. I mean I wasn't trying to stop things, but you instinctively knew." She said in wonder.

"You are okay with this right, Bella? I mean it doesn't change how you feel? I don't want you to feel beholden to me. I love you so much, I always have. The imprint has nothing to do with it." Jacob took her hand and placed it over his heart.

Bella pressed her hand harder onto his chest, her fingers splayed out over his strongly beating heart. "Jake, I am not sure that this is a normal imprint between us..."

"Why would you say that?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Don't look so worried, "Bella used her other hand to smooth the worry lines from his forehead. "I just think that maybe we are..." a blush crept up on her cheeks as she ducked her head so that she didn't have to look him directly in the eyes.

"Bells, why are you so embarrassed? Just say it..." Jacob placed a finger under her chin and raised her head so she had to look at him.

"It is going to sound so cheesy..." she mumbled.

Jacob grinned at her as he watched her turn even redder. He already knew what she was going to say, he was just having fun teasing her a little. "You think we are soul mates."

Bella swatted him on the chest with her hand. "It's not funny, Jake..."

"No, it makes perfect sense, actually..." he said gently. "I have loved you since I first met you."

"Jake, you were like, three. How would you even remember?" She asked disbelievingly.

An intense look came into Jacob's eyes as he gazed at her. "I do remember. You were wearing a yellow dress that Charlie had bought for you. My sisters teased you about the bright colour and I found you smearing dirt all over it. You stamped your foot and told me to go away until I told you that I thought you were 'pwetty.'"

Bella stared at him wide eyed; surely he couldn't recall their first meeting with such perfect clarity. She recollected something like that, but she had been two years older. "I can't believe you actually remember that."

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. "I remember everything."

Tears pricked at the corners of Bella's eyes as she felt her heart swell with love for him. Why had she taken so long to see what was right in front of her eyes? She had wasted so much time grieving for Edward that she had closed her eyes to the boy who was standing right in front of her. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too..." he said promptly, giving her one of his sunny grins.

Jacob inclined his head toward hers, his warm breath fanned across her skin sending pleasurable tingles through her body. She closed the gap between them and sighed in contentment when his mouth met hers. The kiss started off slow but did not take long to heat up. Jacob's hands slipped under Bella's t-shirt and he caressed her back with skilful fingers. He felt Bella press her breasts against his chest and he moaned at the contact. His hand found the clasp of her bra and unsnapped it easily. Their lips only left each other long enough for Bella to pull the t-shirt over her head and slip off her bra.

"You're so beautiful Bella," Jacob murmured as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and stroked it making Bella gasp.

She wound her arms around his neck and she held on tight as he continued to kiss and caress her, she became lost in the sensations he was inducing and all her inhibitions fell away as she let the man she loved give her pleasure. Jacob began to kiss along her neck and Bella ground her hips against his making him moan. His hands slid down to her waist and he held her still as he tried to calm himself down. He cursed in his head that once again they had no form of protection.

Bella felt him become still and she opened her eyes and sighed. "I think I need to go on the pill, Jake. We can't carry on like this."

"No, we can't, "he replied in frustration. "I really need you Bella. It's getting harder to stop."

Bella climbed off of his lap. "I know..."

"Shit," Jacob swore suddenly, his head turning toward the entrance to the living room. "I just heard the cruiser pull in. Get your t-shirt back on Bells."

Bella squealed in surprise, she fumbled around and found her t-shirt; she yanked it hastily over her head. The sound of a key turning in the lock had them both scrambling around, trying to get into a non compromising position. When Charlie finally entered the house he found Bella and Jacob sitting side by side on the sofa trying to look innocent. His dad radar was on full alert as he observed then both closely.

"I thought you were at Angela's?" he interrogated Bella straight away.

"I was..."

"Why is Jake here then?"

"I was passing this way Charlie and thought I would see if she was back."

"I thought you were spending the day working on your car. Billy bought you that part, didn't he?"

"Err...yeah, it didn't take me long to fix."

Charlie gave them both a searching look; Bella was sitting demurely with her hands folded in her lap. Jacob had just been about to put his arm over her shoulders when he caught Charlie glaring at him. He put his arm down by his side instead and gave Bella's dad a big smile.

"Well it's getting late Jake, maybe it's time you headed on home." Charlie said eventually.

Bella pouted and looked at her dad from under her long eyelashes. She had worked out the best way to get round him "Dad, can Jake stay a bit longer? It's not that late and I have caught up on all my studying," she wheedled.

Charlie was a sucker for his daughter's big brown eyes. "Alright just a while longer..." he agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks dad, you're the best," Bella jumped up from the sofa and ran over to her dad, giving him a hug. Charlie was still getting used to Bella's open displays of affection. Almost against his will his lips turned up into a rare smile.

"Thanks, kiddo," he said awkwardly, patting her hand.

"I'll go and make you some dinner. You must be starving." Bella declared.

"That would be great." Charlie gave his daughter another quick smile before leaving the room to go and change.

"Woah, that was close." Jacob laughed as he stood and pulled Bella into a bear hug.

Bella giggled as he finally put her down. "Wanna help?" She asked.

"Lead the way, Bells. I am all yours." he replied playfully.

Bella rolled her eyes at him as she took his hand and tugged him toward the kitchen.

XXXXXX

Charlie relaxed over dinner. Bella had pulled out a frozen lasagne and heated it up, adding a few vegetables into the mix. Jacob and her dad tucked into the food as soon as she laid the plates in front of them. They chatted about Charlie's day at work and then moved on to sports. Bella tuned out at this point having no interest in any kind of sport. She gathered up the dishes instead and smiled in contentment as she listened to her dad and Jacob's friendly banter about the dire record of Charlie's favourite team, 'The Mariners.'

After dinner they all retreated to the living room to watch a film. Charlie sat in his favourite swivel chair and Jacob rejoined Bella on the sofa. They sat in companionable silence, Charlie did not even complain when Jacob once again put his arm around Bella. It seemed that he was getting used to the idea that his daughter was dating his best friend's son. Bella put on one of her favourite films, Jane Eyre. She was soon captivated as she watched the slow burning romance blossom between Mr Rochester and Jane. It seemed that Jacob and her dad did not agree with her film choice as they were soon both fast asleep. She gave them a wry smile, who said romance was dead?

Just as the ending credits were rolling on the screen, Charlie jerked awake and yawned loudly. "I think it's time that lover boy over there headed on home, don't you, kiddo?"

"Couldn't he stay here for the night?" Bella asked hopefully.

Charlie gave her a disparaging look. "No."

Bella sighed as she turned to Jacob and shook him awake. His eyes flew open and he sat up straighter in his seat. "That was an awesome film, honey." He said.

"Jake you only saw ten minutes of it." Bella retorted in amusement.

Charlie laughed at Jacob's discomfiture. "Come on son, I will drive you home." He offered.

"Thanks Charlie..." Jacob stretched his legs to get some feeling back into them; his boot got caught up in something that was lying on the floor. He bent down to retrieve it and he swallowed nervously when he realized what he had picked up. It was Bella's abandoned bra. He tried to hide it but it was too late, Chief Swan had seen everything. He was in trouble now.

_**A/N-Oops, thanks for reading! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-We will be veering right off of the canon storyline now as something will be mentioned in this chapter that was alluded to in the books but never followed up. Please be kind...this chapter was hard for me to write...thanks! Nikki **_

**Part Sixteen**

Jacob watched as Charlie's eyes zeroed in on the bra he was holding in his hand, he dropped it on the floor as if it burned him (or maybe it was Charlie's eyes that were boring into him). He saw Bella's dad's cheek twitch as his jaw clenched and his hand wandered down to his gun belt that was thankfully hanging up on the hook in the hall. Jacob tried to give him a sheepish smile but Charlie seemed to be having trouble speaking, his face was now red and he stood up, pacing in front of them both. Jacob glanced at Bella out of the corner of his eye, she was cringing, her skin a violent shade of red as she tried to hide behind him.

"Look Charlie, Chief, Sir...I just want to..." Jacob stuttered as he saw Charlie glare at him. He stopped speaking.

Charlie continued to pace up and down and both Jacob and Bella were becoming increasingly agitated, maybe that was his intention. He did not speak for another few minutes as his eyes kept travelling to the abandoned bra. Bella opened her mouth to say something but he waved his hand at her to remain silent. She huddled against Jacob's side, feeling absolutely mortified.

After another few tense minutes passed Charlie stopped pacing and stared at them both, wearing his bad cop expression. He leaned over Jacob and smiled as he watched him move back from him. "Now, Bella would you mind going up to your room and letting me and Jake here have a moment. There is something we need to discuss."

"Dad, please this concerns..." Bella began to protest.

"Bella move..." her dad bellowed and she shot up to her feet and scurried out of the room, shooting Jacob a sympathetic glance as she passed.

Jacob watched as Charlie walked over to his swivel chair and pushed it in front of the sofa so that he was now sitting opposite him. He kept thinking that Charlie was going to pull out a flashlight and shine it into his eyes or attach him to a lie detector to catch him out. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, why was he so intimidated by this guy? He was a freaking werewolf for god's sake who hunted down and killed dangerous vampires. Charlie Swan should be easy to deal with...but the stern look he was giving Jacob made him sink lower in his seat.

His reactions seemed to please Charlie as he leaned forward and gave him a scary smile. "Well boy, it seems that we need to lay down a few ground rules now that you are officially dating my little girl..."

"Well she is eighteen, Char...Sir..."Jacob fell silent as Charlie glared at him again.

"She may be eighteen but my daughter is not wise in the ways of the world. She is an innocent young woman who deserves to be treated like a lady and shown respect..." he said pompously.

Jacob couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth as he listened to Charlie's description of Bella. She had run with both vampires and werewolves, actually aided in the killing of a vicious leech who had a vendetta against her and Charlie was calling her _innocent in the ways of the world_.

"What is so amusing?" Charlie snapped.

"Look Charlie I know that you worry about Bella, but I love her. I would never hurt her or do anything she was not ready for, I promise you that." Jacob said earnestly.

His words made Charlie pause as he ran a hand through his hair. He sat back in his swivel chair and sighed, all the fight leaving him. "I know that. She has been through so much, a lot that I was unaware of. I am her dad and I want to protect her, make sure she knows what she is getting into. You both need to be careful, having se..."

Jacob shook his head at Charlie; this was not a talk he wanted with Bella's father. He interrupted him before he could give anymore advice. "I Know Charlie, honestly Bells and I have talked everything through. We are not naive, okay. Whatever happens I can assure you we will be careful." he said hastily.

Charlie stared at him for another minute before nodding his head. "I know, just keep the evidence out of my sight in future, alright."

Jacob gave him a grin and Charlie stood up and cuffed him on the back of the head. "Don't push your luck son. Come on I'll drive you home."

XXXXXX

Charlie parked the police cruiser in front of the Black's house. The headlights showed up another car parked near the house. It was a battered looking Toyota corolla. "That's Embry's mom's car..." Jacob said as he looked at it curiously. "I wonder why she is here."

"Maybe Embry is with her..." Bella suggested.

"Yeah, maybe..." Jacob opened the door and climbed out of the back seat, then turned to assist Bella. Charlie slipped out of the front and followed them both inside the house.

The house was in darkness; Jacob flipped all the switches on as he walked through. Where the hell were his dad and Embry's mom? "Dad..." he called out as he glanced into the kitchen and then into the narrow hallway leading to the bedrooms.

"Perhaps he popped out..." Charlie surmised. "Although his truck is still out front. I hope he is alright."

Jacob knew better, his enhanced hearing had already picked up the sounds of low voices and it was coming from his dad's bedroom. One of the voices was Kay Call's. She was begging Billy not to go out and just stay hidden. Anger surged through Jacob as he surprised Bella and her dad by marching down the hall and throwing open the door to his dad's room.

Billy locked eyes with his son. He shielded Kay as she hid behind him; they were both in his bed covered by the blankets. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon, Jake..."

"So I see, "Jacob said sarcastically. He gave his dad a disgusted glance before slamming the door shut.

XXXXXX

Bella could see Jacob's limbs trembling as he stalked back into the main living room. She went straight over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. "Jake, what's the matter? Is your dad, okay?"

"He's fine, been enjoying some female company..." his chest heaved as he tried to keep his whirling emotions under control.

Charlie glanced over in the direction of his friend's room as it dawned on him what Jacob was implying. "Billy and Kay?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he would betray my mom like this, with Embry's mom of all people." Jacob ran his hands through his hair and tugged on the ends trying to regain control.

"Jacob please you need to calm down..." Bella said softly. "Look at me..."

Jacob turned his anguished eyes onto her and the love he saw in hers made him calm down. He wrapped her in his arms and hid his face in her hair, holding on to her for dear life. "I just can't believe it, what else has he been hiding. One secret after another..."

Billy finally appeared followed by a contrite looking Kay. Charlie just shook his head in disbelief as he watched Billy manoeuvre his chair so that he was facing his son. "Jake, I know this is a shock but it's not what you think..."

Jacob raised his head and glared at his father, it was only Bella's arms around him that anchored him in place. "It is exactly what I think. All you do is betray people. You kept me in the dark about what was going to happen to me, you left Charlie out of the loop when he should have been told. Now I find you have been having some sort of illicit affair. You are fond of keeping secrets aren't you dad, that is until they blow up in your face." he yelled at him.

Billy flinched at his son's words. "I know you are upset but this is not some illicit affair. Kay and I have..."

Jacob turned his attention onto a quivering Kay, she had her head bent and was refusing to meet anybody's eye. "Does Em know about this? Or have you kept him in the dark like you did about who his real father is?"

Charlie and Bella exchanged a puzzled glance; this was all news to them. Bella held on tighter to Jacob, trying to get him to stay focused. If he got too riled up he could end up phasing right in the middle of the room. "Jake, please..." she begged him.

A devastated look crossed his face as he turned his ire back onto his father. "Did you betray mom too? Please don't tell me that you are Embry's real father..." his voice broke as he spoke.

Billy looked at his son sadly. "Jake, just sit down so that we can talk things through rationally. I will explain everything."

Jacob shook his head fiercely. "No, I don't want to talk to you. Not now or ever."

Charlie placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder as he looked at his oldest friend in disappointment. "That is enough both of you. Jake you can stay at my house for the time being. I think it best you both have some space before something is said that you will both regret."

Bella smiled at her dad gratefully. "Thanks," she whispered. She took Jacob's hand and led him back outside, he refused to even look at his father as he left.

Billy faced Charlie and tried to thank him, but Charlie wasn't interested. "I feel like I don't know you at all." he said as he threw him a look of disgust before following Jacob and Bella back outside.

Once the door closed Billy slumped in his chair. Kay came over to him and touched his hand timidly. "Billy I'm sorry..."

"Not as sorry as me. I think you should go..."

"But..."

"Just go..." Billy said harshly. Kay fled the house, tears pricking at her eyes.

Billy gazed around the empty room and his eyes fell onto the last photo that was ever taken of his wife, Sarah. He wiped his hand over his face as he studied it carefully. Even though she was smiling you could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry...Sarah...so sorry." he whispered as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

XXXXXX

Bella made up a bed on the sofa for Jacob. Charlie leant him some of his clothes, although they did not fit properly. She watched him sitting in the sofa, deep in thought. He had hardly spoken on the way back, just lapsed into a brooding silence. Bella rejoined her dad in the kitchen.

"Did you know about Kay?" Bella asked him.

Charlie shook his head."No I am as shocked as you are."

"What about Harry? Do you think he knows?"

"How would I know? I am always the last one to be told the truth..." he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry dad..." Bella apologised, knowing that he was referring to her relationship with the Cullen's.

"Hey, kiddo, don't say sorry. I am just feeling a bit disappointed at the moment. I have known Billy forever I can't fathom why he would ever cheat on Sarah..." he shrugged his shoulders.

"He never actually confirmed that though dad..." Bella pointed out hopefully.

"He never denied it either, kiddo." Charlie replied tiredly.

Bella fidgeted nervously. Charlie gazed at her in amusement. He could tell what she was going to ask. "You want to stay down here with Jake, don't you?"

Bella nodded. "He needs me dad. Nothing will go on, I promise."

"My little girl is all grown up..." Charlie gave her a sad smile. "I trust you Bells. Go in there and look after that boy. I will see you in the morning,"

Bella walked over to him swiftly and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks again, dad."

Charlie ruffled her hair playfully. "Goodnight, kiddo."

"Night, dad." Bella watched as he descended the stairs then she went to rejoin Jacob.

XXXXXX

Bella lay across Jacob as they cuddled together on the sofa. He still hadn't said much, just held onto her tightly and kept stroking her hair. He looked deep in thought and she decided to wait until he was ready to talk. An hour passed peacefully in this way until he finally spoke.

"Does he look like me?" He suddenly asked.

Bella propped herself up on his chest as she gazed at him. "Do you mean Embry?"

"Yeah...does he?"

An image of Jacob's best friend popped into her head and she tried to assess the likeness. Their eyes looked the same but that was all. Their personalities were completely different. Jacob was confident and had a sunny disposition. Embry was much quieter and could be very shy. "A bit..." she said eventually.

"How am I ever going to tell him?" Jacob said brokenly. "He has lived his whole life wanting to know his father and...I can't believe it."

"Your dad didn't say for certain, Jake. You have to wait until you speak to him."

"I don't want to see him..." Jacob's tone was harsh.

Bella stroked his face lovingly. "Let's not talk about it anymore tonight. I for one am tired."

Jacob nodded. "Bells, you won't ever leave me, promise?"

She heard the need in his voice and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Never..."

Jacob's arms wrapped tight around her as he spooned behind her. Bella laced her fingers with his and their legs tangled together. She soon succumbed to sleep; it took Jacob a lot longer...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Seventeen**

Billy arrived early. As soon as the sun was up he got Harry to drop him off and help him up the front steps. He pounded his fist on the front door until Jacob threw the door open and glared down at his father.

"What the hell are you doing here? I am not ready to talk to you..." he whispered fiercely.

Harry tried to intervene. "Now Jake, I know that you are angry but you have to listen to your dad, try not to be judgemental okay..."

Jacob turned his wrath on Harry instead. "Did you know about him and Kay?" he demanded.

Harry winced; there was no point in lying. "Not at first, your dad only admitted it recently." he confessed.

"I can speak for myself Harry. Thanks for the lift; I'll catch up with you later." Billy said calmly.

Harry sighed, "Alright...tell Charlie hi for me would ya, Jake."

"Whatever..." Jacob replied dismissively.

They both watched as Harry descended the front steps and made his way to the parked truck. He gave them both a sympathetic smile before leaving. Billy turned his attention back to his son. "Well are you going to let me in?"

"It seems that I have no choice..." Jacob muttered. He opened the door wider and allowed his dad to roll his chair into the house.

XXXXXX

Bella was in the kitchen with her dad making some coffee. She tried to eavesdrop on the conversation between Jacob and his dad but Charlie glared at her. "Leave them alone, Bells. This is a private matter between them."

"You didn't see how hurt Jake was last night. Billy has a lot to answer for. I think I should go in there and show my support..." She actually turned to leave but Charlie caught hold of her arm.

"No Bella, you can be there for Jake afterwards..." he advised her gently.

"Aren't you mad, dad? Billy hid it all from you too?" She asked him.

Charlie took a long drink of his black coffee. Once he had placed the mug back on the table he looked up at his daughter sadly. "Bells, you hid everything from me about the Cullen's. Should I be mad at you too?"

Bella's lips trembled at the defeated tone in his voice. He sounded so hurt. She sat across the table from him and held his hands in her own. "You're right. I'm sorry dad..."

Charlie gave her a weak smile. "It's okay kiddo. I know that you are just worried about Jake. If he needs you to go in there for support I am sure he will ask."

"You're a good man, dad. Thanks for looking out for me and Jake," she said earnestly.

"That's my job, kiddo..." he gave her hands a quick pat before standing up to make another coffee.

XXXXXX

Jacob stood as far away from his dad as possible. If the answers that his dad was about to give him were going to be upsetting, he needed to make sure that if he phased unexpectedly, then he wouldn't harm his father. Billy had tried to make small talk but Jacob refused to engage in idle chit chat. He cut straight to the chase.

"Are you Embry's father?" he asked him coldly.

Billy regarded him steadily for a moment before giving a slight nod. Jacob felt his limbs begin to shake as the heat began to run up and down his spine. His hands slid into his hair and he tugged on the short strands. "I don't believe this...how the fuck could you cheat on mom? And Embry, what about him?"

"Jacob, please calm down and I will explain everything..." Billy gripped the arms of his wheelchair to compose himself. This confession had been a long time coming.

Jacob took deep breaths as he paced back and forth trying to settle himself. He was very aware that Bella and her dad were in the other room and the last thing he wanted was to upset or worry them. He focused on his feelings for Bella and he managed to regain control. Billy relaxed as he saw that his son was no longer shaking.

"Tell me then and leave nothing out..." Jacob snapped as he sat down on the sofa and avoided looking his father's way.

"You know that money has always been tight in our family. When your mom became pregnant with the twins she had to give up work as the pregnancy was a difficult one, also with my health being so poor we really struggled financially. I was just earning enough to put food on the table at one point and little else." Billy slumped in his chair as old memories assaulted him.

Jacob frowned and finally turned toward his father. "Carry on..." he said, his voice softer now.

"After Becca and Rach were born your mom lapsed into a severe depression. She was finding it hard to cope, without Sue, Harry and even Charlie helping out it could have ended badly. I don't like talking about this time in our lives but it might help you to understand..."Billy rubbed a hand over his face as he pictured a broken Sarah in his mind. "She began drinking to alleviate her stress; I didn't realize at first she became adept at hiding the evidence. Then one day she took the twins out in the car, she had a few glasses of wine and..." tears began to pour out of Billy's eyes.

"Dad?" Jacob questioned, alarmed at the state his father was in. He got up from the sofa and knelt in front of his father. "What happened?"

"Your mom swerved off the road and crashed head on into a tree. It was only by the grace of god that they were all strapped in. Harry was driving by and found them; luckily they only had superficial injuries. It could have been a lot worse. It seemed to wake Sarah up to what she had been doing. She told me that she would never drink again and for a short time she did keep that promise..."

"Dad, I'm so sorry I never..." Jacob felt nauseous as he thought about the possibility that he could have lost his sisters if the accident had been more serious.

"I never wanted you to hear this about your mom Jake. You only had her in your life for a short time; I wanted you to have good memories of her...when she was sober she was the best wife and mother you could ever wish for. "He continued sadly. "We muddled along as best we could. Sarah had bouts of sobriety and then life would get difficult and she would return to the bottle. When she became pregnant with you she vowed to stay away from the drink, but she only managed four weeks. Kay worked in the bar that Sarah used to frequent. We got to know each other pretty well, as she would call me when your mom would turn up very inebriated. One night I confronted your mom about her drinking saying that she was killing not only herself but you as well. I wanted her to seek help but we ended up having a major row. She disappeared and went on a huge bender. Kay found her slumped outside the bar as she was leaving and called me..." Billy became so choked up that he had to stop talking. Jacob felt tears welling up in his own eyes as he listened to his dad's tale. He wiped them away angrily.

"I'm sorry Jake. Kay helped me get your mom home and into bed, then I drove Kay back to her house and...it was only ever one night. I was just so upset over your mom and she was there. I have no excuses..." Billy swallowed the bile in his throat. "Kay became pregnant with Embry; she never admitted the truth to me ever. She kept it all to herself because she knew what strain I was already under with you on the way, the twins and your mom. I only found out for certain a few months ago when Kay and I started to reconnect and she finally blurted out the truth."

Jacob felt his anger at his dad slip away. He was finding it hard to comprehend what an awful situation they had all been in. There was one last question he needed to ask his father. He reached out and held his hand. "Was mom drunk the day she had her accident and died?"

More tears fell down Billy's weathered cheeks as he gave a slight nod. Jacob reached out and pulled his father into a comforting hug. He held on tight as Billy let out a lifetime of suppressed grief.

XXXXXX

Bella and Jacob sat side by side on the old porch swing that Charlie had bought for Renee years ago as a birthday present. Bella had listened attentively as Jacob confessed to her everything that his dad had revealed about his mom. Billy was inside the house with Charlie, the two men were having a good long talk, airing the issues between them.

"What's going to happen to Embry? Will he be told?" Bella asked gently.

Jacob sighed as he laced his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. "My dad and Kay are going to tell him everything tonight."

"I'm sorry, Jake. You have all been through enough already...will you go with them when they tell him."

"No, I think Embry deserves some time with both his parents. I will go and see him tomorrow."

Bella gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do your sister's know?"

"Not all of it, dad didn't find out for sure about Embry until Kay confessed to him only recently. It's all such a mess..."

Bella cuddled closer to his side, having her with him eased his pain. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for being there, Bells..."

"I didn't do anything..." she sighed.

"You're here supporting me, most girls would have run for the hills screaming..." he joked.

Bella gave him a weak smile. "If I had tried I would have only fallen on my ass..."

"True, it would have just given me the excuse to rescue you..."

Bella hit him on the chest playfully. "You're just lucky that I happen to be in love with you."

"Yeah, I am," he said, the tone turning serious again. "I love you too Bella."

"Come here," she whispered as she slipped her hand around his neck and pulled his head down to hers as they shared a gentle kiss.

_**A/N-Is it bad that I was actually quite tearful writing this chapter? Thanks for reading! Nikki **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Eighteen**

Bella pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail as she stared sullenly at the pile of homework spread out in front of her. She was so behind on all of her assignments and was struggling to catch up. Angela had been a great help and study partner but she was too caught up in her new relationship with Ben Cheney to spend as much time with Bella as before. Jessica had offered to help but Bella knew it would have ended up being the other way around. Jessica was just as behind herself and would have spent the time copying her homework.

Sighing heavily she began sorting through the pile, deciding on what to start first. Math was her worst subject so she thought she would take the plunge and start with the most difficult. Time ticked by as she immersed herself in the difficult calculations. A knock on the door made her jump. "Damn," she muttered irritably. "Who the hell is that?"

Bella scraped her chair back and walked slowly over to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Embry Call standing on her doorstep. "Hey..." she said uncertainly. "How have you been?"

Embry just shrugged his shoulders; the dark circles underscoring his eyes showed just how little rest he had been getting. "I'm sorry to disturb you I was kinda looking for Jake. I thought he might be here..."

"No, he is at the hospital with Billy for his monthly check up. " Bella winced when she saw the pained look that crossed Embry's face.

"Yeah...right." Embry turned to leave, something about the dejection that was written all over him made Bella stop him.

"Hey, why don't you come in for a while Embry, Jake will be coming over afterwards you can talk to him then." She suggested.

Embry seemed unsure. He hesitated for a moment before giving her a shy smile. "Alright then, if you don't mind."

Bella stood to one side and he entered the house, looking around him with interest as he strolled into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw the pile of text books on the table. "You're studying, I'm sorry I'll go..."

"No way, I need the distraction. I am due a break. Sit down and I will make us a drink, will coffee do?" She asked him.

"Yeah, coffee would be good." He gave her another flash of his sweet smile. She returned it and turned back to start making the drinks. While she poured the coffee into some cups she glanced behind her at Embry. He really did not look much like either Billy or Jake, except for the black hair. He took after his mother, Kay in looks.

Bella settled back down in her chair and gripped the warm cup of coffee in her hands. "So how have you been?" she asked him politely.

A small frown crossed Embry's face at her question. "I suppose Jake told you how I reacted to the news." he said bitterly.

Bella shook her head. "No, that is not my business Embry." she answered him, her voice soft.

"I thought that Jake told you everything,"

"Not everything. What they told you and how you reacted to the news is private. It's your business Embry." Bella took a sip of her coffee.

"I thought everyone would be talking about me behind my back..." he admitted, hanging his head. "The pack has been trying to tiptoe around me but Quil was being his usual tactless self and we ended up having a fight."

"I think Quil has been butting heads with everyone. Jake had to issue an Alpha order on him the other day. I really do think he just feels isolated from you all. The experiences you have gone through have made you mature faster than him, as he joined so late he missed all of the action and he seems to be finding it hard to find his place within the pack hierarchy. I think he is just lashing out." Bella started to blush as she saw Embry smirking at her.

"You're really insightful, do you know that? I remember telling Jake the same thing once not too long ago." he confessed.

Bella gave him a rueful smile and finished the rest of her coffee. "Do you want to talk about it Embry? I am a good listener."

"What about Jake? I don't want to upset him, I just feel so fucking angry at Billy, my mom and..." Embry hung his head and clenched his hands together to try and regain some control.

Bella reached out and caught hold of his hand. "I won't tell him, you can be honest with me Embry. Remember Jake and I don't tell each other everything." she echoed her words from earlier."Tell me how you feel; it's not good to keep everything bottled up. Believe me I know from experience."

Embry regarded her carefully until he seemed to reach a decision. "Okay, I just feel lost Bella. I haven't been home much since mom told me. I am so angry at her for keeping it a secret from me when she knew how much I wanted to know. I know Billy had it hard because of Sarah, but as soon as he found out he should have told me and...do you know the worst thing?"

Bella held onto his hand as she watched the myriad of emotions crossing his handsome face. "Go on..." she encouraged him.

"The worst thing is I am jealous of Jake for having Billy as his dad his whole life when I never got the chance to have a real father..." he finished quietly. "I don't want to feel like this but it is so hard to be around him and not feel bitter that he always had everything and I never did. He is my best friend Bella and I hate the way that I feel."

Bella looked at him, empathy shining from her eyes. "It's a natural reaction Embry, don't feel guilty. If the situation was reversed I know that Jake would feel exactly as you do now. You just need to work through your feelings in your own way. It will get easier with time, I promise. Maybe you just need to focus on the positives."

"Positives?" he questioned her dubiously.

Bella nodded. "Yes, you now have a brother and two sisters. Your dad has always loved and respected you even before he knew that you were his. I have heard Billy praising you many times in the past Embry. Also, I know that you are still angry at your mom, but it's good for her and Billy that they are together. When you feel ready to let your anger go just think what a great family unit you will have."

Embry thought over what she had just pointed out, there was a lot of wisdom behind her words. The smile he gave her was a genuine one this time. "Thank you. Jake's lucky to have you. I wish I could find someone like you, do you know anyone?" He teased.

Bella giggled. "I am surprised that Jake's head is not full of grey hairs, I have been quite a challenge, believe me. The reason I am the person I am today is because he never gave up on me and made me a better person. You know Embry you are lucky to have him as a brother."

"I know..." he agreed.

"As for finding the perfect girl for you Embry, she is out there somewhere."

"Maybe..."Embry gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it. "I can hear Jake's car pulling up outside. I am going to leave by the back way and give you two sometime alone. Tell him I will catch up with him later. I am going to talk to Bi...I mean my dad."

Bella beamed at him and he thought she looked really beautiful, he could see why Jake loved her so much. He gave her one last goodbye and disappeared out of the back door.

XXXXXX

Jacob knew that Embry had been in the house as soon as he entered. He looked at Bella curiously.

"He came looking for you." was all she said.

"Did he look alright, Bells? I am worried about him, so is my dad." he confessed.

"He's alright. He will work through things in his own time. What about you, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Jacob swept her up in his arms and planted a loving kiss on her lips. "I am now."

Bella laughed and kissed him again, slipping her tongue between his lips as their kiss became more intense. Jacob cradled her close to him as his body began to heat up at the feel of her in his arms. They had been getting closer and closer to the edge each time; it was getting harder to stop things escalating between them. Their self control was weakening and Jake was sure that very soon they would ignore the consequences and plunge straight over the edge of the cliff. They both came up for air, their breaths coming in short pants.

"I can't take much more of this honey. I want you so badly." Jacob's voice was thick with passion.

"I want you too, "Bella sighed. "I have an appointment Friday. I am going to go on the pill Jake and then there will be nothing stopping us."

"Are you sure about this, Bells? I don't want to rush you if you're not ready. I can wait." He gazed at her in concern.

Bella looked him straight in the eye. "I am ready, Jake. When I am fully protected there will be nothing to stop us."

Jacob captured her lips with his and kissed her tenderly. "I love you,"

Bella smiled into the kiss. "I love you too."

XXXXXX

Charlie came home to the smell of a lovely roast dinner. Bella was just serving it up when he walked through the door. He hung up his gun belt and joined Jacob at the table as they all began to tuck in heartily. After they had all eaten their fill Charlie sat back and patted his stomach in satisfaction.

"That was an excellent meal, kiddo. You have a real talent for cooking." He said.

Bella beamed at him. "Thanks dad, I am glad you said that because I have been thinking about what I want to do for a career."

Charlie looked at her in surprise. "You have? What have you decided?"

"I want to own my own business dad. I have been thinking things over very carefully and I would like to open my own restaurant." She declared.

Jacob grinned happily at her. "That would be awesome Bells." He reached over and took her hand in his own.

Charlie raised his eyebrows at her. "Wow, you seem to have thought this all through. Where were you planning on opening this restaurant?" he asked her with interest.

Bella bit her lip nervously. "In La Push..." she admitted.

"La Push? Would you get permission to open one there and would you get enough clientele to make it work?" Charlie questioned.

"Oh she would definitely get permission..." Jacob winked at her as he slipped his arm over her shoulder. "As for the clientele, she would definitely have enough patrons to keep the business afloat; everyone knows what an amazing cook she is."

Charlie rolled his eyes at Jacob's statement. As the future chief of the tribe he would have a heavy influence on pushing through any objections. "Well kiddo it looks like you have really come up with an excellent idea. If you need any funds to go towards your venture, count me in."

Bella felt overwhelmed with the genuine support she was receiving from both her dad and Jacob, she had never been so happy in her life. "Thank you," she said softly. Jacob leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, earning him a glare from Charlie.

"So Bells, what are you planning on calling this restaurant?" Her dad asked curiously.

A mischievous look came over Bella's face as she gazed at her dad and Jacob. "The Wolf Pack Inn." She announced.

Jacob and Charlie began to laugh as Bella smiled widely at them both.

_**A/N-Super cheesy I know but I just wanted some fluff. Thanks for reading! ;)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate your lovely feedback. I would also like to give a big thank you to VIOLA1701E, who kindly let me use her suggestion for a meal delivery service for The wolf Pack Inn. The name she suggested was awesome and I have included it in this chapter. Thanks honey! Nikki **_

**Part Nineteen**

Jacob was busy in the garage working on his new project. Embry had stopped by and offered to help. The last few days had seen Embry and Billy draw closer. He had finally forgiven his mother and was opening himself up to the possibility of having an extended family and seeing Jake as his brother, rather than just his best friend. Bella's helpful advice had made him see past his anger and resentment. He now felt much happier with all the revelations about his parentage out in the open.

Embry ran his hands over the smooth wood and gave Jake an encouraging smile. "Bella will love it." He declared.

"You think?" Jacob questioned as he traced the carved letters with his fingers. He blew on the wood to get rid of the last of the wood shavings. "You don't think I am getting ahead of myself? I mean she only made the suggestion last week. We are both still in school, it will be months before she can actually start looking around for a suitable site for the restaurant."

"You worry too much, bro. She will love it. It makes it all seem more real. You have a real talent for wood carving." Embry said in admiration. "Are you going to give it to her at the bonfire tonight?"

Jacob nodded. He held up the piece of wood and read aloud the words carved expertly across it. "The Wolf Pack Inn, proprietor Bella Swan."

Embry laughed at Jacob's proud expression. He hit him on the back playfully. "Come on and wrap it up. My mom is serving up dinner right about now and I for one am starving."

Jacob looked at his best friend's happy face and gave him a big grin. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime bro, anytime..."

XXXXXX

Bella began getting ready early for the bonfire. It was just going to be a small get together for the wolf pack and their close families. Billy was going to make an official announcement that Embry was his son and that he and Kay were a couple. It heartened Bella to see Embry bond with his new family. Now that he had managed to get past his issues, they were all beginning to gel as a family unit. Bella heard her dad moving about downstairs, he had just got back from a long shift at work and was eating a quick snack. Not for the first time, Bella wished that her dad was able to find someone too. She had made some subtle suggestions but he had brushed them aside. Bella knew that it was because he was still in love with her mother and stubbornly refused to move on.

Her eyes strayed to the pills she had picked up that morning. She had received a thorough examination from the doctor and been given a long lecture about safe sex. When she had finally managed to escape, her face had been bright red, and even now, she could feel the familiar blush creeping up on her cheeks. Bella had taken the first pill already but it would take a few days until she was fully protected. "Soon Jake, soon..." she murmured to herself as she opened her wardrobe and surveyed her meagre collection of clothes.

Bella pulled out a black pair of skinny jeans; she hardly ever wore them as she saved them for special occasions. They were very tight fitting and she was never normally comfortable showing off her body too much, but tonight she felt like making a bit more of an effort. She fumbled around and pulled out some dressy tops, discarding most of them as being unsuitable or just plain boring. Her hand fell on a soft, blue cardigan with three quarter sleeves, hanging underneath it was a matching halter neck top. It was something her mom had bought her just before she left Phoenix and she had never worn it. She held it next to the dark jeans and thought they complemented each other.

As the thought passed through her mind, she began to giggle. This was so not her thing, clothes held no interest for her. It was only Alice's insistence that she go shopping in the past that she even had any dressy clothes. The thought of her former best friend brought Edward into her mind and her mood darkened. "As always you kill my good mood," she muttered to herself angrily.

Bella flung the clothes on the bed and decided to have a quick shower; she picked up her dressing gown from the end of the bed and walked toward the bedroom door. Her foot caught on something and she winced in pain. "Damn," Bella bent down and scanned the floor, trying to find what she had hit her foot on. She saw a small piece of floorboard sticking up and when she pushed on it, the floorboard sprang up revealing a small space underneath. Her curiosity was piqued as she saw something stuffed inside.

Unthinkingly she slipped her hand down into the tight space and yanked out what was inside. A strangled gasp left her lips as she stared down at a photo of herself and Edward at her disastrous birthday party. She dropped it as if it burned her fingers; underneath that was an envelope, her name was scrawled across the front in a fine script. The writing was undoubtedly Edwards.

"DAD," Bella screamed as she threw the envelope away from her. "DAD, HELP ME!"

XXXXXX

Charlie was up the stairs within seconds, he took them two at a time, desperate to see what was attacking his daughter. He found her slumped on the floor in her room trembling. He knelt down in front of her. "What is it, kiddo?"

Bella pointed a shaking finger over to the abandoned photo and envelope. Charlie scowled when he saw Edward's face in the picture leering down at his daughter. He snatched it up along with the envelope. "Where the hell did these come from?" he demanded.

"Un..under th...the floorboard. I tripped and...and found them." she stuttered, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Charlie gave his daughter a quick hug. "What the hell was that scum thinking putting these under the floor? Do you want me to throw them away Bells?" he asked her gently.

Bella felt much calmer now that her dad was with her. She sat up straighter and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Get rid of the photo, but can you open the letter?"

Charlie screwed up the photo and stuffed it in the pocket of his jeans. He leaned back against Bella's bed and stretched his long legs in front of him as he ripped the envelope open and shook out the letter. "Do you want me to read it or would you rather do it?" he checked with her.

Bella let out a small sigh; she took the letter from him and read through its contents quickly.

_My dearest Isabella, _

_Leaving you was the hardest thing that I have ever done in my entire existence. I only did so to keep you safe. Ever since I left you in the woods that night, there is not one moment that has passed, when I have not longed to see your beautiful face. You are in my mind every second of every day. I lied to you that day...I love you Isabella, I never stopped. I could not bear the fact that I placed your life in jeopardy so many times; when Jasper attacked you at the ill fated birthday party it pushed me over the edge. I couldn't continue to be so selfish and risk your life any further by staying by your side, even though I never wanted to actually go._

_The months we have been apart have been torture my love and I can no longer find any justification for staying away. I know that Alice has been in contact with you; I went home for a brief visit and read her mind. She is not as adept at concealing her thoughts as she likes to think. I have been keeping my distance and observing what has been going on and am disturbed by what I have found. I know that you have been keeping company with the new wolf pack, one in particular. His scent is all over the house and I must admit to being shocked that his smell is also in your room. _

_I cannot condone his presence in your life, the wolf pack are dangerous. I remember the last time that I came into contact with them when Carlisle made the original treaty, I stayed away to keep you safe Isabella but I now know that I was wrong to do so. You need me to keep you from harm, I can see that now. I have placed this letter and photo where you will easily find them. I have been careful to keep my return a secret my love. I will be in contact very soon. _

_All my love, _

_Edward XXXX_

Bella's eyes met those of her father and they stared at each other in stunned silence.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch has the audacity to think he can write this rubbish and expect to come back into your life. He must be seriously deluded. If he comes within an inch of you I will shoot him." Charles's anger began to boil over as he snatched the letter from Bella and scanned the contents again. "I will not let him ruin your life again, kiddo, I swear."

"Why does he have to do this now? Everything was going so well...I can't believe he has been in my room and I didn't know. How has he managed to mask his scent when Jake has been in the house?" Bella felt like her head was reeling. She didn't want Edward back in her life, she was moving forward, planning a future and now her whole world had come crashing down on top of her again.

Charlie reached out and held his daughter in his arms as she began to weep. "It's gonna be alright, kiddo. We will all make sure that you're protected. "He reassured her again. "We will talk to Jake tonight..."

Bella stiffened and pulled away from her dad, she wiped at her eyes angrily. "No dad, not tonight. Billy is going to formally announce that Embry is his son. I will not spoil this for them."

"Bells, I don't like the idea of keeping this from them." He said uncertainly.

"Only for tonight dad, please, I will tell Jake tomorrow, I promise. " She pleaded.

Charlie began to waver, he could understand what she was saying, but he felt uncomfortable keeping this from the pack and Jake. Bella continued to beg him until he finally caved in. "Alright, kiddo. You tell Jake first thing in the morning otherwise I will do it for you." He said sternly.

Bella sagged with relief; she gave her dad another swift hug. "Thanks, "she said gratefully. "I need to have a shower and finish getting ready. Can you put this letter somewhere so I can't see it? I will show it to Jake tomorrow."

Charlie took it from her and folded it carefully. "Hurry up then, Bells. The sooner we get to La Push the safer we will both be."

Bella nodded and swiftly left the room. Charlie held the letter in his hands, already regretting his earlier promise.

XXXXXX

Jacob could sense there was something wrong with Bella; she was trying to put on a brave face, he noticed the concerned looks her father was sending her way. They were surrounded by the wolf pack and their families and there was not the slightest chance he was going to be able to get her alone so that they could talk, for the next few hours at least. He kept her wrapped in his arms and tried to act normal as his father formally announced that Embry was his son. The pack congratulated Embry and the next few minutes were a whirl of hugs and good wishes for the united Call and Black family. Bella was one of the first to hug Embry and he whispered his thanks into her ear.

"Anytime," she had whispered back to him.

After that they had all descended on the pre prepared food. Bella, along with Sue, Kay and Leah had slaved for most of the day getting a buffet ready. It had been a chance for the woman to bond without the men around and they had actually enjoyed themselves as they planned what to make. Bella had been in her element at the time as she took charge and directed the others on how to prepare the food. Since she had found the letter from Edward, her mood had plummeted and she was finding it hard to keep up the act. She could tell that Jacob was already getting suspicious, he knew her so well. But the bonfire wasn't the place to talk, she was determined to stick to her original plan and put it off until the next morning.

When the last scrap of food had been eaten, Embry waved over to Jacob and pulled out the surprise they had for Bella. He held up the wrapped package and waited for a reluctant Jake to join him. He looked at his brother with concern, why did Jacob and Bella both seem so down? He waited for Jake to say something but his dark eyes were fixated on Bella, so Embry decided to say it for him.

"Hey everyone, can I have your attention..." Embry yelled loudly. The pack made playful comments back at him and he laughed. "This won't take long; Jake has something he wants to give to Bella. He made it with his own hands, didn't you Jake?"

Jacob finally tore his eyes away from Bella and he took the package from Embry. "Thanks," he said gratefully. "Bells, this is something I made, with a little help from my brother here, it's just a small gift to show how much I love you and that I can't wait until you achieve your dream of opening that restaurant."

Bella felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she stared over at Jacob, everyone began to cheer and clap as she rose to her feet and stumbled her way over to him. She let Jacob help her unwrap the package and gasped when she held the beautiful, wooden sign in her hands. More tears ran down her face as she traced her shaking fingers over the artfully carved letters.

"It's beautiful, Jake. I love it, thank you so much." Bella passed the sign over to a grinning Embry so that she could reach up and pull Jacob's head down to hers. "I love you." she declared loudly as she kissed him gently on the lips.

Jacob lifted her up into a bear hug and held onto her tightly. Her feet left the floor and she rested her chin on his shoulder as he whispered how much he loved her too.

XXXXXX

The night wore on, Bella refused to let go of the sign, she sat crossed legged on the sand with the sign resting in her lap. She kept running her hands over the beautifully carved letters spelling out _The Wolf_ _Pack In. _She was surrounded by Leah, Seth, Sam, Jake and Embry. They were all trading banter about what sort of food they wanted on the menu and how many freebies they would get.

"You know what would be a good idea," Seth suggested shyly.

Bella gave him an encouraging smile as he flushed red. "What's that Seth?"

"Well you could do deliveries across the res; expand the business in that way."He waited for the usual calls for him to stop being so dumb, but to his surprise the others actually looked impressed.

Leah winked at him. "Wow, Sethy, you actually came up with a good idea." she teased him.

"Yeah, it's a great idea Seth," Bella said eagerly. "I like it."

Seth beamed; causing the other's to laugh. He didn't care; he basked in the unexpected praise.

"Seeing as it was your suggestion, why don't you think of a name for this delivery service?" Bella asked him.

"Well how about _Meals on Paws_, I mean you have called it _The wolf Pack Inn_," he replied, once again expecting to be shouted down. He gazed around at them all and his smile widened as he saw the impressed looks on their faces.

"Where has my little brother gone? Sethy, you sound all grown up..." Leah gave him another wink and he laughed.

"Here's to The Wolf Pack Inn and Meals on Paws," Embry announced suddenly. They all raised their drinks and toasted Bella's future venture.

XXXXXX

As everyone broke off into little groups, Jacob took Bella's hand and led her away to the edge of the beach. He could no longer wait; he knew that something was badly wrong with Bella. She had been overly emotional all night. Charlie kept checking up on her every five minutes and it just made it all the more obvious that there was something she was hiding. When they were out of earshot of everyone else, Jacob took Bella's face in his warm hands and gazed into her sad brown eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong, Bells. I can tell that you are fretting about something...what is it?" he asked her gently.

More tears began to leak out of Bella's eyes as she gazed up at him. "It's Edward," she finally admitted, "he has been in contact."

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Twenty**

Jacob stepped back from Bella, his limbs were shaking, a sure sign he was having trouble controlling the urge to phase. He turned his back on her and walked away without saying a word. The mention of Edward Cullen's name had brought up all his old feelings of insecurity about his latent love rival. He hated the leech for what he had put Bella through, but another part worried that if she saw Cullen again he could end up losing her. They had just begun the first tentative steps toward building a future together. The very fact that Bella was planning to open up a restaurant right here in La Push had eased any worries he had that she was going to disappear on him. Now this...

Bella watched Jacob stride away from her, tears sprang into her eyes as she saw the tension in every line of his body; she knew he was having trouble containing his wolf. She had not seen him so out of control in a long time, since he had assumed the mantle of Alpha he had become more adept at controlling his quick temper. She waited for him to come back to her, the seconds ticked by as he paced back and forth. In the end she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Jake, please...I need you." Her desperate cry seemed to have an instant affect on him. He returned to her at once and engulfed her in a comforting bear hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her and lifting her off of the floor.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her hair. Bella sighed with relief as she held onto him just as tightly. A few more moments passed until Jacob reluctantly released his hold and placed her carefully back on her feet. "Tell me everything..." he asked her gently.

Bella nodded and sat down on the sand, she began to pick up the small grains and let them trickle through her fingers as she told him about finding the letter and photo hidden under her floorboards. Jacob settled beside her as she spoke, drawing his knees up to his chest and looping his arms around them.

"Why the fuck would he stuff the letter under your floorboard and how did I not smell him in your room?" He muttered in frustration.

Bella leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, but he knows about you staying over. He made it sound like he has been observing us from a distance. He is over a century old, Jake. He must have developed means to avoid detection. Remember your dad's stories; he was there when your ancestors signed the original treaty."

"Yeah..."Jacob slipped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. "What would you do if you saw him again Bella? I mean you had a pretty intense relationship with the leech..." His voice trailed off as he waited for her answer.

Bella could hear the fear in his voice. She reached up and laced her fingers with his. "I would ask him to leave, Jake. He is my past and you are my future. I don't want him here. When I first met him I was very young and naive. I thought I was mature but I wasn't, he even warned me about his abilities but I ignored what he told me. I hate to admit it but I was attracted to the whole danger element of being with him. I thought it would be exciting but when I encountered James, it made me realize how foolish I had been. I was clinging onto Edward back then because I was scared of being alone again. I had made him and his family the centre of my world and when they left it all came crashing down around me. I needed to learn to cope on my own. You taught me how to live again, Jake..."

Jacob held her close to him; her confession alleviated any remaining fears. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You saved me too," he admitted.

Bella appeared confused by that statement. "I did?" she questioned him.

Jacob laughed. "Oh honey, you always think that it was one sided, it really wasn't. When you came to me with those old hunks of rusted metal it was like a dream come true for me. You don't know how lonely it was most days, just me and my dad. Embry and Quil were there some of the time but mostly after school I was on my own with my dad. I used to go out to the garage and work on my car just for something to do. Then you appeared back in my life. You didn't seem to mind just being with me, talking and watching me work on the bikes or the Rabbit. You listened to me, about how I was feeling and what had happened to me that particular day. I mean no other person had ever taken the time to get to know me like you did. You brightened my days, just the thought of you coming to spend the afternoon with me made the time pass quickly."

Bella gazed at Jacob in wonder; he had never put his feelings so eloquently to her before. In her mind it had been him, who had saved her, but he was putting his own spin on events and it was fascinating to her that in some small way she had reciprocated in making his life brighter. "I never saw it like that before..."

"I know, you always seem to think that. I don't know why. Bella you give so much of yourself to others, you just don't see it..." Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, their mouths moved against each other's slowly, savouring the moment.

"I love you, Jake. I am sorry I didn't tell you before about Edward, I didn't want to spoil tonight." She admitted.

Jacob stroked her long hair away from her face. "I can understand why you didn't but I don't want you ever to feel you can't talk to me Bella."

Bella smiled at him, she slipped her arm around his neck and pulled his forehead against hers. "You are the only one that I trust."

Jacob couldn't stop the happiness radiating through him at her words. For the first time since they had really become a couple he felt reassured that even if Cullen made a reappearance in their lives that Bella wanted nothing more to do with him. He held her close in his arms, revelling in the fact that she had chosen him. He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, she reciprocated at once, pressing her body closer to his as she wound her hands into his thick hair. She pulled at the silky strands as his tongue slipped between her lips. "I love you..." she murmured as he intensified the kiss.

He fell back on the sand pulling her with him; she lay draped across his body as his hand wandered under her top and caressed her naked back with his skilful touch. Bella moaned softly. "God, I wish we could find somewhere to be by ourselves..." she murmured against his mouth as they continued to kiss.

Jacob pulled away briefly as he transferred his lips to Bella's neck. "Me too..." He used his lips and tongue to their best effect making Bella squirm with delight, he grinned at her reaction to his touch.

They broke away from each other, each trying to catch their breath; Bella reached out and caressed his cheek softly. "I have started taking the pill, it won't be long now." She informed him, a sweet smile playing about her lips.

Jacob kissed her softly as he cradled her close in his arms. "I don't think I can hold out much longer." he kissed her again, long and slow. Bella was breathless when he pulled away for a second time.

"You are really testing me too..." she smiled at him as they continued to make out. Bella banished Edward Cullen from her mind as she allowed herself to just live in the moment. Tomorrow would come soon enough.

XXXXXX

The night drew to a close and Charlie finally appeared, he bid everyone goodnight and told Bella it was time to leave. Tension filled the air as Jacob refused to let her go.

"She has told me everything Charlie. Either you let Bells stay here or I come back with you." Jacob did not mince his words. His hold on Bella tightened; he had not let her out of his sight since her revelations about Cullen.

Charlie eyed him shrewdly as he gave him a rueful smile. "I would not expect any less."

Billy laughed at his son's stunned expression. "The chief filled me in son. We had already guessed you would not want Bella out of your sight. We agreed that it would be best for Charlie and Bella to stay the night with us."

Bella giggled as Jacob rolled his eyes at his dad. "Thanks for cluing me in." he tried to appear annoyed but his lips parted in a relieved smile.

"No trouble..." Billy motioned for Charlie to follow him and they both left their children alone.

Jacob smiled. Do you think our dad's get a kick out of teasing us?" He asked as he helped Bella to her feet.

"Definitely..." she agreed.

"I'm glad your dad agreed to stay here Bells." Jacob said, the atmosphere turning serious again.

Bella gave him a weak smile. "Me too..."

Jacob leaned down to give her another gentle kiss as they followed their dad's back to the house.

XXXXXX

Edward entered through his usual route via the window of Bella's room; he strolled around the room touching random objects, inhaling her unique scent. Eventually he bent down to check the loose floorboard, he smiled as he saw that she had found it and taken out his note. He knew his beloved so well; she could trip over the smallest object. It had been the best way to get her to find his note without her father seeing it. Edward lay on her bed and imagined the last time he had been able to hold Bella in his arms. Dreams never measured up to reality and he longed to feel her next to him again.

"Not long my love," he whispered quietly. He could wait a few more hours until she returned.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Twenty One**

Jacob chucked the spare duvet over the sofa and sat down, Bella stood in front of him smiling. "Are you going to be comfortable on there? Your legs will be hanging off of the end." she said in amusement.

"I'll cope, I have to go on patrol in a couple of hours anyway..." he held his arms open and Bella nestled into his lap, sighing in contentment when she felt his strong arms wrap around her. "I'll miss you like crazy, Bells."

Bella placed her hand over his pounding heart, "I'll miss you too. When will you be back?"

"About four, Seth and Embry will take over from me then...I have doubled everyone up now that I know the leech is lurking about." He waited for Bella to defend Edward but to his surprise she just nodded.

"Good idea Jake, you are a brilliant Alpha..." she leaned up and kissed him. Jacob tightened his hold on her as he reciprocated, pressing his lips hard onto hers.

The sound of throat clearing made them pull apart. Charlie stood in the doorway of the living room looking awkward. "Bells, I am going to crash. I think it would be best if you turned in too. Err... thanks for letting me use your room, Jake."

Jacob reluctantly let Bella go. She leaned down quickly and gave him one last kiss, touching his cheek lovingly before leaving; she was using his sister's old room to sleep in. Charlie bid his daughter good night then walked further into the room so that he could speak to Jacob without Bella hearing. "I just wanted to say thanks, Jake for looking out for Bells. I saw how distraught she was finding that letter from Cullen. She seems a lot calmer now she has talked it through with you."

"That's okay Charlie. To be honest I am glad she is confiding in us, I mean I know how she kept everything to herself before. She is so much stronger than she realizes. "He said proudly.

Charlie looked at Jacob intently. "Yes, she is, although it has a lot to do with having you with her."

Jacob ducked his head so that he didn't have to look Charlie in the eye. It was high praise indeed for Charlie to admit such things. Jacob had a huge respect for Bella's dad and it meant a lot to him that he approved of him being with Bella. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Charlie hid his smile; he could see how self conscious Jacob was feeling about things. He patted him awkwardly on the shoulder before heading off to his room. "See you in the morning, Jake."

"Night, Charlie..." Jacob finally raised his head as he bid Bella's father goodnight.

XXXXXX

Midnight rolled around faster than Jacob anticipated, his internal clock woke him up and he rubbed at his eyes drowsily. He rose from the couch and tiptoed down the narrow hallway until he reached his sisters old room; he opened the door gently and peered in. Bella was fast asleep; her long hair was fanned out around her like a satin pillow as she lay on her side, curled up in a foetal position. She was clutching onto one of Rachel's old soft toys, a little chocolate coloured dog. He grinned to himself, she was just so adorable. He yearned to be able to join her and hold her in his arms, but duty was calling.

"I love you Bells..." he whispered before closing the door and leaving the house.

XXXXXX

As soon as Jacob phased in he asked Paul and Jared for a report. They sounded tired as they filled him in. "We haven't detected a thing, it's been very quiet, eerily so. It feels like even all the animals are holding their breath. "Jared informed him.

Jacob felt the hairs rising on the back of his shaggy coat. He had been growing his hair out from his short crop; this meant that his wolf's fur was that much longer. He shook his coat, trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling. "Alright guys, go get some rest. See you tomorrow."

"Dude, I thought you wanted us all paired up..." Paul asked him. "Who is supposed to be with you?"

"No one, look I'll be fine. I know you guys have all been covering for me lately because of Bella. You all need your rest."

Jared and Paul exchanged worried glances. "Are you sure that's wise. I can stay longer if you want." Paul offered.

"No go home guys, I will be alright..." Jacob told them through their shared mind link. "I will call if I need help."

The other two reluctantly complied and Jacob watched them head off until they were swallowed up by the darkness. He shook out his fur again, trying to get rid of the feeling that something was not quite right. His ears perked forward as he listened, Jared and Paul were right even the local wildlife sounded muted. He stood there for quite a while looking and listening all around him, but nothing gave him cause for concern. "I am being paranoid." he thought as he began to make his rounds.

XXXXXX

Jacob hadn't set out intentionally toward the Swan house and Forks. He had completed his checks of the La Push borders and found nothing amiss. However now that he knew that Cullen was back on the scene he wanted to check out Bella's house, it still bothered him that Cullen had been in her room and he had not even detected his scent. How had the leech masked his odour? He set a steady pace and was soon within sight of the trees surrounding the property.

It hit him as soon as he came within twenty feet of the house, a sickly sweet scent assaulted his nostrils and he felt his stomach clench as the nausea hit him. "Fuck, the son of a bitch is in the house again..." His anger boiled over as he recklessly ran through the last of the trees and let out a loud howl of defiance.

XXXXXX

Bella woke up screaming, her body was covered in sweat. Her fingers dug into the soft toy as she sat up too quickly making her head spin. The door was flung open and light flooded the room as Charlie appeared. His hair was sticking up in spikes and Bella could see the red marks on his cheek where he had been lying on his side, sleeping.

"What is it, kiddo?" He asked her in alarm.

Bella held the soft toy to her chest and began sobbing. "I had a nightmare...Jake was hurt. Edward hurt him..." she babbled.

Charlie knelt down in front of her. "Bella, Jake is asleep in the living room..."

"No, he isn't. Jacob had to patrol tonight. I am really frightened, dad." she admitted.

Charlie stroked his daughter's damp hair away from her fevered brow. "You had a bad dream, Bells. Jake can take care of himself. You have to stop worrying so much." He assured her.

Bella shook her head fiercely. "Dad, I know you think I am overreacting but...Jake and I we share a bond. I know that something has or is about to happen to him and I need to check he is alright. Please, dad I am begging you." she said desperately.

Bella's fears began to leak into Charlie too. He gave her a quick nod. "Okay, I will go out to look for him."

"No..." Bella clutched at his arm. "Not alone, I want to come too. I know where Jake is right now."

"Where?" Charlie questioned her.

"He is at our house..."

The sound of Billy's wheelchair rolling along the floor made them both turn toward the door. "Bella tell me exactly what you saw in your dream?" Billy demanded, worry written all over his face.

Bella swallowed the bile that was collecting in the back of her throat. "He was checking around my house. Some instinct led him there...Edward can read minds he would have been able to detect Jake through his thoughts alone. He ambushed him, Billy. The last thing I saw was Edward sinking his teeth into Jacob's neck and unleashing his venom..." tears began to roll down her cheeks as the vision swam before her eyes again.

The two men stood rigid with shock, trying to comprehend the horror of what Bella was describing. They were soon brought out of their reverie by a chorus of loud howls. Bella crawled out of her bed and stumbled her way out of the room. Billy and Charlie were right behind her. She yanked open the front door and ran out into the dark night in her bare feet; she didn't notice the wet grass soaking her skin. Her hands flew to her mouth as the howls continued one after the other in a never ending chorus. Charlie was soon by her side. He had the foresight to bring a coat with him and he wrapped it around his daughter's shaking shoulders. They were joined by Billy; all three of them stared out into the dark night waiting to see what had happened to Jacob.

XXXXXX

The wolves surrounded their fallen pack mate; they each approached him one by one and sniffed at his body. The scent of death was heavy in the air. The smoke rising from the impromptu bonfire seared their eyes and made them water. The leech stink seemed to hang heavy in the air making them all feel sick.

"Enough now..." Sam's voice reverberated through the pack mind."We need to get him home. He needs to phase back. I don't want to think of what the consequences will be if he stays in his wolf form like this as his body tries to heal."

"I warned him..." Paul's guilt weighed heavily on them all.

"There is no time for that now. Has the leech's remains been disposed of properly?"

"Yes," Seth interjected weakly. "I watched them burn to ashes."

Leah rubbed her head into her brother's flank; she could feel the fear and sadness radiating from him. He had been the hero of the hour rushing in and finishing off the leech before he had a chance to do more damage. Seth had an innate talent for speed. Being the first to respond he had managed to overwhelm the leech while he had been preoccupied.

"I am going to phase back and carry him. I want all of you to focus your thoughts and try and force him to change back." Sam took seconds to phase into his human state, he watched as the others surrounded him and the fallen wolf in a circle. Five minutes ticked by slowly as finally the fallen wolf's body started to shimmer and it morphed back into its human form.

Sam knelt down next to Jacob and felt his skin, it was clammy and cold, not a good sign. He tried to lift his fallen pack mate's body but was struggling. Almost immediately Embry phased back too and he helped him lift his brother. Tears were running down his face as he too felt how cold Jacob's body was. With the other wolves keeping pace with them they began the slow journey back to La Push.

XXXXXX

Bella felt light headed...something was badly wrong. Her vision blurred and she tumbled backwards. Charlie just caught hold of her before she hit the hard ground. "Bells...kiddo...speak to me..." he cried out desperately.

Billy looked at them both in alarm as he watched Charlie cradle his daughter to him. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she lay motionless. His hand flew to his mouth and tears began to leak out of his eyes, "My son..." he cried out.

It was at this point that the wolf pack, with Sam and Embry carrying Jacob, emerged from the trees.

_**A/N-SOB! Thanks for reading! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I really hope this chapter makes sense...remember that the pack only ever referred to the vampire they burned as the leech in the last chapter. Read on...**_

**Part Twenty Two**

Charlie knelt down by his daughter's side; he had carried her into Billy's room, as it was the only room with a big enough bed to lay down both Jacob and his daughter. Her skin was snow white, all colour had been leached from her skin. Jacob too was very pale, even under his tan skin. Both of their chests rose and fell slowly, the only sign that they were indeed still clinging to life. Leah had moved their hands so that they were joined. Tears had been rolling down her face as she studied them both. "They need to feel each other," was all she had said before fleeing the room.

Billy had been in to see his son; the devastated look on his face had stabbed at Charlie's heart. His old friend had already lost his wife; it could finish him off to lose Jake too. Kay had arrived, along with Harry and Sue. Being a nurse Sue had a bit more medical knowledge than anyone else there. She did the best she could, trying to assess how bad they really were; the worry on her face did nothing to ease their fears.

"I can't help them..." she said in despair. "This is beyond me, they need specialist care."

"They can't be taken to a hospital..." Billy held his head in his hands. "Bella's condition is linked to his..." Kay slipped her arms around him comfortingly.

Sam had appeared in the room at this point, he gazed gravely over at Jacob and Bella. "I am sorry to interrupt but we need to talk..." he said softly to Billy. "There are things you do not yet know."

"I won't leave my son..." Billy yelled at him. Sam remained impassive; he knew that it was Billy's grief talking.

"I'll stay with them both, get it over with..."Charlie suggested, he smoothed Bella's hair back from her face. Her skin was as cold as ice; it made him shiver to touch her.

"You will call me if anything..."

"I will, go on..." Charlie interrupted him.

Billy sighed and turned his chair around, leaving the room. Kay followed closely behind.

Once he was alone with his daughter Charlie finally released his emotions. He held her limp hand to his cheek and began to cry.

XXXXXX

The pack, plus Harry and Sue were arrayed around the room. They all looked Billy's way expectantly as he entered the room. "There is no change..." he admitted, he winced at all the crestfallen faces.

"I am sorry to take you away Billy but you need to hear everything. Help is on its way...we hope...that is if he was not deceiving us." Sam said suddenly.

Billy's eyes narrowed. "He? Who do you mean?" he thundered.

Sam braced himself for an interrogation. He stood tall and threw his shoulders back. "Edward Cullen..."

If Billy could have risen from his wheelchair and attacked Sam, he would have. His anger boiled over. "YOU LET HIM LIVE. I THOUGHT YOU HAD BURNT HIS REMAINS? WHAT THE HELL..." he roared, his knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists.

Sam flinched at Billy's verbal attack. "You need to listen to the whole story. You have to understand that I had no other choice. Jake's life is at stake and his coven leader is the only one with the knowledge to help him right now..."

"He is the one who attacked my son..." Billy seethed.

"Billy please, just listen..." Embry begged his father.

Billy turned his eyes onto his son, the fire began to wane. He slumped back in his chair and nodded his head. "Explain," he said in defeat.

Sam gave out a sigh of relief. "Seth was the first on the scene...he saw Jacob lying on the ground, blood pouring from several injuries, especially a wound on his neck. Edward Cullen was by his side fighting another vampire."

"He had an accomplice?" Harry asked in confusion as he exchanged a glance with Billy.

"No, he had no idea the female was even in the area. Jacob stumbled across her unexpectedly, he thought he was following Cullen's trail but it turned out to be hers. She attacked him before he could defend himself, sinking her fangs into his neck. As soon as the venom hit him he was down. He managed to let out a howl for help and Seth was the one who heard his distress. He in turn alerted the rest of us. The venom was spreading through Jacob, killing him slowly. When Seth arrived Edward demanded that he take care of the female. He told him that if he did not assist him then Jake would die. Edward needed to suck the venom out of Jacob otherwise it would be too late." Sam paused for breath; the room was deathly silent as he continued on with his tale.

"Seth had to make a spur of the moment decision. The female leech was a threat and Jacob was down, he chose to trust Edward. So while Seth fought the female, Edward knelt down by Jacob and began to suck out the venom..."

"Bella's vision..." Billy said in wonder. "She saw Cullen sinking his teeth into Jake. She assumed that he had attacked him...but it seems he was..."

"Trying to save him..." Sam finished for him.

"But why would he? I mean he has no reason to, with Jacob disposed of he would have had no rival for Bella." Billy frowned as he tried to digest all this information.

Sam ran his hand through his short hair. "It is because of Bella. Cullen can read minds, when Jacob was following the trail he was pretty vocal with his thoughts. He let slip about the bond between them. Cullen was there when the original treaty was signed, remember. He knows about the wolves and their chosen mates. He knows that if anything happened to Jacob then Bella could perish as well."

"So that is why he helped Jacob..." Harry muttered.

"Yes, "Sam replied. "Underneath he does love Bella in his own way and would try to keep her from harm, even if it meant helping his love rival in the process. Seth managed to overpower the female and kill her while Edward was preoccupied helping Jake. By this time we had arrived on the scene, Edward informed us that he had done all he could but the only person who could really help was his coven leader, Carlisle Cullen. He needed to get him without delay...I had no choice Billy. I needed to make the best decision and so I let him leave."

Billy felt the last vestiges of his anger drift away. "You did the right thing, Sam. I am sorry...I...just feel so helpless."

"I understand..." Sam hunkered down and rested his hand on Billy's shoulder. "We will get through this."

Billy patted his hand. "I hope so..."

Harry joined them; he had a puzzled look on his face. "Who was the female? A passing nomad? Why would she attack Jake for no reason?"

It was his son who answered. "Edward told me her name was Tanya. She was part of another vampire coven that lives in Denali. Apparently she had a thing for him but he never returned her attentions. She was deeply jealous of Bella. When she found out Edward had returned to claim Bella, she followed him to Forks...unfortunately poor Jake was in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

Silence reigned around the room as they all took time to contemplate the recent turn of events. Billy wanted to get back to his son. "How long before Carlisle Cullen can get here?"

"Edward thinks about a day...I will be setting up rotation shifts at the treaty line to escort them into La Push when they arrive" Sam informed him.

"That's good...I need to see my son. Embry, would you join me and your mom?" Billy asked.

Embry nodded, he followed after his parents as they re entered his brother's room and closed the door behind them. Now all they could do was wait...

XXXXXX

Bella was sitting on First beach, the sun was shining brightly. For once the sky was clear, the blue horizon stretched on endlessly. A slight breeze ruffled her hair as she looked toward the ocean. Sparkles glistened atop the foaming waves as they crashed against the shore. In fact it seemed that everything was surrounded by a hazy glow, making it appear unreal. Her eyes scanned the shoreline and her lips quirked up into a smile, Jacob was swimming back to shore, cutting a clean path through the water; his strong arms making it look easy. As always he had been showing off his moves, boasting that he was a strong swimmer. She laughed as she saw him wave, he was such a show-off. Bella rose from her position on the old bleached out log and strolled down the shore intending to meet him. The light surrounding her seemed to increase in intensity, the glare blinded her and she had to raise her hand to shield her eyes. When it finally faded she looked toward the ocean and froze...Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

Her pounding feet made tracks in the sand as she stumbled her way to the shoreline, yelling out his name, nothing. "JAKE...JACOB," she called out desperately until her throat became sore. She slumped onto the sand on her hands and knees weeping. She stayed like that for what seemed an eternity but was actually only a few moments.

Suddenly she heard him call her name. Bella's head shot up and she stared out into the blue water, she caught a glimpse of an arm waving. This spurred her into action, she ran into the water, gasping as the cold hit her like a vice. The light began to blind her again as she thrashed about trying to get her eyes to focus on where she thought Jacob was. It seemed like she was frozen as her limbs refused to co operate with her and she felt the cold ocean close over her head. She began to fight valiantly to reach the surface, she needed air, and her lungs were hurting as she ran out of oxygen. A strange dream like state overcame her as she gave into the soothing feeling of the water encasing her and stealing her life away. She had lost her Jacob, what was the point in living anyway...

XXXXXX

Sue began to pump on Bella's chest as soon as she saw the girl's body jerk as her heart stopped. She kept up the pressure, alternately pumping her chest and giving her the kiss of life, trying to breathe air into her lungs. "Come on...come on..." she begged her.

XXXXXX

Jacob was searching, the forest stretched endlessly before him. Some of the tree cover was so dense that he could hardly cut his way through it. Bella was out here somewhere, cold and alone, he needed to find her. Each step he took seemed to take him further in the wrong direction. Vines would tangle around his ankles or get caught in his long, silky hair pulling it out of his head. His strong limbs seemed to become weaker as every step became an effort. The wildlife seemed to be mocking him as he watched the birds flutter easily from tree to tree and the small animals bypass along the forest floor. In the end he dropped to his hands and knees, resorting to crawling through the undergrowth, trying to ignore the scratches and tears along his skin as the thorns dug in making him bleed.

Everything was getting darker and his eyes seemed to lose their focus as he tried to negotiate his way through the tangled mass. Exhaustion crept over him and he dropped onto the hard ground, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He had failed, he knew in his heart that Bella was gone; he didn't want to carry on without her. Jacob let his eyes close and he succumbed to weariness, the blackness felt comforting in its own way as his life slipped away. He had lost his Bells, what was the point of living anyway...

XXXXXX

Embry copied Sue's movements as he applied pressure to Jacob's chest, trying to get his heart to start beating. It had stopped at exactly the same time as Bella's. He heard Billy cry out and Charlie's desperate calls for Bella to live. He felt tears sting his eyes as he continued to pump his brother's chest. "Breathe for fuck's sake, just breathe..." he begged.

XXXXXX

Carlisle entered the room followed by Edward. The wolf pack surrounded them keeping them under a strict guard. Billy stared up at the vampire doctor, desperation showing in his eyes. "Please..." was all he said.

Carlisle Cullen nodded. "You have to trust me..."

"Just do what you have to do..." Billy replied.

Carlisle Cullen pulled out a syringe; its long thin needle gleamed faintly in the dim light. He flicked it once before approaching Embry cautiously. "You have to stop now, that won't help him." he said softly.

Embry growled at him, showing his teeth. "Embry let him through..." Billy demanded.

Embry gave his father a torn look, he finally stepped back eyeing Carlisle dubiously.

Carlisle looked over at Edward, who was staring at Bella, grief written all over his face. "Please help her...I can't bear It." he pleaded with his mentor.

"Brace yourselves..." Carlisle informed them as he held the syringe up high and then plunged the needle straight into Jacob's heart.

Jacob's dark eyes flew open as he began to scream...

_**A/N-This was not an easy chapter, I really hope it made sense...the cure was never going to be pain free, more coming soon. Nikki **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hollow**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Hey everyone *waves* thanks so much for all of the awesome reviews for the last chapter, I have been overwhelmed by the support I have received for this story. I am sorry for not replying personally as I normally do, I have another exam I am revising for and have had to concentrate on that. However in-between I have finished editing this chapter and I really hope you like it. This has to be the most difficult one I have ever written. Sorry I will stop waffling now, LOL...enjoy! **_

**Part Twenty Three **

Everything was dark, Jacob's eyes were open but he could not see. He closed his eyes and opened them again as a test, still nothing but darkness. His hands stretched out before him as he stumbled blindly forward, trying to find something to hold onto so he could get his bearings. Nothing...he walked cautiously forward, sliding one foot carefully in front of the other. The rapid beating of his heart sounded loud to his ears in the deathly silence surrounding him. Seconds seemed like hours as he kept plodding stubbornly forward, trying to dampen down his panic. That was when the bright light flared in front of him, his arm shot over his face as he tried to keep the intense light from burning his eyes.

"Bella," he sobbed as he fell down onto his knees, he huddled over as tiredness overwhelmed him. He was exhausted, in pain and he just wanted to hold Bella. Where was she?

"She is right here if only you would look..." Jacob's head shot up and his eyes widened as he looked at the person who had spoken. It was an older man, maybe his father's age. He was dressed in the traditional tribal clothing. Exactly like what his ancestors used to wear. As he studied the man's face further, something about the shape of the nose and the full lips seemed familiar.

"Do I know you?" His voice rasped. It was only now that he realized how thirsty he was. He craved water. As if the man knew what he needed he bent down and ladled some water out of an old canister he had strung around his hip. He held it out to Jacob, who took the proffered drink and drank it down greedily. The water tasted like heaven as it dribbled down his parched throat. When he had drunk his fill he stared at the man again. "You never answered my question. Who are you?"

The man sat down crossed legged in front of him, his dark eyes bored into Jacob. "You and I are the same. We both loved her and then we lost her."

Jacob shook his head, he felt like he was drowning underwater. What the hell was happening to him? Was this some kind of surreal dream? "What are you talking about? I don't know you..."

The man suddenly stood up and began pacing back and forth; he let out an impatient sigh. This gave Jacob a chance to observe his surroundings a bit better. The bright light that had blinded him earlier had faded. He was kneeling on a hard ground, out in the open air. A fire burned not too far from him and off to one side the sound of a horse neighing made him turn his head that way. He frowned as he tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. He glanced up at the man again, taking in the long black hair, tied back from his face. Now that he could see his profile, side on, he felt a flicker of recognition. This man looked like his father, but him too and he instinctively knew that he was conversing with one of his ancestors.

"You are Ephraim Black..." The name slipped from Jacob's lips and the man stopped his pacing and gazed down at him with wise dark eyes. They were penetrating. Jacob felt that Ephraim could see into his very soul.

"Yes, I am your great grandfather..."

"You made the original treaty with the Cullen's. You are the one who allowed them to stay near our lands and are the primary cause of both mine and Bella's suffering. Why did you not banish them or end them?" Jacob yelled, staggering to his feet.

Fire flashed from Ephraim's eyes as he glared at Jacob. "We were only a small pack of three; Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II were my brothers. I know that you have greater numbers. I made the best decision that I could at the time. I signed the treaty and it protected both our lands and the tribe."

Jacob faced the Alpha of the former pack and he circled him, his muscles quivering as he tried to dampen down the urge to phase. "I cannot waste time in this useless debate, I need to find Bella..." he yelled.

Ephraim remained impassive in the wake of Jacob's anger; he folded his arms and regarded him coolly. "I already told you, she is right here, you just have to look..."

Jacob felt his hands twitching; he struggled to reign himself in. "Stop talking in riddles. I can't see her..."

"Focus boy, "Ephraim emphasised the word _boy, _almost as if trying to demean Jacob. "Look ahead and see what has been right in front of you the whole time."

Jacob felt his frustration boiling up again. He clenched his fists and stared ahead into the blue horizon. He conjured up an image of Bella in his head and that was when his eyes were well and truly opened...

XXXXXX

She was lying in a foetal position on the ground, her glossy chestnut hair spread out around her like a fan. Her eyes were closed and her long lashes framed her cheeks. Jacob was by her side in an instant; he knelt down and tentatively reached out a shaking hand to touch her cheek. Her skin was ice cold. "Bella, Bells...talk to me honey please. I'm here...I'm here now..."

This time Ephraim's voice was gentle as he spoke. "She can't hear you or see you. She is using all her life force to keep you alive. That is the sacrifice she is making because she loves you more than her own life." He said sadly.

Jacob stared up with tear filled eyes at his great grandfather. "Why? Why is this happening to us?"

Ephraim knelt down by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are me, Jacob Black and she is our soul mate. I lost her because my wolf was stronger than me as a man. I allowed him to choose my mate and in doing so condemned the girl I loved to death."

Jacob's body began to shake. "Imprinting, that's what you mean..."

"Yes," Ephraim looked at Bella sorrowfully. "My imprint's name was Martha Young..."

"Young, that was Emily's surname..." Jacob mumbled, his thoughts drifting to Sam.

"Yes the Young women have long been the most fertile of our tribe..." Ephraim informed him "Martha tried her best for me, she bore me three children but our union was far from happy. She knew I loved another. "

"You are talking about Bella's great grandmother..." Jacob queried, he watched as Ephraim's expression became distraught.

"Her name was Hannah, and yes your Bella is a direct descendant. I already told you we are the same."

"The same souls..." Jacob breathed out in wonder.

"Yes, imprinting ruined many lives, including Levi and most of all Quil..." Ephraim admitted forlornly.

Jacob's hand was unconsciously stroking Bella's cold cheek as he glanced at Ephraim. "Quil, why what happened to him?" his thoughts turned to his friend who had been acting out of character lately.

"His chosen imprint was a member of the Young family, the girl was only five. He could not live with the knowledge and he...he disappeared. We never knew of his fate." Ephraim sighed sadly. "I am here to issue you a warning Jacob, you must right the wrongs of the past. Your friend is in danger of having the same thing happening to him."

"Quil has been acting up lately...I never could understand why..."Jacob whispered in horror. "Sam imprinted on Emily Young but he has managed to overcome the pull toward her. If I order Quil to go on a vision quest will he be able to do the same?"

Ephraim looked uncertain. "Sam had another's love to fight for...Quil has no one. It would help him greatly if he were introduced to someone he wanted to fight for." He suggested.

Jacob nodded. He returned his attention to Bella; her skin was now paler than ever. "We don't have much time Jacob, the longer you spend here in the spirit realm the more it drains her. Ask no more questions and just listen..."

"Okay..." Jacob agreed, his hand tangled in Bella's hair and he tore his gaze away from her still form to look at Ephraim.

"The reason you are here talking to me is because Carlisle Cullen has just injected you with some of my blood. You were attacked by a cold one and she unleashed her venom into your body. When I made the treaty with Carlisle there was another condition I placed upon him that only he and I knew about. I asked him to take some of my blood and keep it safe because one day I knew that you would need it. I went on a vision quest of my own and I was shown a vision of the future, I saw my grandson, you, being attacked and I was warned it was only the blood of a direct ancestor, especially an Alpha, which could save you." Ephraim informed him. "He has kept that promise. Bella's life force was the only thing keeping your heart beating until he could get to you in time. You are stronger than I ever was Jacob Black. You have overcome imprinting and I know that you and Bella will be able to change not only the future of the new pack but the tribe's as well. Good luck my grandson, go in peace and I will see you again..."

Ephraim's voice was fading as the darkness returned. Jacob could hear himself screaming as he suddenly gasped for breath and his eyes opened...

XXXXXX

Jacob could hear his dad calling his name. He stared around him wild eyed, the room was saturated with leech stink and as he gazed around him he saw that Carlisle Cullen and also Edward were in the room. Ephraim had told the truth.

"Jake...son, are you alright?" Billy asked him tentatively.

"Bella..." he gasped out.

"She is right beside you Jake; you both gave us quite a scare. Don't worry, Carlisle assures us she will wake soon. Her heart is beating strongly, as is yours. It's over..." Billy told him gently.

Jacob rested his head back on the pillow; it ached with all that he had learnt. "Dad, I know that it is rude but...can you all just leave the room for five minutes, I need to just be with her. Please." he begged.

Billy and the others did not seem surprised at his request. "Of course son, call us back when you are both ready..." He turned his chair around and the others filed out of the room after him, it was only Edward Cullen who gave a last lingering look back at Bella. Carlisle had to literally haul him out of the room.

After the door closed, Jacob rolled carefully onto his side so that he was facing Bella. He reached out and smoothed her tangled hair away from her face. He checked her over carefully, her cheeks were rosy and when he touched her skin it was warm, not cold like in his vision. He placed a trembling hand over her heart and was reassured when he heard the strong beat. "Bella," he said softly. "It's time to wake up now honey."

At the sound of his voice calling her name, Bella's eyelids fluttered open. Her chocolate brown eyes regarded him carefully and her lips parted in a weak smile. "Hey you..." she whispered.

"Hey, Bells..." Jacob cupped her cheek gently in his palm and leaned over to kiss her softly. "It's time to wake up sleeping beauty." he teased her.

Bella lifted her hand and placed it over his, pressing his hand into her cheek. "I had the weirdest dream..." she confessed.

Jacob chuckled and kissed her again. "Me too honey, me too..."

_**A/N-Well I am exhausted after writing that. Thanks so much for reading. Any feedback is welcome, even if you hated it. Thanks! Nikki :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Twenty Four **

Bella sat on the front porch of the Black's house, sitting on an old bench seat. A thick blanket was wrapped around her to keep out the chill wind. She was still feeling physically weak, her body ached from the ordeal she had experienced, but despite this she was desperate to get this confrontation over with. She needed to speak to Edward and gain the closure that both of them needed. Her eyes followed him as he paced back and forth along the wooden porch, his feet made no sound. She recognised the familiar gestures he made, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose when he became agitated, the way he ran his hand through his thick hair as he tried to deal with his wayward emotions. The one thing that Bella did realize with a jolt was that she felt absolutely nothing for him at all. Her attraction to him had faded and all she wanted was to be back with Jacob.

"Edward, you asked to speak to me...what is it you want to say?" She asked him, her voice was laced with exhaustion.

Edward stopped his pacing and knelt down in front of her, he tentatively reached out to touch her cheek, but Bella batted his hand away. "Please don't..." she whispered.

A hurt expression crossed his face; he stared at her forlornly with his penetrating golden eyes. "I so wish I could read your mind...does my touch disgust you now?"

Bella sighed. "Edward, what there was between us has gone now. When I first met you I was a naive young girl with a head full of fairytales. You were like my prince charming, rescuing me from danger. The truth is you brought the danger with you. Remember you warned me once, but I refused to heed your warning, I nearly lost Jake because, once again, you brought danger with you. I know it was unintentional but he would never have got hurt if you had not returned."

Edward's face became more sorrowful; he bent his head, avoiding her gaze. "I am sorry about Tanya, but Bella can you truly be happy with him. What we shared can never be replaced. I love you so much, I cannot survive without you..." he pleaded.

"You managed pretty well for months, stop being overly dramatic Edward. That is the whole problem, don't you see? I have grown and matured and you..."

"What are you trying to say? Do not belittle my feelings for you, Bella..." Edward shot back at her.

Bella felt her frustration beginning to boil over. "Listen to me for once. You are still the same seventeen year old boy you were when you were changed. You can't mature Edward, I can. I Love Jacob, if I had never met you we would have been together much earlier. What we shared is in the past and I no longer feel for you..."

Edward sprang back up gracefully to his feet. "I should have never left. I was wrong to do so. I did it for you, Bella I..."

"Did the right thing..." Bella interjected. "I found it hard at first, but...slowly I got better, mainly because of Jacob. I got stronger. In a way I should thank you, I was forced to face my weaknesses when you left me. I am not the same girl you once knew. I have moved on Edward and you need too as well."

"I can't. " Edward said his voice full of despair. "You made my existence tolerable. I love you so much..."

"No you love the idea of me. You never really knew the real me, I always put on an act with you, I never felt good enough. Please, I have made my feelings clear. Live a good life, Edward..." Bella struggled to rise. Edward was by her side to aid her but before he could lay his hands on her Jacob appeared.

"I have been tolerant enough, Cullen. Bells has made her feelings very clear." Jacob's tone was steely. He picked Bella up in his arms as she sagged against him with exhaustion.

"If you ever hurt her..."Edward warned him.

Jacob gave him a disdainful glance. "You are one to talk, you did nothing but hurt her. It is time for you to leave..."

Edward was about to argue when Carlisle walked out of the house, accompanied by Billy, Harry and Charlie. Jacob greeted them before carrying Bella back inside the house. Edward began to follow them when he felt Carlisle's hand wrap around his arm stopping him.

"We are leaving now, Edward..." Carlisle said smoothly.

Billy gazed up at the man who his ancestors had made the original treaty with. He held out his hand."Thank you. Ephraim was right to trust you."

Carlisle gave him a small smile and shook his hand. "I know it is hard for you to see past what we are but I completely understand your former misgivings. I admired Ephraim, he was a great man and your son is too. Ephraim saw beyond what I was and I believe he respected what I was trying to do, he allowed me to treat him and his pack when they were in danger. If you ever require my assistance again you know how to contact me."

Billy nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Charlie swallowed thickly. He was still finding it hard to get his head around things. "What he said..." he muttered gruffly.

Carlisle actually smirked. "Your daughter is an amazing young woman, I was proud to get to know her. Until the next time..."

The three men nodded their assent and Carlisle dragged Edward along with him as they departed from La Push, Seth and Leah accompanying them to make sure they left the borders

XXXXXX

Bella and Jacob sat silently together on the couch, just enjoying being back together. The room was filled with the pack and their parents but they ignored the talk that was going on around them and just revelled in being able to hold each other again. Quil was holding court in the middle of the room, bragging about his latest conquest.

"She was an easy lay, honestly girls are pushovers..." he laughed, no one else joined in, not even Paul. "What's wrong with you all, jeez it's like a funeral in here?"

"Shut up man," Paul gave him a warning glare.

"Yeah, don't be an ass, Quil..."Embry cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Just because you can't get laid..." Quil shot back at him.

Before the argument went further, Bella's cell phone went off. She exchanged a look with Jacob before reluctantly answering it. "Hello..." she said wearily.

"Bella, he's dumped me..."

"Jess?"

"I hate him, can I come over?" Jessica whined.

Bella winced."Now is not a good time, Jess..."

"I feel so low, Mike really hurt me. I feel so used...please, I don't know who else to ask." Jessica's tone became desperate.

"I am not at home, Jess I am at my boyfriend's house..." Bella admitted, hoping that Jessica would back off.

"You mean that gorgeous dude with the muscles. He is from the res right? I can come there...please I know I haven't been the best friend lately but I need some advice and I know you have been through a break up yourself..." she wheedled.

Bella ran out of steam, she found herself agreeing to meet Jessica. She gave the other girl directions to Jacob's house. When she ended the call she glanced up at Jacob, he had an amused expression on his face. "Only you, Bells. You have been to hell and back and still you are there for others."

"You mean I am a mug..." she tried to hold her laughter in check.

"No..." Jacob enfolded her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You are a beautiful, caring, amazing person." he gave her a kiss with every word he spoke.

"Flatterer..." she giggled.

"I try..." he replied giving her one of his trademark grins.

XXXXXX

Jessica arrived sooner than expected, she knocked on the door loudly and when Billy answered it she barely acknowledged him before she walked in and marched straight over to Bella. As soon as she saw her she burst into tears and wedged herself between Bella and Jacob. "I can't believe it, I thought we had something special..." she played up to the audience in the room and began to sob into Bella's shoulder.

The adults in the room exchanged dubious glances. Billy motioned for Charlie, Kay, Harry and Sue to join him in the kitchen. They did not envy Bella having to deal with this girl and her histrionics. The other pack members shot each other amused glances. Jacob rose from his seat on the couch. Jessica had now spread herself along the seats and he felt uncomfortable being wedged in the corner. He gave Bella a sympathetic smile before joining Embry and Quil.

"Are you gonna let that girl interfere on your alone time with Bella. Man you are such a wuss..." Quil shook his head disbelievingly.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. He felt his temper rising, but remembered what Ephraim had divulged to him. "Well maybe you could do me a favour and occupy her for a while. You are always boasting about your prowess with the ladies. You are even putting Paul to shame." he replied sarcastically. "I bet you couldn't get her attention."

Quil looked between Jacob and Embry; they both stared at him challengingly. "I'll take that bet," he declared. He pushed past Jacob and Embry and strode over to Bella and her friend. "Hey girls, fancy some company?" he teased playfully.

"Not right now, Quil..." Bella made a subtle gesture toward her sobbing friend.

"Hey...Jessica is it? Forget about that Mike dude, there are plenty of men in the sea, like me for instance...fancy spending the night having some fun and forgetting about the douche, huh?" Quil crossed his arms and flexed his biceps, hoping to catch the girl's attention. She was very attractive in her own way, with all that long curly black hair and huge blue eyes.

Jessica raised her tear stained face, ready to issue a retort. However the words stuck in her throat as she regarded Quil. She looked him and down, taking in his muscular arms and broad chest. She liked the smug smile that was playing about his lips; he was a fresh challenge and would certainly prove to be a distraction. She wiped away her tears and sat up straight. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Quil gave her a flirtatious wink and held out his hand. "Come with me and you will see."

Bella watched in amazement as her supposedly distraught friend took Quil's hand and gave him a playful smile. "Lead on, I am always up for some fun. Later Bella..." she said without looking back as Quil led her out of the house, giving a triumphant smirk at Jacob and Embry as he passed.

"Unbelievable..." The brothers said as they watched their friend leave the house.

XXXXXX

Midnight rolled around, the house was quiet as everyone had gone home at last. Bella lay in the twin's old room tossing and turning. She had hoped her dad would relent and let Jacob stay with her, but he had protested that they spend the night in separate rooms. Jacob was in his old room, while her father took the couch. The door to her room creaked quietly as it was opened gently. A grin spread across her face as she saw Jacob slip through the gap and into the room.

"Hey, "he said as he noticed that she was wide awake.

"You took long enough..." she teased him as he joined her in the bed, easing himself in beside her and wrapping her in his arms.

"It took your dad ages to drift off to sleep. I swear he was keeping watch, Bells." he chuckled, drawing her body closer to his own.

Bella snuggled against his heated body, his supernatural warmth relaxing her tired limbs. "I love you Jake..." she murmured as she finally found sleep.

"Love you too..." he whispered as he cradled her in his arms. He soon joined her in a restful sleep.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Twenty Five**

Jacob managed to creep out of the twins old room before Charlie woke up, Bella was still sleeping heavily. The stressful events they had both lived through had taken a greater toll on her body than Jacobs. He had recovered pretty quickly, his supernatural healing ability kicking in straight away; it would take Bella a lot longer to recover. Before he left the room he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He smiled when he saw her lips purse, almost as if unconsciously she knew it was him.

"My Jacob..." she mumbled before turning to face the wall. Jacob pulled up the tangled bedcovers and tucked them around her.

"Sleep easy honey." He gave her one last kiss before slipping out of the room.

Out in the hallway Jacob stretched his limbs, he was dying to go out for a run, and he felt like he had been cooped up for too long. He went into the kitchen and quickly jotted down a note for Bella so that if she woke up and found him missing she would not be worried. He had no intention of staying away too long but he really craved some fresh air. As soon as he hit the first line of trees he phased. Jacob stretched his long wolf legs and perked his ears forward, taking in the sounds of the wildlife going through their usual morning routine. The wind ruffled his long fur as he zigzagged gracefully through the tall trees, his paws making no sound on the mossy ground.

He ran for nearly a mile, sniffing the air occasionally, checking for any unusual scents but found none. After the turmoil of the last few days, everything was relatively peaceful. He headed for First beach and stood at the edge of the tree line looking out with his keen eyes to see if there was anyone about. It was deserted. A mischievous feeling crept over Jacob as he boldly stepped out into full view; he left large footprints in the sand as he made his way toward the pounding waves. He plunged straight into the sea and let the spray soak through his fur as he splashed about, sending shining droplets through the air. As he continued to play in the water he let out a loud howl, causing the sea gulls to fly up in alarm.

After another ten minutes Jacob emerged from the sea, he shook his coat until it was fluffy and the weak sun began to dry it out. It was still very early in the morning but his run and subsequent swim had freshened him up considerably. He gave one last look toward the sea and then began to sprint back toward home and Bella.

XXXXXX

Jacob phased back as soon as he reached the edge of the trees near his house. He quickly pulled on his shorts and jogged over toward home. He was surprised to see Quil sitting on the front porch and he slowed down as he regarded his friend carefully. The last time Jacob had seen Quil, he had left with one of Bella's friends.

"Hey Quil, had a good night?" He asked with a grin.

Quil did not return it, in fact now that Jacob had a closer look at him he could see how uncomfortable his friend appeared. He sat down next to Quil and peered at him. "What's going on?" He questioned. "What happened with Bells' friend?"

A heavy sigh escaped Quil's lips as he turned and finally looked at Jacob. "She is inside with Bella. We spent all night on the beach, talking..."

Jacob gazed at Quil incredulously. "Talking?" he said disbelievingly.

"Yes dude, talking..." Quil muttered irritably.

Jacob regarded Quil carefully; something was clearly very wrong with him and had been for a long time. "Quil what's wrong? I know that you haven't been yourself for a long while. Jeez, you have been giving Paul a run for his money with the way you have been pursuing the ladies. That is not like you..."

Quil's head dropped into his hands as his shoulders slumped. "No it's not and...Despite what you all think I have not been...I mean it has been all an act. I am still...I haven't..." his voice tailed off.

"You haven't what? Quil you are making no sense..."Jacob replied in confusion.

"Since I turned wolf I have been struggling to find my place. I mean you guys are so close, you have all fought freakin vampires and I...well I phased so late I missed all the action. "Quil confessed, still refusing to look at Jacob. "The only time any of you noticed me was when I began to brag about my prowess with the girls. You were so wrapped up in Bella and Embry well; he was now part of the great Black family tree. I felt pushed to one side. Paul was the only one who gave me the time of day and I tried to be like him, but..."

"You're not." Jacob finished for him. "I understand what you are trying to say, Quil."

Quil finally raised his head. "Is it that obvious?"

Jacob chuckled. "No, but you gave yourself away when you admitted you and Jessica spent the night on the beach talking."

"She's not like you all think you know. She is really sweet when she drops the act..." Quil revealed.

"KInda like you..." Jacob prompted him gently.

"Yeah..." Quil acknowledged. "Look I'm sorry alright; I know I have been acting like a pain in the ass. Talking to Jess last night it sort of put things into perspective for me."

Jacob punched Quil in the shoulder. "Glad to have the real Quil back, man." he said playfully.

Quil gave the first genuine laugh Jacob had heard from him in a while. "Thanks."

XXXXXX

Bella and Jessica sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. Bella was still feeling very weak. When Quil and Jessica had first turned up Charlie had flatly refused to disturb Bella. Jessica had just been about to leave when Bella had emerged from the twin's old room, wearing one of Jacob's hooded jumpers, she heard her father dismissing her friend and quickly intervened.

"It's alright dad, I am awake anyway." She had given her dad a wan smile.

"Are you sure Bells, you have been through a lot..."

Jessica stared at Bella curiously. "Have you been unwell?" She asked.

"Sort of...yeah. I am getting over it now though." Bella replied quickly. "Do you fancy a drink?"

Jessica had eyed Charlie worriedly. "Only if you're okay..."

"Yes, I am, right dad?" Bella locked eyes with her dad.

Charlie finally caved in. "Not too long Bells. You still need a lot of rest...I need to head into work for a couple of hours but when I get back..." he left the rest unsaid.

Bella smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks dad. I promise to just rest today, okay."

"Alright, Bells. See you later..." Charlie returned her hug quickly before leaving.

A subdued Jessica helped Bella make the drinks, she was alarmed at how weak the other girl seemed. Bella took an age to walk into the kitchen and every movement seemed to bring her pain. "Are you really okay?"

"I will be..." Bella smiled at her. "Come on, talk to me I need the distraction."

Jessica sat down at the table and cradled her steaming cup of coffee. "I am sorry about last night. I acted like an idiot." She confessed.

Bella gave her an encouraging smile. "Well I was a bit surprised you just walked out with Quil, but well...how did it go?"

Jessica's cheeks flushed red as she returned Bella's smile. "He was great actually, very understanding. He knew that it was all an act with me. He didn't try anything, just let me talk...I mean he talked too. We had quite an in depth discussion. I have never been able to talk like that with a boy before...Mike never seemed interested in what I had to say..." she babbled.

Bella was surprised to hear this; she was expecting Jessica to reveal something completely different. Her description of Quil was nothing like she had been expecting. Maybe Jessica was not the only one who had been putting on an act. "I'm glad that you two talked. Did it put things into perspective?"

"Yeah, it did. I am sorry for not being a good friend to you Bella. I admit I have been jealous of all the attention you used to get from the boys, Mike especially. I mean you had Edward Cullen eating out of your hand and now Jacob, just wow. He is gorgeous and seriously girl you never want to let him go. I think he is so much better then Edward...that guy was a creep for leaving you like he did." Jessica stated fiercely.

Bella winced; she really did not want to be reminded of Edward right now. "Yeah well, that's all in the past now. So, do you think you and Quil?" she raised her eyebrows enquiringly.

Jessica took a sip of her drink and laughed softly. "Well he has asked me on a formal date, so watch this space, girl."

"Oh I will..." Bella promised.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Bella sat on the sofa; he cradled her gently in his strong arms. She still seemed so fragile. Carlisle had warned that it would take her some time to recover fully. She had been through an intense ordeal, Jacob had the advantage of his quick healing ability but Bella needed to regain her strength the old fashioned way, by resting. Charlie was still caught up in work and had phoned to say he would be delayed. Billy and Kay had left to get some groceries; the cupboards had been licked clean of food. So for once, Bella and Jacob had some rare alone time.

Bella laced her fingers with Jacob's and kissed the back of his hand softly. "I wish I didn't feel so damn weak otherwise I would be taking full advantage of our alone time right now." she teased.

Jacob's hold on her tightened, "Are you really alright honey?" He questioned her for the hundredth time.

Bella laughed at his serious tone. "Yes, I am fine. We have been through the worst. Things will get better from now on, we can move forward."

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Jacob leaned down and kissed her on the lips, their mouths moved slowly against each others, savouring the moment.

"You are amazing yourself, Jake. Never forget that." Bella stated adamantly when their kiss ended.

Jacob gave her one of his big grins. He gently stroked the hair away from Bella's face, massaging her scalp as he did so. This soothing action made her body relax and she sighed in contentment. She rested her head on his chest and let herself enjoy his ministrations.

"Bells, you know what you said about taking advantage of our alone time..." he prompted.

"Mmm..." Bella's eyes were closed as he continued to massage her skin with his skilful fingers.

"Well Quil's family own a holiday cabin and he told me that no one is renting it next week and he would swing it so we could use it...what do you think?" he held his breath waiting for her reaction.

Bella's eyes opened slowly, she regarded him thoughtfully with her chocolate brown eyes. Jacob felt like he was drowning in them. Ever so slowly she sat up and twisted around to face him. Placing her hands on his cheeks she kissed him hard on his full lips, making him gasp.

"I say... hell yeah..." she finally said, giggling as he caught her up in his strong arms and kissed her wildly.

_**A/N-thanks for reading...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copy right belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Twenty Six**

Bella sat across from her dad at the table and smiled at him nervously. She fiddled with the knife and fork she was holding and kept fidgeting in her seat. Charlie's eyes narrowed as he took in her flushed face and obvious discomfort. He chewed thoughtfully on the lasagne and swallowed. It was heavenly; it melted in the mouth and had made all his taste buds water with anticipation when Bella had served up the surprise meal. It had been a week since the traumatic events that had nearly taken his daughter from him and Bella had finally recovered her strength. It was the first cooked meal she had made and he had been delighted to see her back to her old self.

However seeing how jumpy she appeared had him worried. He stopped eating and decided to confront her directly. She obviously wanted to get something off of her chest. "Come on Bells, out with it..."

Bella dropped her knife and fork and they clattered on the table, increasing the tension in the air. "Out with what?" her voice came out in a high pitched squeak.

"Look kiddo, you have been squirming in your seat like you have ants in your pants. It's obvious you are fretting over something. Just tell me..." Charlie raised his eyebrows waiting for her revelation.

Bella gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, there is something. Err...Jess has asked me to stay with her for a couple of nights this week. That's alright, isn't it?" she said in a rush, her cheeks turning rosy.

Charlie studied his daughter carefully. She was avoiding his eye and staring down at her plate. He had not risen through the ranks to be Chief of police for nothing. Also, despite what everyone believed to the contrary, he had been a young teenager in love himself back in the day. He knew perfectly well it was not Jessica Stanley that Bella would be spending the time with. Charlie had changed a lot since Bella had come back home to live with him. He would always remain her overprotective dad, he loved her dearly, but recent events had forced him to see how much Bella had grown. She had matured into a beautiful young woman and had been through stuff that would test the strongest person, but despite everything that had been thrown at her she had come out the other side a much stronger and mature individual. She had found love with the son of his oldest friend and now obviously wanted to take the relationship to the next level.

While all these thoughts were going around her father's head, Bella was becoming increasingly nervous. She already guessed her edgy behaviour had given the game away, she had told Jake that she would never be able to fool her dad. His suggestion that she cook Charlie a meal to throw him off the scent had been a lame one. Her dad had seen right through her. She hung her head waiting for him to call her out on her lie and ground her. Instead he took her completely by surprise.

"Bells..." he began, awkwardly clearing his throat. "I am no fool. I may be old but I was young once. I know that you and Jake want to...you know...I can't say I am happy about that thought. In fact the less I know the better. I trust you to take care of certain matters..." his voice tailed off as his face became as red as his daughter's.

"Yes, dad," Bella winced. "You have no worries on that score. I am sorry I never told you the truth I just...it's...well...difficult and..."

"Enough kiddo, all I want to say is I trust you to be careful. But let Jake know that if he steps out of line..." a wicked gleam twinkled in his eyes as he resumed eating, leaving the rest of the threat unsaid.

Bella feeling utterly mortified started picking at her food unable to look her dad in the eye.

XXXXXX

Billy burst out laughing when Jacob revealed the awkward conversation Bella had with her dad. He was leaving soon to pick her up so they could head off to the Ateara's holiday cabin. "You can't fool the Chief, not when it comes to Bella." he said wiping at his eyes. "I can just picture poor Bella's face."

"It's not funny, dad..."Jacob replied irritably. "Jeez I have to face the man knowing that he knows...it's going to be embarrassing."

A smirk crossed Billy's face; he showed no sympathy for his son whatsoever, he found it extremely amusing. "You know what Jake. I might just accompany you to Charlie's. We can wave you off together..." he began chuckling again as Jacob shot him a dark look.

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" Jacob complained.

Billy nodded. "Oh yes. Hurry up son, I know the Chief has some beers hidden somewhere, my throat is dry."

Jacob rolled his eyes and turned to go back to his room so that he could retrieve his backpack, muttering about senile old men all the way. Billy laughed at his son's discomfort and waited for his return.

XXXXXX

When Bella opened the door and saw a grinning Billy accompanied by his equally annoyed son her face flushed red with embarrassment for the about the hundredth time. She opened her mouth but no words came out as Billy greeted her cheerfully as he rolled his chair into the house. Jacob glared after his dad.

"I'm sorry Bells...he invited himself along." He apologised straight away.

Bella let out a heavy sigh. "My dad guessed Billy would be with you. He knows your dad so well. In fact I think the two of them have cooked up this plan to make us feel as uncomfortable as possible."

"Well it's working..." Jacob muttered.

They both looked at each other as he said this and began to chuckle at their dad's antics. Bella shook her head. "Come on, let them have their fun and then we can make our escape."

Jacob walked into the hallway and slipped his arms around Bella's waist tugging her close to him. She gazed up at his handsome face with her soulful brown eyes. He reached up and gently tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you..." he whispered before leaning down to kiss her.

Before his lips touched hers, Billy's voice floated out of the living room. "Get a room..." he yelled.

Bella and Jacob collapsed against each other laughing at his words.

XXXXXX

True to his word Billy, along with Charlie waved their offspring off as they drove away in the VW Rabbit. Bella had a permanent blush on her face as she said her goodbyes. Charlie had given her a quick hug before staring intimidatingly at Jacob. "You look after my daughter..." he said using his cop voice.

This had set Billy off laughing and made Charlie glare down at his old friend. While this was going on Bella and Jacob had made their escape. It was a pleasant drive, they shared easy banter as Jacob steered the car easily down the long winding roads. The cabin was located just outside of the Quileute reservation. The Ateara's owned a small two bed roomed holiday cabin, the facilities were pretty basic but the views more than made up for the lack of comfort. As soon as Bella entered the cabin she ran over to the patio doors that opened out to reveal a spectacular view of the ocean. She gasped out loud in delight as she drank in the picturesque view.

Jacob grinned as he saw her reaction and he joined her to look at the view, winding his arms around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Like it," he teased as he placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck.

"I love it," she breathed as she took one of his hands in hers and kissed the back of it.

Jacob continued to press soft kisses along her neck; she leaned back against him and closed her eyes in bliss as his skilful lips went to work. His gentle touches relaxed her and she became pliant in his arms. "You're so beautiful honey," he whispered as he slid his warm hands underneath her shirt and gently caressed the soft skin of her stomach.

"You are so good at that, "Bella let out a contented sigh as his lips traveled up her neck. He teased her skin with his tongue.

"Mmm..." Jacob was beyond words as the feeling of Bella's body pressed against his own increased his ardour. He had waited so long for this moment. He twisted her around in his arms so that she was now facing him. They stared tenderly into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Bella," Jacob murmured, his voice thick with emotion.

Bella felt her eyes becoming moist with happiness at the sheer love that was pouring from his dark eyes. She reached up and gently stroked his face with her fingers, tracing a line along the ridge of his cheek. "I love you too..." she whispered back to him.

A sunny grin crossed Jacob's face at her words, it reminded her of the boy she had first met when she returned to Fork's to live with her dad. She returned his smile and stepping up onto her tiptoes she slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled his head closer to her own so that she could capture his lips in a gentle kiss. It started off slow as they both felt the passion building up between them. The kiss soon became heated as Jacob's hands slid down the curve of Bella's back and then suddenly grabbed her butt so that he could hoist her up against him.

Bella wrapped her thighs around his waist and gasped as she felt his hard on pressed between her legs. She found herself clutching onto him tightly as his muscled chest rubbed against her own. His lips left hers as he placed open mouthed kisses back down her neck causing her to moan softly.

"I think we're both wearing too many clothes, Bells..." he said huskily as he caught her lips with his own and kissed her deeply.

When they both came up for air, Bella was wearing a sexy smirk. "I think you're right..."

Jacob laughed as he carried her into the main bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

XXXXXX

A trail of abandoned clothing led to the king size double bed that filled up most of the room. The only other furniture was a small bedside cabinet. Another door led to an en suite bathroom which consisted of a shower, small sink and toilet. Bella lay on her back, completely naked staring up into Jacob's eyes as he hovered above her. She had always thought when she reached this point that she would feel nervous and ill at ease. It was a huge thing they were about to do, but being with Jacob, the boy she loved with every fibre of her being, she felt totally relaxed. The heated look he was giving her as he surveyed her body made her skin tingle and she felt so desired.

This was a whole new feeling for her; she would never have thought that any man would make her feel so alive and carefree. There were no boundaries; she and Jacob were equals, partners in the great wheel of life. Bella knew that she was truly blessed to have found her soul mate. How many people in the world were that lucky? These thoughts flew out of her head as Jacob began to kiss down the middle of her chest using his tongue to tease the sensitized skin. He massaged one of her breasts with his hand, making her moan. Her hands wound into his silky hair as he continued on with his soft caresses making her wriggle about with delight as the sensations became almost more then she could bear.

Bella decided to get her own back; she pushed on his chest until he rolled onto his back. He stared up at her a smug smile crossing his lips. It was soon wiped off his face as Bella straddled him and began her own slow torture. She felt his desire pressed firmly between her legs and she rubbed herself against him testing his limits.

"You're killing me Bells..." he groaned as she began to kiss every part of his skin she could reach. She ran her hands over his muscled chest and dragged her fingernails lightly over his biceps and down his sides in a tickling motion, making him laugh out loud. "You're wicked honey."

"I know..." she giggled as she leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Jacob grabbed her butt and rolled them over again so he was now on top. He pulled away slightly, both of them panting heavily. Bella's hair was fanned out around her and her cheeks were flushed. Jacob's eyes travelled hungrily over her body as he drank her in. He cupped her cheek in his warm hand and asked her one last time. "Are you ready Bells?"

Bella gazed up at him, love and desire shining from her brown eyes. "I'm ready..." she replied softly as he captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

_**A/N-More coming soon...**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Please note this chapter contains lemons, so if you don't like reading stuff like that then skip to the crosses! Thanks...**_

**Part Twenty Seven**

Bella watched as Jacob frolicked about in the sea, she was sitting on the beach, her arms looped around her knees as she watched him dive in and out of the waves. It was very early in the morning and the beach was deserted, no one was about. Even on its busiest days it was never overcrowded. Where their cabin was based it was very secluded, much to their delight. The sun was high in the sky, casting a weak glow down on the sand; it created a luminous gleam across the choppy waves. As Jacob dived in the water the water droplets glistened like jewels. She laughed when she saw him stride confidently out of the water, totally naked. That's what she loved about him; he was so secure in himself that he had no vanity whatsoever. He had no idea how gorgeous he was. He brushed away any of her compliments and instead would turn the tables on her.

A blush heated up her skin as she recalled the last few hours, this was the first time they had ventured out of the holiday cabin. As soon as they arrived they had taken advantage of their privacy and indulged in a marathon love making session. It was their first time and they had certainly made up for lost time. Jacob had been so patient with her over the past few months. He had been more than ready for ages but she had been the one holding out, wanting to make sure their first time was extra special and in a way she had been right. This place was all that she had dreamed of for her first time. With no interruptions they had been able to really let themselves go and enjoy each other's bodies.

All Bella's fears about the pain she would experience during the first time they made love had been assuaged, Jacob had been so careful with her and though it had been somewhat painful, the overriding passion and pleasure she got from the experience had her craving more. After that there was nothing stopping them and they had become bolder with each time they made love. Eventually hunger had won out and Bella retreated to the kitchen to cook her man some food. Jacob had confessed to her that he had always imagined them living in a place like this, her cooking barefoot in the kitchen with the sound of the sea washing up on the shore outside. His admission had brought tears to her eyes and once the food had been eaten it was not long before she showed him how much she loved him again.

As she watched him emerge from the waves, water dripping down his muscular torso she felt mesmerized. He strolled over to her giving her a lazy smile. She felt the now customary stirrings of attraction coursing through her veins and she found herself rising to her feet and running over to him. She abandoned the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders revealing a matching bikini set. It was something she would never have dared to wear before but Leah had been instrumental in advising her in what to pack for this trip and seeing Jacob's eyes widen and a heated look begin to form in his eyes she was glad she had listened.

He wasted no time in meeting her and he caught her before she face planted in the sand. She was never going to be the most graceful person. They both laughed as Jacob hoisted her up against him and captured her willing lips in a passionate kiss. She gasped for air when he finally released her lips.

"I like the bikini..." he whispered seductively in her ear.

Bella's arms wound around his neck."You should thank Lee, all her idea..."

"I'll be sure to do that..." he murmured as he began kissing along her neck.

Bella sighed with pleasure as he began nipping at her skin. "Yes..." was all she could say in response.

Jacob began untie the strings at the back of her neck and the bikini top fell away from her breasts. He glanced up at her before leaning down and taking one of the warm mounds in his mouth and suckling gently. Bella's arms tightened around his neck and she gave out a loud cry as he continued to tease her mercilessly with his lips and tongue.

Pressing her body closer to his, Bella wound her legs around his waist as he slipped his hand under her butt and held her tightly to him. She felt his hardness pressed between her legs and she became lost again. She had never known that it was possible to become overcome by her bodies needs. She had always let her head dictate everything, now she just let her body direct her actions. Jacob's mouth left her breasts and travelled downwards making her cry out again. She was glad that they were in a secluded spot.

Jacob's hot mouth found hers again and they shared an intense kiss. He ripped Bella's bikini top off and she shimmied out of her bottoms. She was now as completely naked as he was all her inhibitions disappeared along with her abandoned clothing. Their lips parted as they needed to take in air. A wicked glint was shining in Jacob's eyes.

"How about it, Bella?" He asked her, his lips parted in a teasing smile.

Bella eyes flicked between him and the sea. The sun had moved across the sky, shining directly on the waves. It was chilly in the air but with Jacob wrapped around her she felt overly warm. Her own lips curved up into a smile as she gave him a slight nod. She screamed as he suddenly whipped her around in his arms and headed for the water.

"Jacob..." she shrieked as the cool water hit her skin as he threw her in the water. Within seconds his warm body joined hers and he pulled her into a tight embrace, sending her sensitized skin into overdrive. She pushed her wet hair out of her face so she could see him better; he was gazing into her eyes so lovingly it took her breath away.

Bella reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand, stroking it gently. "I love you..."

"I love you too." Jacob said softly as he pressed his mouth to hers. Their breaths mingled as they began to explore each other's mouths. Bella wound her hand in his silky hair. She loved the feel of the short strands running through her fingers. She was on a mission to get him to grow his hair again. He placed one hand behind her head anchoring her in place as he intensified the kiss. His other hand began exploring her body, making her gasp into his mouth as he brought her close to the edge.

Bella pulled away breathlessly and gave him a mock glare. "You are evil..."

He just gave her a smug smile. Bella wasn't having that; she pushed on his chest until he released her and then suddenly dived underwater. This time it was Jacob's turn to yell as she took him in her mouth. They continued to tease and play with each other as the water flowed around them and the sun rose higher in the sky.

As their passion reached its height, Jacob held Bella gently in his arms as he towed them back nearer the shore. He fell back on the sand, her body draped across his. "I love you so much," he said again, kissing her softly.

Bella straddled him, one leg on either side of his body. They were both covered in sand and soaking wet. She gave one last glance around the beach; there was no one in sight. "Not as much as I love you, Jacob." she responded, sinking down onto his erection easily.

His hands ran up and down her back as he let her set the pace, he loved how carefree and relaxed she seemed. Any last remaining barriers that had been between them were well and truly discarded. Her movements sped up as she tried to find her release. Jacob slid his hand in her hair as he roiled them over so he was now on top. He kissed her passionately and then began to place hot kisses down her neck and breasts. Bella's legs interlocked around his waist as she squeezed him with her thighs, making him moan. Jacob took control as he increased the pace; their breaths intermingled as he returned his lips to hers. They both cried out together as they reached their release, clinging to each tightly before falling back supine onto the sand, the water washing over them.

XXXXXX

The night drew in, Jacob and Bella sat on the beach in front of a fire that he had erected. They held their long forks into the flames as they roasted their food. Bella sat between Jacob's legs as he kept her warm with his supernatural heat his arm slung across her waist.

"Are you happy?" He asked her.

Bella leaned back against him and looked up into his dark eyes. "Hell yeah..." she replied, using his catchphrase.

"I wish we could stay here forever. It feels like nothing can touch us here..." He said regretfully. "I don't want to go home tomorrow."

"I know, but life isn't like that. Maybe we can swing it so we can come here again soon." She said hopefully.

"Maybe..." he said softly. He watched as the sparks of the flames lit the night sky. He was happy, he was but a part of him worried that something was waiting in the wings to tear Bella away from him. His hold on her tightened as she looked up at him again and gave him a contented smile. He returned her smile, determined to banish the unfounded fears from his mind.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! Happy New Year! :)**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hollow **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-sorry for the delay between updates...**_

**Part Twenty Eight**

_**Two years later...**_

Bella blew the candles out on her cake, she laughed as everyone started clapping. Jacob slipped his arms around her waist and spun her around planting a kiss on her lips as he did so. "Happy twentieth birthday, Bells."

"I sound so old..." she complained playfully as one by one each member of the pack gave her a hug. Jacob laughed as she was passed from person to person.

"Well it's time to open your present's kiddo, mine first..." Charlie strode over to her and handed her a brown envelope.

Bella stared at it, feeling intrigued. "What's this?" she asked.

"Open it Bells and find out." Charlie replied with amusement.

Bella gave him a small smile before proceeding to rip open the envelope. She pulled out a cheque and gasped as she saw the amount written on it. Her eyes flew straight to her dad's. "I can't take this, it's too much..." she tried to hand the cheque back to Charlie but he refused to take it.

"It's my gift to you, kiddo. It is the deposit for the building which you and Jake picked out for the restaurant." He gave her a beaming smile. "I know that you were worried about raising enough for the down payment, well here it is."

"$20.000 dollars dad...how can you even afford it?" Bella questioned as she held the cheque in her trembling hands.

Charlie gave her a sheepish smile. "You're my only daughter. I have been putting money into a savings account ever since you left to live in Phoenix with your mom. Even I was surprised at how much it had accumulated over the years."

Tears of happiness began to leak out of Bella's eyes as she gazed at her dad. She ran over to him and flung her arms around him. "Thanks dad, you are the best..."

Charlie returned her hug awkwardly by patting her on the back. "That's okay Bells..."

Bella stepped back still holding onto his hand. Without warning Jacob sneaked up behind Charlie and gave him a bear hug, lifting him right off the floor. "Thanks Charlie, you rock..." he declared.

"Put me down you fool..." Charlie blustered, his cheeks turning red with annoyance. He heard Billy cheering on his son as his laughter boomed through the room. Jacob quickly put Bella's dad back on his feet. Charlie could be quite scary when he was pissed off.

"It was just a joke, Charlie..." Jacob tried to apologise but Charlie was not having it. He glared up at Jacob and poked him in the chest.

"Do not ever do that again boy or I will not be responsible for my actions..." he yelled up at him.

The pack along with the other adults in the room collapsed with laughter at Jacob's bewildered expression. It took him a few moments to realise that Charlie was toying with him. He only worked it out when he caught sight of Bella trying to hide her laughter. When he turned his attention back to her dad he could see that Charlie was smirking.

"Nice to know I can still frighten the pants off you boy..." Charlie declared as he turned and went to rejoin Billy and the others.

"Very funny..."Jacob muttered to himself as he felt Bella slip her arms around his waist.

"Bella are you going to open the rest of your presents now?" Sue Clearwater encouraged her. She pointed over to the table which was groaning with wrapped parcels.

Bella blushed; she hated being the centre of attention. Jacob sensing her discomfiture gave her a quick hug. "Go on Bells, I am right with you..."

Bella gave everyone a shy smile and then reached forward to open the rest of her gifts.

XXXXXX

The last present was Jacob's gift. He placed a small box in Bella's hand. There was no hiding the fact that it was a ring box. Her eyes opened wide as she watched him sink down onto one knee. He took the hand that was holding the box and gazed up at her, a determined light was shining from his dark eyes. The room had gone completely silent as everyone's eyes were fixated on the young couple in the middle of the room.

"Bella Swan, "Jacob began, his voice husky with emotion. "I have loved you since the first time that I laid eyes on you. You are my soul mate and when you breezed back in my life after being away for so many years, my heart began beating again. Every day I wake up happy knowing that I have you in my life; you make each moment special and make me feel alive. You're beautiful, caring, courageous and bright and I have to pinch myself sometimes that you have chosen to be with me. I offer you everything that I have. My heart and soul belong only to you and I promise to take care and love you for the rest of my life and beyond...will you marry me?"

Bella couldn't get her words out, her throat felt constricted. She felt overwhelmed with happiness and it made her mute. She saw a worried expression cross Jacob's face as he gazed up at her. She swallowed nervously and did the only thing she could. She nodded her head wildly and flung herself into his arms. The room erupted into cheers as they all exchanged happy smiles as Jacob took out the simple diamond engagement ring and placed it on the third finger of Bella's hand. He kissed the ring and then swept her up into his arms, whirling her round and round until they were both dizzy.

XXXXXX

They lay side by side in Jacob's old room. He had gotten rid of his old bed and purchased a king size one. He had to dismantle his wardrobe as it filled up the entire room, but he was so tall now and as Bella stayed over most nights they needed a bigger bed. Bella was holding up her hand and gazing at her engagement ring. The small diamond sparkled in the light.

"It's beautiful, Jake. I had no idea you were going to propose." She said breathlessly, she turned her head and placed a quick kiss on his full lips.

Jacob caught her hand in his and kissed her ring finger again."I wanted to do it earlier but I needed to save up some money first. We have both been so busy concentrating on finding the perfect site for The Wolf Pack Inn..."

"I wondered why you were taking on all those extra jobs. I was worried about you; you have been wearing yourself out." She cuddled into his side and Jacob held her close.

"It won't be so bad now. Your dad giving us the deposit has really helped. It means we can start renovating the place. Luckily I have a lot of willing helpers..." He grinned as he thought about his pack brothers.

Bella giggled. "Yeah it does help that we are surrounded by strong young men..."

"We will have the place up and running in no time. The good thing is we can actually employ some of the youngsters. It's hard to find work around here at the best of times..." Jacob mused.

Bella smiled at him. "Yeah, it will be good to be able to give something back to La Push. You have been great Jake; you have managed to raise a lot of money for the area getting the local housing up to standard. You are a good role model for the youngsters coming out of school, all the pack are."

Jacob leaned over her and kissed her deeply, making her moan as his hand slipped under her t-shirt. "I couldn't have done half of it without your awesome negotiation skills. We wouldn't have got half the money that the Res was entitled to if you hadn't been at the meetings keeping us all in order..."

Bella sighed as his warm hand caressed her silky skin. His touches were driving her wild. "I am glad I helped a bit, but it was all you Jake. You and Sam have made a huge difference to people's lives. I am so proud of you..."

Jacob felt his heart beat faster at her words. He loved her so much, she had been the reason behind everything he had managed to achieve in the last couple of years. His responsibilities were now huge and at times they barely got any time together as they were both busy with their separate projects. Now that everything had calmed down he hoped that would change. They could focus on getting Bella's restaurant up and running and really plan for their future. He sought Bella's lips again in a heated kiss and smiled as he felt her wrap her lithe body around his. There was nothing more blissful then this.

XXXXXX

Bella stepped out of the bank pulling the hood of her coat over her long hair. It was raining heavily; she had just deposited the cheque into her joint account with Jacob. They would be returning the next day to sign the last of the mortgage papers. He was supposed to have been with her today but had been delayed by another tribal meeting. The elders and the wolf pack were in intense discussions over the possibility of the pack giving up phasing. They all wanted to move on with their lives, each one had moved forward in their own way. There had been no sign of any vampires for the last year and they felt they had served their time. The elders were not happy with their request but had agreed to listen and maybe negotiate a time frame for them to start the long drawn out task of trying not to phase.

The rain continued to lash down as Bella ran over to her parked truck. The old Chevy had been playing up lately; sometimes it took a while for the engine to start. Jacob had been meaning to look into the problem but he had just been so busy. Bella yanked the heavy door open and climbed into the cab of the truck. It was a relief to be out of the heavy rain. She took the key out of her pocket and put it into the ignition to start the engine. Nothing, she kept trying but the engine refused to start, she hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"Damn..." she muttered. She rummaged around in her pocket for her cell phone. She flipped it open and groaned the phone was dead. She had meant to recharge the battery but it was just another thing she had forgotten to do. "This is turning into a nightmare..."

Bella sank back in her seat and thought about what she should do. She really didn't fancy trying to reach home by walking, the rain was extremely heavy and visibility was down to zero. Her best option was to go to the police station and see if her dad could give her a lift home; it was nearer than her house. Pushing on the driver's door, Bella slipped out into the rain again and slammed it shut. She began a slow jog toward the station, keeping her head down against the driving rain. It seemed to take an age before she finally saw the police station looming into view; she was chilled to the bone and was shivering. Increasing her pace Bella continued on her way. A loud thunderclap, followed by lightening startled her and she let out a small shriek. The heavy rain had turned into a storm.

Peering ahead Bella began to run again. The sky had darkened considerably and she was finding it hard to see where she was going, for some reason she felt panicky and she tried to walk faster. It felt like she was walking on the spot. Another loud thunderclap made her jump again and she began to run blindly toward her dad's work place. She wasn't keeping an eye on where she was going, her hair got into her eyes blinding her momentarily so she wasn't aware of the figure that suddenly loomed in front of her. Bella slammed into the person and she was knocked off of her feet due to the collision, the breath torn from her body. The stranger's body had been rock hard. Bella lay on her back and stared up as the figure leaned over her and extended his hand. It was a male and she let out a gasp as his face swam into view.

"Edward..." she breathed...

_**A/N-thanks for reading! **_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-This has been sitting half finished on my hard drive for a good few weeks. I wasn't sure whether to post it because I lost my muse for this story. But I have finally re read through all my earlier chapters and managed to continue. I hope you like the result. This chapter is very intense, be warned...**_

**Part Twenty Nine**

Bella gasped as she stared up at Edward, her hand was becoming numb with his cold touch. As soon as she regained her footing she tried to snatch it back from him. He refused to release his hold however as he caught the faint glimmer of the small diamond ring adorning her ring finger.

"You're marrying him?" He said in disbelief.

"Of course I am, what did you expect?" Bella shivered, the combination of the storm and his cold touch was making her whole body shake.

Edward blinked and shook his head, he seemed in denial. His long pale fingers caressed the skin along the back of her hand as he continued to stare at the ring. "You are worth more than this cheap imitation." He murmured, as if he hadn't heard her. "I can give you so much more, Bella."

"I don't want more, Edward. Did you not understand what I told you before. I no longer love you. Jake is my destiny. Why have you returned?" She felt a sliver of fear run through her. He was not acting like himself. She recalled their last meeting. Carlisle had to drag him away when she had bid him goodbye, for what she had assumed was for the last time.

Edward tore his eyes away from the ring and stared into hers. The golden orbs glistened in the semi darkness, seeming to become huge in Bella's mind as she tried valiantly to back away from him. "It won't work on me, Edward..." she shouted as his grip on her hand became painful.

"Hush, Bella...just relax. I know you are hiding your true feelings. The dog interrupted our talk last time...I could tell you did not really mean what you said at our last meeting." He gave her his crooked smile and she shrank back from him as he leaned in close and ran his nose along her bare throat, inhaling sharply as he breathed her in. "You always did smell so sweet...nothing has changed there."

"Don't d...do this...Edward,please. This isn't you...what has happened to you?" Bella wrestled against him uselessly as he dragged her against his hard body, imprisoning her within his cold arms.

"I missed you, love. I told you I couldn't carry on without you..." He rested his head in the crook of her neck and took another deep breath. "I am finally ready to give you what you always wanted from me..." he whispered,placing a small kiss on the base of her throat.

"What?" Bella asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Edward laughed softly, the sound making her blood freeze. "An eternity by my side, love. I am here to change you."

Bella screamed...

XXXXXX

Jacob had a headache, he listened as the old men droned on with their latest complaints and stipulations. He and Sam had been in intense negotiations with the elders to come to an agreeable time frame for them to stop phasing. Jeremiah had declared that ten years was a good starting point. Jacob and Sam had baulked at that absurd figure. They would not be indentured to the tribe for that long. So the arguments began, the number of years was now whittled down to five, but even this felt too long for the young men. They wanted their lives back.

Jacob rubbed at his forehead, the pain was getting worse. He watched Old Quil's mouth moving but heard nothing. Something was wrong, he hadn't felt like this in a long time and it had taken him a while to recognise the signs. Sam turned his head as he heard Jacob suddenly curse.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Bella..." Jacob staggered back. A sickening feeling had hit his gut and the sound of her screaming was filling his ears.

Sam managed to keep Jacob upright as his eyes began to roll back in his head. "Fuck...man talk to me. Is Bella in danger?"

Jacob managed to nod. He heard the alarmed mutterings of the old men and Jeremiah shouted out that this was the exact reason why the pack should not be allowed to give up phasing. Sam turned his head. "Shut up you old fool..."

Jacob shook his head to clear it. He still felt sick but he was managing to gain control over himself. He needed to get out of there and find Bella. He ignored the old men calling out to him as he ran from the hall and out into the open air. He was shocked to see how dark it was outside. He had been in the meeting longer than expected. Damn the old men! The rain was lashing down and as he looked up at the sky it was lit up by a flash of lightening. Without further thought he sprinted for the nearest trees and quickly undressed, phasing in an instant, his four paws thumping on the ground as he instinctively headed toward Bella. Letting his connection to her guide him.

Sam's voice was suddenly in his head as he phased in too. "Shall I call for the others?"

"No...there is no time. They are too far away to be of any assistance right now..." Jacob weaved through the trees. His heart pounding in his chest.

Sam was lagging behind, he took deep heaving breaths as he tried to keep up with his Alpha. He shared in Jacob's desperation as he tried to reach Bella as quickly as possible. He narrowed his eyes against the driving rain and skilfully followed the russet wolf. Sam recognised where they were, they were near Forks, not too far from the police station where Bella's father worked. Maybe she had been visiting him.

It was at this point that both the wolves heard Bella's scream...

XXXXXX

Bella was really struggling, Edward's venomous teeth grazed along the sensitive skin of her throat making her tremble. She looked around frantically, seeking some form of help. They were still out on the open road in full view of any passers by, but the awful weather had kept people inside.

"Edward...please...don't do this..." she begged, pleading for her life.

He froze momentarily as she continued to beg, then he laughed lightly again as he kissed her throat; his nose running up the nape of her neck as he explored the best place to bite. He didn't want the mark to be visible. Even when she changed the scar would always be there, it was best if it was in a place where it was hard for her to see. He wished she wouldn't struggle so. He had tried to charm her but she seemed immune to his powers now.

"You do this and I will hate you for an eternity..." Bella yelled out. Begging was not working and her anger overrode her fear as she continued to try and get through to him.

"I will have an eternity to change your mind. You love me Bella...your feelings for the wolf boy will fade when you wake up to what you were always meant to be." Edward had now found the perfect spot, he caressed the skin lovingly and inhaled her sweet scent for the last time. He would miss the call of her blood, but the end result would justify the loss.

He clutched her tighter in his arms, holding her so tight that she could no longer move. He clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries and then lunged for her neck like a snake...

His teeth never had a chance to connect as the sound of a car skidding to a halt behind them made Edward spin them both around. Headlights blinded Bella as she tried to see who her temporary saviour was. She heard the sound of a car door slamming and slow footsteps approaching.

"Let my daughter go you fucking freak..." Bella gasped at the sound of her fathers voice.

"Dad..." Bella mumbled, Edward's hand was still firmly clamped over her mouth. Her eyes finally got used to the light and she saw her father, walking slowly toward them, his shotgun aimed straight at Edward.

"Ahh Chief Swan...nice to meet you again..." Edward's voice sounded calm as he spoke. Bella knew he had completely lost it. She wondered briefly what had pushed him over the edge.

"Let her go, Cullen..." Charlie said again, his finger firmly on the trigger.

"Your bullets won't harm me. However you could end up hitting your daughter by accident. You wouldn't want that would you?" Edward kept his tone even. Internally he was annoyed at the interruption. Bella's fathers mind was filled with vitriol. His internal rantings were giving Edward a headache.

Charlie didn't bother saying anything further, he looked straight into his daughter's frantic brown eyes and mouthed that he loved her. Bella managed to nod her head slightly in response. She knew that she was doomed. There was nothing more to be done. She tried to convey with her eyes to tell her father to leave, but she could see that it was all in vain. He would die trying his best to save her. Charlie moved closer, transferring the gun around in his hands, so that he could use the butt of the gun as a club. If he could just hit Edward and distract him enough to release Bella, than maybe she could run while Cullen attacked him instead.

Edward knew what Charlie was planning, he could read every thought that passed through the man's mind. He had a brief feeling of admiration for the man. He was willing to sacrifice himself for Bella. Edward decided he would make sure that he had a decent burial. It was the least he could for Bella, she would appreciate the sentiment.

The rain continued to lash down as a bolt of lightening lit up the sky. Edward's white skin sparkled momentarily in the bright light. Charlie lifted the gun ready to hit Cullen, Bella readied herself to help her father. The lightening was followed by a loud clap of thunder as the three of them faced off with each other.

"This was not how I wanted this to happen my l..." Edward's explanation was cut off as two huge wolves burst out of the trees. The storm had covered the sound and smell of their approach. The black wolf circled Edward, growling and snarling. The russet coloured wolf sank to the ground, creeping behind Edward; ready to attack as the other wolf distracted him.

Charlie smiled as he hit the gun over Edward's head. It broke in half but it was enough for Cullen to release his hold on Bella. Charlie caught hold of his daughter as she fell to the ground, her whole body frozen from Edward's touch. He hauled her up in his arms and moved as fast as he could out of the way so that the two wolves could get on with what they needed to do. He carried Bella over to the police cruiser and gently deposited her into the front seat.

Bella began to cry as her strength gave out and panic set in. Charlie knelt in front of her and stroked her wet hair out of her face. "Don't look kiddo...cover your ears." He advised softly.

Bella nodded. She rested her head on her father's shoulder and covered her ears as Edward's dying screams rent the air as Jacob and Sam dragged him away from the road and into the trees.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. Sorry for the lateness of the update.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hollow**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who kindly left a review on the last chapter. I read and loved them all, it inspired me to finish another chapter. :) Things are about to get rocky for poor Jake and Bella... :( On with the story...**_

**Part Thirty**

Jacob stood in front of the bonfire and watched the flames engulf what was left of Edward Cullen. The sickly sweet stench of the vampires remains rent the air as the gentle breeze made the sparks crackle and burn.

"It makes you feel sick doesn't it?" Sam said quietly, trying to hold his breath so that he wouldn't have to inhale the nauseating smell.

"I have never felt so much rage in my life, Sam..." Jacob admitted suddenly. His hands trembled as the enormity of what he had just been through made him feel exhausted. "The thought of what he was going to do to Bells..."

Sam put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Any one of us would feel the same. The leech crossed a line. He was verging on the edge of madness. I always thought that hearing voices in your head could drive a person insane eventually." He shuddered at the thought.

"Bells once told me that Cullen said that being with her soothed his soul. He couldn't read her mind and it was the only time he felt at peace." Jacob admitted.

"You're not feeling guilty are you, Jake? He had to die, you know that. Are you worried about how Bella is going to react?" Sam questioned him.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know," he looked up at the sky, the storm was abating and light was beginning to filter through the clouds. "Normally I can sense how Bells is feeling, but something is blocking it. I just feel hollow..."

Sam looked at Jacob worriedly. "Come on man, let's leave this place for now. You need to go and see Bella. I will get Paul and Jared to clear up the evidence later."

"Yeah..." Jacob turned his back on the dying bonfire and phased on the fly. His paws landed on the hard ground with a thud as he led the way back to Bella.

XXXXXX

Charlie wrapped Bella's cold hands around the hot mug of coffee. She hadn't spoken since he had brought her home after her ordeal with Cullen. He had tried to get her to talk but she had withdrawn into herself, much like she had done when Edward had abandoned her in the forest the first time he had left her. Charlie cursed the son of a bitch in his head. His daughter had been so happy; she was engaged to be married and looking forward to building up her restaurant. Now this had happened.

"Kiddo, are you gonna drink that?" He asked her gently.

Bella did not answer, but just lifted the mug to her lips as if she was on autopilot. The hot liquid burned her throat, making her gag. She quickly put the mug down and curled up on the sofa, pulling the blanket that Charlie had given her tight around her cold body. She stared off into space; not registering when her dad pleaded with her to say something.

Charlie sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it spike up. He wished that Jacob would hurry up, Bella needed him. She was doing her old trick of closing her emotions off so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of her trauma. It was something that he was prone to do when faced with dealing with painful emotions. Bella was like him in so many ways.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I wish that I could have shown you a better way..." he said tiredly as he sat next to her and took her limp hand in his own.

Bella did not respond. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. She felt cold, so cold.

XXXXXX

Sam left Jacob when they reached the Swan house. He gave him a sympathetic glance as he watched his Alpha phase into his human form and quickly pull on the shorts tied to his leg by the leather strap. "Good luck bro..." he thought to himself as Jacob walked slowly out of the trees and into the open.

Jacob took a moment to compose himself before entering the house. He went straight to the lounge where he found Charlie sitting next to Bella, holding on to her hand. The look of relief on her father's face when he saw Jacob enter was palpable. "Am I glad to see you, she's sleeping at the moment." He whispered.

Jacob glanced at Bella, her eyes were closed, but he knew that she was not asleep. She was faking it so she wouldn't have to speak to her dad. "Do you mind if I sit with her alone for a while, Charlie?" He asked quietly.

"Go ahead son. I know that she will open up to you..." Charlie got up and as he passed Jacob he patted him on the back in sympathy.

Jacob took Charlie's place by Bella's side. She did not turn to face him, he winced at the lack of response. She did not even greet him. "Bells?" He said tentatively reaching out and pulling aside the long hair that was covering her face. As his hand brushed her cheek he was shocked at how cold she felt. "Honey, talk to me..."

Bella did not stir, her eyes fluttered open but when he looked closely they seemed glassy and unfocused. A sick feeling began churning in his stomach. Jacob grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her around so that she was forced to face him. Her head flopped forward like a rag doll. "Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" He shook her gently as he spoke.

She did not answer. Every part of her felt frozen to his touch and her face was paler than normal. Jacob cupped his hand under her chin and yanked her head up so that her neck was exposed. A curse slipped from his lips as he saw the thin red line along one side of her throat. It had been hidden by her long hair. It looked like Cullen had grazed her skin with his venom soaked teeth.

"Oh fuck, Bells..." Jacob gathered her up in his arms as he examined the red line, it looked sore and very inflamed. His heart sank as he tried to think what to do. Some of the leech's venom must have entered her bloodstream. Her body was so cold and she was lifeless in his arms. "Charlie," he yelled, panic setting in.

Charlie ran into the room, alarmed by the desperate tone of Jacob's voice. "What is it?"

"Bells...that bastard has harmed her. I think some of his venom has entered her body. "Jacob showed Charlie the angry looking line.

"Oh my god, Bells..." Charlie sank to his knees by his daughter and stared at Jacob. "What do we do? How do we get the venom out?" He demanded.

"I don't know...I just don't know." Jacob was too overcome to think straight. When he had told Sam earlier that he felt hollow inside, it had been an apt description. He could not feel the connection that he shared with Bella. It was as if it had been turned off like a dripping tap. It's absence scared him.

Charlie knew that he had to take charge; Jacob seemed out of it as he clutched Bella tight to his chest and rocked her back and forth, begging her to come back to him.

"Jake, we need to get her to your dad. Maybe he or one of the elders will know what to do," Charlie suggested. "We may have to contact Carlisle."

"NO," Jacob yelled at him. "I will not have any of them near her."

"They may be the only ones who can help her. Remember Carlisle saved your life." Charlie pointed out.

Jacob shuddered at the memory. Charlie's wise words pierced the fog in his brain. He knew he was being irrational. "Can we take the cruiser. The coven leader gave my dad a number that he can be contacted on."

"Come on..." Charlie stood up and motioned for Jacob to follow. Now that he had some sort of plan to focus on, it calmed Jacob down. He cradled a limp Bella against his hot body, trying to infuse some heat into her frigid skin.

XXXXXX

Billy exchanged a worried look with Charlie as he quickly went to retrieve the number that Carlisle Cullen had left him. Jacob was sitting on the sofa, hugging Bella tightly, whispering how much he loved her. It brought a lump to Billy's throat to hear his son plead with Bella to stay with him. Her skin had turned as white as snow and was just as cold. It made her chocolate brown eyes seem larger than normal as they, along with her hair, were the only colours against her stark skin.

Jacob's father's hand shook as he dialled the cellphone number that was written in Carlisle's fine script. The line rang only once before it was answered. "Dr Cullen..."

"Carlisle it's Billy, Jacob's dad. You told me to call if we ever needed help."

"Yes, of course. Is it one of the pack? Have they become injured?" Carlisle's smooth voice was instantly all professional.

"No, it's Bella. She has been hurt..." Billy told him quickly.

"How?" Carlisle demanded, his tone changing as soon as he heard it was Bella and not one of the wolves.

Before Billy could answer, Charlie snatched the phone from his hand. "This is Chief Swan here, your son is the reason my daughter is hurt. He came back here to kidnap and turn her. He was insane. Luckily I and then Jake managed to find them, but not before the son of a bitch hurt her." He shouted.

"Edward? Is he alright?" Carlisle asked desperately. "I knew nothing about this. He has been off travelling. I can't believe that Alice did not foresee this happening."

"I don't give a damn what the little pixie did or did not see. Jake had no choice but to end the bastard." Charlie's fingers clenched around the phone as his anger increased.

"He's gone?" Carlisle's reply was barely a whisper. "He injured Bella? I cannot believe this at all. Edward loved your daughter. His one overriding emotion was to protect her. He must have been provoked."

Charlie could not control his temper anymore. Billy could see that his friend was so apoplectic, that he could no longer talk. He motioned for Charlie to hand him back the phone. "Go to Bella, let me talk to him."

Charlie glared at his friend before handing it back to him. He stormed off to join Jacob, who was still cradling Bella and whispering to her, desperately trying to get some sort of reaction. Billy swallowed down the lump in his throat and pressed the receiver to his ear. "This is Jacob's father," he said huskily. "Edward tried to change Bella, he has left some sort of mark on her neck. It is now very red and inflamed. Bella's skin is cold and clammy, and she is non responsive. We can only guess that some of his venom has entered her system. Will you help us or not?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Carlisle responded. "Of course. Bella means a lot to my family. I will leave immediately. You need to keep her warm and above all, do not let her sleep. If she can keep her brain waves active it will halt the spread of the venom. She has to fight this internally. I will need to suck the venom out as soon as I arrive."

"How long until you get here?" Billy asked.

"Twenty four hours. I will be bringing some of my family with me. Jasper will be needed to calm everyone down, especially Jacob, when I perform the procedure. He has talent in this area." Carlisle said coolly.

"Bring who you have to, please just hurry." Billy pleaded.

"I am on my way. I will see you soon..." Carlisle ended the call.

"Is he coming?" Charlie demanded when Billy rolled his chair over to join them.

"Yes, he said we need to keep Bella warm and make sure that she does not sleep." He informed them quickly.

Jacob had been able to hear everything that had been said between his father and Carlisle Cullen. He was already holding Bella tightly to his body. Her icy skin was burning his own, but he brushed the pain aside. He had been telling her how much he loved her; begging her to talk to him. But she remained unresponsive.

All they could do now was follow the coven leaders instructions and wait...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
